Revenge
by Nickels35
Summary: She left everything to follow Parker, but what happens when Parker's family humiliates Kristina will they reap what they sow. And what happens when Kristina takes her revenge who will be left unscathed. This is not a Parker friendly story( IF YOU READ MY STORY BETRAYAL THIS STORY INTERTWINES WITH IT
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

 _The action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands_

 _Before you embark on a journey of revenge dig two graves_

 _I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet but give it time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you'll know the debt is paid._

 _Any harm you do to a man should be done in such a way that you need not to fear his revenge._

 **Never Cross a Cassadine because there is no coming back**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge

 _The action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong suffered at their hands_

 _Before you embark on a journey of revenge dig two graves_

 _I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet but give it time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you'll know the debt is paid._

 _Any harm you do to a man should be done in such a way that you need not to fear his revenge._

Kristina was jittery the whole day she heard Parker in the distant. She thought she was practicing what she was going to say. When she proposed when she open the lanai "I love you so much" I'm sorry I couldn't see Parker said.

And saw her in the arms of her ex-wife "PARKER" she said as Emmett camera was on her. Everything was a blur after that all she remembers was snapping.

When she did she was being dragged of Parker after wailing on her. "GET OFF OF ME" I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL REGRET THIS I PROMISE Kristina yelled.

As Greg dragged her out the room she pushed him away as she stormed off packing everything. She owned and broke everything she brought into this house. No matter what she never let me see her cry its what they wanted Kristina poised herself.

"THIS WAS YOUR FUCKING PLAN EMBARASSING THIS GIRL" AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE YOUR SISTER DECIDE TO TANK HER OWN FUCKING LIFE.

SHE IS A FUCKING PERSON Greg said angrily, what kind of husband are you she destroyed my sister's life. Your sister didn't seem to agree he said so that gives you the right to humiliate her are you fucking kidding me Jules he said.

"Come on Greg" mob princess deserved it Emmett said laughing. Babe come on who side are you on mines or hers I am your damn wife. Who side I'm on Jules protested really, I'm on the side of right and wrong Jules and that shit was wrong he finished.

He couldn't even look at her he turned to walk away to check on Kristina. Not knowing Jules was behind him "Kristina, Kristina he called when he notices the front door was wide open.

He ran outside as the car was pulling off "Fuck", are you serious she said pushing him. Yes, I'm serious am I the only one around here with a shred of human fucking decency Greg said.

Why do you care how she feels Greg she destroyed my sisters marriage Jules said? "NO JULES" your sister destroyed her own fucking marriage her and Amanda played apart in that she was stuck in the middle because Parker put her there.

She is a human being just like the rest of us who have feelings. And you want really to stand here and justify that bullshit. If you can't get your head out your ass you can get out of my parents' house Julissa said. So, because I don't agree with you humiliating someone your kicking me Greg said.

Emmett laughed I tagged her on Facebook he said, Jules looked at Emmett laughing "GET OUT GREG" she said pushing him out the door. You know whatever he said Grabbing his Jacket and leaving.

The Grand hotel

"JUST TAKE IT DOWN SPINELLI PLEASE" say nothing of it to nobody alright promise me to thank you Kristina said hanging up the phone. As she ran her hands through her hair "can I get the whole bottle please" she said passing him a hundred dollars bill.

She sat there going over everything se threw her life away for this woman. Her family was in turmoil Sam and Jason left Port Charles because of betrayal. Nelle died given birth to Michael's daughter Morgan who was working for Jason's doppelgänger.

One thing for sure she couldn't go back home when she was broken from her thoughts. Kristina didn't know how long she was there until "Penny for your thoughts" Greg said sitting beside her eyes bloodshot from crying and drinking.

I plead the fifth detective Kristina said drinking her scotch he picked up the bottle ouch he said putting it down. "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be enjoying my humiliation she said bitterly. Nope I don't take satisfaction in that Kristina I came to see if you were ok Greg said. "Can I get some of your best Irish whiskey and keep them coming" he says.

She kicked me out he said picked his hair up, yeah, I didn't agree so she put me out in the middle of west bubble fuck he said.

Ice bitch is mad because you spoke out of turn how dare you not agree with my hypocrisy Kristina said. He didn't know it but something in her eyes were different it was hollow it wasn't bright.

Like a siren singing a song as he watched her hammer back shot after shot. So, what are you going to do he asked, I don't know yet, but I can't go home she said.

Then what's the plan he said finishing his drink before he drank another. I don't know I was about going to Europe for awhile to clear my head. Where would you go he asked, you know Paris, London, Milan, Spain, Amsterdam, Brussels and Greece she answered.

Then what he asked watching, I don't know I can't see that far ahead she answered tossing back another drink. What about you huh I'm sure she doesn't like you defying her Kristina said.

His head jerked I'm a grown ass man with my own mind and I know right from wrong. And what she did was wrong Kristina you didn't deserve that he said wiping her tear away that ran down her face.

Just touching her sent a chill through his whole entire body there it was again those eyes he thought. She stared at him he was gentle more then she ever felt from anyone.

All the warning signs were screaming in her head when she smirked. In that moment she knew she wouldn't, but payback was a bitch and she would collect.

How for someone so small you can throw it back like that he said. Kristina smirked I don't know maybe it's the Russian in me she said with a shrugged. Well Greg I wish you the best she said taking off her shoes I'm going to call it a night.

As got up to walk to the Elevator let me help you he said getting up. No seriously I got it Greg she said dropping her purse "Gucci" Krissy says picking it up. Kristina let me help you he knew he should just go to his room, but he didn't care.

Whatever happens, happens as they walked to the elevator she leaned up against the wall. She started to laugh dryly "you know I should have seen it coming though" Kristina said.

Well in hindsight at least she didn't die tragically she said as tears start to roll down her face. Story of my life every time I give my heart it ends badly GOD she says sliding down to the floor sobbing.

In that's when he knew this was years of heartbreak in the making. He hated Parker and Jules in that moment he sat next to her pulling her to his chest as she cried.

They sat there for quite some time when she pulled away "I'm sorry" Krissy said. Its okay he said wiping the tears off her face "your gorgeous" he said. Yeah ok I look like I drunken hot mess she said sarcastically as he ran his finger down the side of her face.

Despite the stained make up I still think your gorgeous as he kissed her softly. Umm we shouldn't do that I'm angry and drunk and your hurt bad combination she said as she got up. I'm sorry your probably right what floor are you going to he asked.

"The presidential suite" she said with a mischievous grin, wow he grabbed her purse off the floor. As he walked her to her room, umm well goodnight he said. Kristina thought for a second "hey Greg do you want to come in" she said.

He smirked yeah, he said as he turned around she opened the door letting him in. Nicee he said as he turned around she kissed him hard he pulled back looking at her for reassurance.

She steps back she pulled her zipped her dress letting it fall then walking to the room. Greg watched her for a second before he went after her peeling his sweater over his head. Pulling her towards him hoisting her up in the air backing her against the door.

As he licked and sucked on her neck she gasped as he nipped her neck. I'm sorry I get a little she put her finger over his lips kissing him back with just as much aggression.

Kristina held on to his back as he walked them over to the bed laying her on the bed. Greg stood up to take his pants off and kicking his sneakers off. As he pulled her by her legs giving her a chance to back out before he invades her in one fast swoop.

She yelled out in pleasure and pain he hesitated for a second until she whispered don't stop. He moved inside her with such an urgency that she knew wouldn't last long.

Kristina closed her eyes as her climaxed neared "OH GAWD, YES, YES, YESS FASTER PLEASE she moaned out. Until he was slamming inside Fuckkk she shouted as he brought her over the edge burying his seed inside her.

As they both plopped back on the bed to catch their breath wow she said. Umm I'm sorry if I was a little aggressive he said its been a while. Don't worry I enjoyed every single minute of it Kristina said.

In fact, can we do that again she said climbing on top of him, oh most definitely he said. Oh, and Greg bring you A game she said kissing, he pulled her head back.

"Are you serious" he asked in shock I'm very serious Greg and you should get those cuffs ready she whispered in his ear. As she slammed herself down on his manhood whimpering as he held her tight thrusting inside her.

Taking her breast in his mouth licking and sucking when she let out a piercing scream as he gripped her waist slamming inside her. As rode him he took her tongue into his mouth to drown out her sounds of passion as he brought her over the edge again.

Greg laid her down continuing to chase his end "FUCKKK OHHHH GAWDDD I CAN'T she yelled. "Fuck babe I about…. Fuck he said breathless as they climaxed again.

They trying to catch them breathe he pulled her into his arms "are you sure your ok" he asked. Hmmm she said as she shook her head ok good he said kissing her on top her head.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms he didn't know what it was but for a moment it felt right. When they woke up the next morning she was true to her words. Which he was shocked she did everything he only dreamed of doing before they fell back asleep.

It was well afternoon when he finally woke up he looked around and smirked. "Kristina, Kristina" he shouted this small woman took everything he had like a pro she was a keeper in his book.

That's when he noticed the letter written to him he silently cursed himself.

 _Dear Greg_

 _Last night and this morning was amazing I want you to know I don't regret it we both needed. And if things were different we probably could have worked._

 _But I your married and I won't allow myself to be the cause of your marriage falling apart. Be happy Greg you are an amazing guy and you deserve t be happy. I honestly and truthfully wish you the best._

 _Please don't come after me I saw it in your eyes I need to go get my head right. And you should try to make it work you love something about her I don't know what that is. But maybe I can't see it and just live the best if you can_

 _Take care All my best_

 _KCD_

"FUCK" he said to his self he let her get away why didn't he tell he. He ran his hand over his face in frustration he checked his phone he had over 15 missed calls and multiple text message which he ignored.

Instead he called the airline and changed his flight ticket he was going home. He looked around the room with a smirk as he closed the door going to the airport putting her letter in his wallet.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got to airport she smiled to herself as she boards her plane. Kristina stretched back as the plane took off hoping to forget this part of her would meet again, and she would have the last laugh she closed her eyes. Going back to leaving him in the hotel room maybe it was a mistake, but it was worth planned landed she swiftly made her way to the car she ordered. When she finally made it to her destination on the Southside of Chicago.

Kristina rang the bell waiting when they opened "Krissy" what the hell are you doing here. And are your father's guards with you she said pulling her inside. "Des" please I'm from Port Charles Chicago is a cake walk Kristina shrugged.

Hell, I have seen people comeback from the dead, strange creepy doppelgängers oh and Cryogenics labs to bring said people back from the dead. And not to mention I'm the daughter of the biggest mobster on this side of the country Krissy said.

Des shook her head I see your point Krissy, but rich white girls don't float this side unless there looking for blow she finishes. I'm not I am here to make my very best friend an offer of a lifetime.

What's that? Des asked curiously, seeing as how you just graduated college how about a trip to Europe Krissy said. What about Parker? Des asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Well last time we talked you said you guys were talking about marriage. And now you're here talking about taking off to Europe she said. My best friend just graduated college I came to congratulate her Kristina said. Don't bullshit me Krissy that innocent act only works on people who don't know your ass Des said with a laugh.

There is no me and Parker Des its over and can we please not talk about it Kristina said. "Fine" I will leave it alone for now she said now what's this about Europe Destiny says.

Kristina smiles well I was thinking a month London, Paris, Amsterdam, Brussels, Italy, Greece and Spain. We could ride the rails and meet really hot British guys with accents she finishes.

I don't have the money for that Krissy! Destiny says, I do, and I am taking my best friend on the trip of a lifetime and its already paid for Krissy said. What the fuck are you serious how much the tickets set you back and you do know your parents are going to kill you Des responds.

Actually, it cost me nothing see I called my cousin he is sending his private jet. And we will be in London in 8 hours Kristina said, where are we going to stay Krissy Destiny asked.

Did I mention he wired me a wad of cash in my name at a bank in Europe? I told him I need to get away and I didn't want to raise any red flags, so he did it for me Krissy said.

So, any more questions that I need to answer Kristina asked with a smile. Come on Des I need this I already have it figured out London first then Amsterdam then Brussel then on to Paris. Barcelona the south of France, Monaco, Naples where you can use that fancy Italian you learned.

And then we can end it off in Greece before you have to comeback here Kristina said. And be sucked into the real world "say yes, say yes, please, please please she said.

Oh, stop put the pout away Corinthos Destiny said, "YES" Kristina squealed with excitement hugging her. No bitch tells me how much trouble you're in and can I get in on the action Destiny said.

It's a working plot when I have it figured out you will be the first too know okay Krissy say. Minimal or maximum damage Destiny asked, I don't know I'm not there, yet Kristina said.

So, can we just go to Europe and have a kick ass time and make it a trip to remember she spoke. YES, were going to Europe, were going to Europe Destiny chanted dancing around.

See now let's go get you packed Kristina said as Destiny showed her to her room. After almost an hour she was packed and ready to go she called her parents to let them know.

No Krissy we are stopping at the bank I am taking out some money because I do have a decent amount saved. And I'm not going to have you pay for everything no buts Krissy Destiny said.

Alright I will pay hotel and car fair you can pay whatever we decide to do deal Kristina said. Deal Destiny said as they left the house and heading off.

New York City

When Greg's plane landed he went straight home and start to the renovations. Eddie called "Yo Greg were you at" I'm at the house what's going on bro he replies. Jules called me frantic looking for you Eddie says, oh okay did she tell you she kicked me out Greg says.

Nah she says y'all had a disagreement and you stormed out Eddie says. Greg laughs dryly wow really, she was being a bully and I called her on it she didn't like it she kicked me out throwing my stuff on the porch he finishes.

So, what you don't answers her calls and you leave the state that's not like you man. Ed you know how I feel about bully's man and she did something I rather not talk about. And justified it as if it was okay I'm not cosigning that.

Fair enough but you should call her let her know your alive bro even if you mad Eddie said. I know man I just couldn't be there with her and Emmett smiling and congratulating themselves Greg said.

You at the house Eddie asked, yeah, I'm helping with the renovations Greg responds. Okay I'm on my way Eddie says as he hung up, Greg texted Jules.

Salem, Oregon

Still nothing from Greg Emmett asked, no I called him 25 times I have texted nothing Jules said. Do you think he found the mob princess and she tried to hit on him and he is somewhere burying her Emmett says laughing?

Oh, please my husband wouldn't even look at her and she knows better if I destroyed her for my sister. Jules, he chased after her Emmet says, oh please he pitied her Jules says. I can't see it on Facebook and its not on my phone stupid updates he said.

When her phone rang Eddie did you hear from him "ARE YOU SERIOUS Jules said angrily. Thanks Eddie kiss the baby for me Jules said hanging up the phone.

Emmett looked at her what happened, He left he is the city already we had another week out here Jules said angrily. Are you kidding me why because of the mob skank Emmett said.

I don't know Emmett he keeps trying to tell me something, but we were busy. I knew he was mad about something the last couple of days, but we were on borrowed time Jules said.

London

Four Season Hotel

When they landed Destiny was in awe "where really here" she said. Yup we are now let's go enjoy ourselves Kristina said pulling her friend along. As they entered the hotel Krissy put her Card on the counter can I we have the Presidential suite.

Destiny no sorry ma'am pulling Kristina, we said no over the top simple. You said no over the top I said "YOLO" Krissy said laughing, Krissy we have a dozen other cities we plan on going to.

"Destiny we are covered I said I would cover hotel expensive did I not Kristina said eyeing. You did damn it Krissy its only two of us Destiny says. And we are going to do it up in style Krissy says as she turned around "Presidential suite please" as she smiled.

They stayed in London for 4 days before they landed in Amsterdam where they spent their time sampling. Then of to Brussels where Kristina ran into Ethan who was pulling a con.

Who she tagged along with it was exhilarating so much so even Luke was surprised. But more thrilled because the con had gone in his favor, as much as Destiny complained she enjoyed it.

Barcelona and St Tropez Des got to fill like she was apart of Diddy's entourage. In Monaco Krissy had to talk her into gambling and when she did Destiny won big she won half a million dollars. Which she quickly cashed out and went straight to the bank getting it in her account.

In Naples Destiny fell in love with an Italian baker they stayed about a week. Before they made there way to Greece which changed everything for Kristina.

So, when we get there the care taker will show us too our rooms. And I think its safe we can stay in separate rooms because Helena is dead. Krissy were the fuck are going Destiny says, Cassadine island she responds.

My cousin said we can stay here until we go back to the states next week. This shit is creepy Kris Destiny said, I know its like a mausoleum crazy dead people Kristina said.

As Kristina rang the bell the caretaker Princess he said ushering them in. When they settled in Destiny heard sniffling she opened the door "Kris". What she saw broke heart she laid down next to her and let Kristina cry until she couldn't anymore.

Are you ready to tell me what happen now Destiny said wiping away her friend's tears? I walked in on Parker with her ex when I thought I was preparing for my proposal. And her bitch of a sister and her ex brother in law were taping me get my heart broken. While Parker trying to explain how sorry she was in front of like forty people watching. All I remember doing in is snapping out in true Corinthos fashion. I mean I attacked Parker her bitch of a sister and brother in law which they put on Facebook.

But thank god my sisters best friend is a computer genius he took if off Facebook and hacked their phones corrupting the files Kristina finished.

Destiny blood boiled after everything you tried to help that bitch husband do for her. "Yup" in which she blew him off every time so while I was trying to help hers while she was sabotaging me Krissy laughed dryly.

Can we get these bitches Destiny said, Kristina smiled and laughed I kind of already did she said? She turned to face Destiny with a smile, Destiny laughed what you do Corinthos.

Kristina laughed tapping her chin, hmmm I kind of fucked her husband well. Destiny mouth dropped "you threw ole Greggy boy the cookie she said laughing. In that moment she felt better I did and can I tell you how repressed he was and quite frankly so was I Kristina said.

And not only did I fuck him I did all the shit she wouldn't let him do. I mean the man was a beast jet black hair piercing emerald green eyes. He told me everything that night and that morning Destiny's eyes went wide.

So, what's the plan Krissy how do we plan on getting them back Destiny asked. I don't know Kristina said lying down what they didn't know was the caretaker heard the whole thing.

He was enraged that someone of such a powerful gene would let some commoner break her. That's when he saw it fit to enlighten her before she leaves here she would be empowered by her forefathers.

And he took that chances when shed asked for the tour around while Destiny was outside on the beach. He knew they spent a lot of time with Deimos Kalseros and his cousin .

Princess he spoke Hi Adonis she said with a smile shall we he said leading the way. Your grandfather revolutionized the family fortune he was a brilliant scientist Adonis spoke. "You mean Crazy" Kristina said, he chuckles we are all a little crazy he says.

Pushed far enough most people snap but do you understand, you come from a royal bloodline. Embrace all of who you are look what happened to Prince Nikolas for being the supposed good Cassadine.

He was rendered powerless and it cost him time with Master Spencer that he can't get back. Madam Cassadine may have been what you call crazy, but people knew not to push her. When you embrace who you are entirely you will never be afraid.

Because trust me they will rule the day they crossed Cassadine he said. To most people they seem to be different levels of crazy they are not victims of anyone but themselves.

Your mother has it, but she hides well she was the most intelligent and rational of them all, but she was plagued with insecurities. And she was afraid, and she let that control her don't let that be you.

Your Uncle Stefan was another one who was intelligent, but he wasn't always rational. When he should have been he never took time outside of caring for Nikolas and your mother.

You come from so much power embrace it never be weak or scared again it cripples you he said as he leads her through the house.

She didn't know what it was, but something clicked she was always afraid of being Sonny Corinthos's daughter or even being considered a Cassadine. And here she was being empowered by just that she would get her revenge she thought.

When she caught Valentin with another woman in Greece on the family estate. She did just that she blackmailed him into helping her. He was intrigued something was different about her demeaner he kind of respected it.

It reminded him of Sam who was Fierce and protective in that moment he castaway his vengeance. Because his sister and her kids were no different from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Island off Cassadine Island

Kristina needed to clear her head when she came up on a couple of guys. Pounding on someone that's when she ran the dropped him as she approached.

Get out of here now! She said as she stared at the young man. When one of the guards from Cassadine Island came running behind her and Valentin right behind him.

Kristina held the young man who was bloodied and bruised, I have to get it back he said. Spitting up blood he stole my legacy he said before blacking out.

Who is he Kristina asked, Valentin Deimos Kalseros his family owns the oil company here in Greece. Wait I know him she looked "oh my god Deimos" come on get up she said.

The guard picked him up as Valentin put his hands-on Kristina's shoulder. Relax first lesson niece never panic ever never show your feelings he said.

Valentin called a private Doctor" Kristina stood stewing her mind going back to Emmett and Jules laughing to Keifer's friends saying she deserved it and that moment she snapped.

She grabbed Valentin's arm I want whoever did this too him you sure your ready for this this he said. Yes, I am I hate people who think they can take from you and humiliate you because they say so she said.

They will pay for this so will everyone else who has ever crosses me Kristina said. She walks into the room "how is he" Kristina asked broken ribs some bruises but that's it.

He got real Lucky because it couldn't have been worse had they continue the doctor said as he left. Hey how are you feeling she said laying down next to him. Where those the guys you were talking about that day on the beach.

Don't worry everything will be ok she said running her hands through his dark curly hair. Deimos smiled hey there my sweet vixen he said running his thumb down her face.

What do you have in mind he said with a devious grin, don't worry your pretty little face she said with a mischievous grin. "Your dangerous you know that" Deimos says as pulled her face close and kissing her your incredibly gorgeous.

"We can't she said as he devoured her mouth "of course we can my she put her hand over his lips shush him. I would die a happy man he said but you're not dying she said. Kristina laid her head next to his resting her hand on his stomach.

You know you want to I'm irresistible he said grabbing her hand taking it further. You know I can easily hurt you right she said with a grin, I know but all the pain would be worth it to be with you again he said.

Oh, you're good she said shredding clothes off as she climbed on top of him. The next morning, he woke up she was gone he smiled.

She walked into the bar with her head held high she sat down nicely. Can I help you the man spoke yes, I would like to speak to your boss please Kristina said with a smile?

The man laughed she looked up at him you underestimate me she says looking at the man. I don't speak to the help so like I said get your boss now I won't repeat myself. Valentin smiled he had to love her tenaciousness she was angry with a chip on her shoulder.

The guy made a move to approach her Valentin stood up that won't be wise he said glaring at him. When the young come out "You would do you want" Callisthenes says Kristina smiles what I want is what you stole from my friend.

And I'm not leaving here without it she finished as he sat down. He laughs little girl you don't intimidate me, another one huh you will learn just like everyone else. That is easier to give me what I want instead of making things difficult she says.

Do you know who I am better yet do you know who my family is she said. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM HE SAID ANGRYILY, off course I do your some wanna be gangster Krissy said grinning.

Do you want to guess what family I am from she said running her hand over his? "Guess one-word Cassadine she said with a smile as his eyes went wide. She gave him a mock shocked expression now we can do this the easy way or the hard way its your choice she says tapping his hand.

Please don't choice the hard way because I can't tell you it won't be pretty. You know I despise about people like you is that you took something from someone they weren't willing to give.

You saw my friend as a wealthy young man and you took it from him nearly killing him in the process which I don't like. With your going to give it back right or I take it and you die giving it up she shrugs. He went to grab her hand when she kicked him in his knee and Valentin stanned him in his hand.

She twisted the knife as he screamed in agony now where were we she said looking at him as another man entered. Right you were giving It she said looking at him back as Valentin's men stood guard.

As Callisthenes called to one of his men to get the paper work. "Good boy I love when people do what I want" she is tapping his face. He signed with his other hand relinquishing his claim to the Kalseros family fortune.

Why thank you Hun it was a pleasure doing business with him and for being so accommodating I will be leaving now she said kissing him on the cheek.

When wow that was amazing! I have never felt more alive than I ever have. I mean wow that feeling is better than sex I wonder if that is how my dad feels she mused.

Shortly after returning to Cassadine Island Kristina opened the door. He was propped up against the headboard "you know I woke up feeling extra lonely Deimos said.

Well I have something that will make it up to you I come baring gift she said handing him the papers. Deimos opened reading through he was shocked. Where you get this Callisthenes isn't the kind of man to give things back he replies.

Kristina smiled he was kind enough to obliged me, seriously what did you do to get this he said. I said please with a cherry on top seriously don't worry your pretty little head Kristina said.

What do I owe you for this Deimos asked, she looked at him and smiled there is going to come a time when I call you for something? And your going to come no questions asked and you are going to do whatever I ask she finishes.

Deimos smiles I love the way your devious little mind works marry me and stay in Greece. Kristina chuckled my life is in the states and I need to get my head and my life together. We will revisit the whole marriage thing in a couple of years she said kissing him.

When she pulled away he grabbed her hand you sure you can't stay he asked. I have my own dragons to slay but its going to take time as she ran her thumb over his lips. You should stay a while more he said with his hands on the side of her head.

I could she said inches away from his face staring into his light green eyes. You should he grabbing her and kissing her pulling her too him for a little bit she said with a smile.

Hours later she was dressed and ready to go "stay here until your face is cleared up" I will call you when I get home she says kissing him bye.

Valentin escorted them to the airstrip Destiny thank for the save Mr. Cassadine she said as she got on the plane. Kristina looked at him you're not half as bad as they think you are as she walked away. He smiled when he turned away thanks a lot Uncle Valentin and with that she boarded the plane.

Port Charles

When Kristina landed in Port Charles she picked up her car and drove home to her mother's house. "Hello" she said well I guess no one's home she said going upstairs resting her bags. When looking at the time "shit" I have to go she said rushing out. On her way to her meeting she called Aaron to see when she could start work again hoping he would be okay with it.

Kristina pulled up outside got out her car walking up the steps and knocked on the door. Hello Ms. Davis, come in the woman said, thank you Kristina said smiling. The woman showed her around so what do you think she asked.

I love it I will take it Kristina said I will sign the paperwork here if that's ok with you she said to the realtor. Okay then she said contacting the seller as she gave Kristina the paper work.

Greystone manor

Diane came in with Alexis right behind her "what is this about Diane" she asked. I heard from the bank today Kristina made an extremely large purchase today. Sonny sighed how much Diane looked between them cautiously. 1.3 million dollars Diane said "WHAT" Alexis said in shock, I thought you said this woman had a house.

Well that is what I was told Alexis said, then why the hell is my daughter buying this woman a house Sonny said annoyed. Can we stop the sell from going through he asked no you can't because she is a legal adult Diane said?

Can we change the conditions of her trust Sonny as Alexis tried to get her on the phone? It's not necessary Kristina said from the entrance the house is mines not mines and Parker's.

Hi mom, dad, sweetheart Alexis said hugging her, hey baby Sonny said hugging her as well. Sweetheart how long are you here where's Parker Alexis asked, Sonny noticed something was different he just couldn't figure it out.

Umm Parker is in Oregon and I'm home for good Kristina said really Alexis said. Hugging and kissing her again baby I'm sorry I missed you so much Alexis said.

I missed you too mom I'm sorry for being such a bitch, Sonny could see it in her eyes something was different. Her eyes were cold what happen with Parker Sonny asked.

Nothing my family needs me right now, so this is where I need to be Kristina says. How is Michael she asked changing the subject from herself. He is ok you know your brother one day at a time Sonny spoke.

Oh, ok well I have a lot to do so I will see you guys soon she said kissing both her parents and leaving. Alexis sat stumped something is off Sonny I can feel it she said. He watched as his daughter left I know me too I just can't put my finger on it.

Charlie's Pub

Nikolas and Valentin walked in Nikolas turned the lock when Julian turned around. Valentin grabbed him by the throat "you ever hurt my sister again I will kill no question asked. I promise you won't see me coming do you hear me Mr. Jerome.

Nikolas chuckled what he said as Valentin dropped him in the chair. See Julian I am playing catch I have missed a lot in the last 3 years. But I believe I told you early on if were to hurt my family you and I would have a problem Nikolas finishes.

And I see we have a problem because not only did you attempted to kill my aunt you almost had my cousin and her daughter killed. Now I don't care what your intentions where you did it and me being the head of this family.

It is my duty to make sure you know cross me again you will pay the price along with anyone else who helps you Nikolas says. When Alexis knocks on the door "Julian, Julián are you there.

Valentin went and opened the door why hello dear sister he said with a smile. Alexis Nikolas said giving her a hug and a kiss as she stared between the men all Nikolas did was smile.

Well I shall be on my way Nikolas spoke I'm supposed to have a meeting. As Nikolas eyed Valentin as they start to leave oh and aunt Alexis I hope you can make dinner tonight.

I think us as a family we should do it more often see you later have a nice day Julian and with that they were gone. She looked at Julian what was that about he shrugged "nothing" he said as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

New York City

Greg and Julissa house

When Jules got off the plane she was pissed off when she caught a cab home. The whole entire ride from LaGuardia she was seething she was so embarrassed. He didn't even come back leaving it up to her to explain his absence to everyone.

When the cab pulled up in front of the house she paid and made her way to the house. She rang the bell continuously but there was no answer as she looked at the cab driver. Who put her stuff on the sidewalk she smiled and apologized.

Knocking on the door furiously when she looked for her keys but couldn't find it she looked for the spare keys. Inside Greg had his headphones in his ears painting the walls. Oblivious to the bell ringing when he was pushed from behind.

He turned around ready for a fight "What the hell Jules" he said. Is that all you have to say to me after leaving me in Oregon. Do you know how embarrassed I was having to explain to people why you weren't there?

No, I don't Jules I don't, but you kicked me out remember I was respecting your wishes. What is your problem huh I did what I had to do for my sister Greg Julissa said?

No Jules you did what you did for you Parker was fine just, but you didn't agree with her decision. So, you took it upon yourself to embarrass someone else and justify it like it was some noble act it wasn't.

It was cruel and vindictive Jules and it will come back to bite you in the ass he finishes. Oh, please we put her back in her little mob trap Jules gloated, yeah and what happens if her mobster daddy decides to hurt you what then. And you or I get hurt because of it that man is Teflon Jules. He isn't seeing the inside of a prison cell Jules I mean did you and Emmett think about that.

Her father is Sonny Fucking Corinthos Jules he can have the both of you killed do you get that. And besides that, I told you how much I hate Bullies and that is what you were Jules. All because you didn't agree with her relationship with your sister.

Well guess what Jules your sister is a grown woman who makes her own choices you don't have to agree Greg finishes. So, what you were getting me back she said pushing him, no I couldn't be there Jules.

I didn't like what I saw from you Jules it made me stick she was shocked and hurt. That was weeks ago things were still rocky between them to say the least.

Port Charles

It had been a month since Krissy had been home she was settling into her home. She still hadn't spoken about what happen with parker she preferred not to.

She was having her parents over for dinner tonight and hopefully Valentin would come he had been. A confidante sort speaks since being back he was even making some headway with her mom.

Carly and Sonny were there first then came Valentin and Nina last was her mom and Julian. While they ate dinner being "how are you feeling Kristina Nina asked. "Better" it had to be the sushi I had that day Kristina said.

So, Julian how is working at the port Charles press Kristina asked. Its good I'm happy your sister gave me a chance he said. And she shouldn't have Sonny said, Kristina looked at him warningly.

Sonny I brought over your favorite Graciela made it fresh when Kristina caught a whiff of it. She bolted from the table to the powder room throwing up everything she ate. Her father sat confused as Carly and Alexis went after her

"Sweetheart are you ok" Alexis said knocking on the door, clearly, she isn't ok Alexis Carly replies. Nina brings a cup of seltzer water "Kristina" here drink this she said.

Alexis and Carly looked at each other strangely, umm Nina you and my brother had dinner with her when. Nina looked perplexed three days ago why, because dinner at the house 2 weeks ago. She threw up as well Alexis said and yesterday at me and Sonny's Carly interjected.

When her and Alexis eyes went wide, while Nina stood confused. "KRISTINA SWEETHEART" its mommy open up, Carly backed away from the door catching on to what Alexis was thinking.

Carly walked past the dining room to the guards that were outside. She whispered in Arlo's ear he looked at her in shock and confusion before he left leaving Max there.

Kristina opened the door, sweetheart is you sure you're okay Alexis asked. As all three men sat at the table glaring at each other. Yeah mom I'm fine she answered I was running all over Europe most off the summer its probably just catching up with me she says turning off the light.

Carly watched her suspiciously "are you sure you're not pregnant" she asked. "No" that is absurd Kristina said, isn't were you active in Europe Carly asked. I used protect-…. As she closed her eyes and sighed as she crossed her arms.

I promise its nothing can we go back to eat dinner I have a good bottle of pinot inside she said. That you won't be drinking until you find out Kristina Carly said. Are you kidding me I'm not pregnant I was very careful she said as she went through her mind.

Few days later I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant she chanted to herself "Your pregnant" 11 and half weeks along" what your…...joking right Kristina said.

This can't be happening she mumbled to herself, Ms. Corinthos you are past the allotted time in the united states to abort the fetus. Kristina's head spun around no I don't want an abortion anyway she responds.

Well here is your prescription for your prenatal pills I will see you in a month. Kelly Lee said as she left Kristina ran her hand through her hair "shit" this just got a whole hell of complicated.

Kristina sat and sighed "What the fuck" by the timeline she knew it was two people it could be. In that moment she knew she would do this on her own not further complicating her life.

On the drive to school she thought about calling both men but sided against it. She would go school and work to get back on track it be someone her child could look up too. No more throwing caution to the wind she was taking control of her life.

She looked at her phone between her mother and Carly they had called and texted a dozen times. Kristina wouldn't answer she would go to class and call them later. To be fair she was still in shock that she was actually pregnant.

Alexis and Julian house

"Have you heard from Kristina" Julian asked as he watched Alexis pace back and forth. She said she would look into it the appointment should be over by now. She text Molly to see if she heard from Kristina but to no avail.

Carly came knocking on the door has she called you I have been calling but no answer she said as she stormed in. Julian "said sure come right on in Carly" as he made a face.

Alexis rolled her eyes no she hasn't called or answered any of my texts either Carly. "You have her spare key right" Carly asked, no I do not Molly does, but I don't know where she keeps it.

And not to mention her nor T.J are home right now I know Kristina has 2 pm class which is probably why she isn't answering Carly Alexis says. As she watches Julian umm I'm going to the office I will see you later he said kissing her.

After he left has she said anything about what happen with Parker Carly asked. No, she hasn't and to be honest she has been very vague on the situation in general Alexis said.

Sonny thinks something bad really bad happen, he says something is off Carly says. "I know" I seen it when she came home its like she is more reclusive I don't know what she is thinking anymore Alexis says.

How long do we have to wait Alexis I mean really Carly said, Alexis sighed? Carly Kristina will call us when she gets out of class maybe she needs time to process. But I must respect that my daughter will come to me when she is ready Carly Alexis finishes.

When her phone rings well I have to go I have court in 30 minutes she said ushering Carly out. Kristina knew she should call them, but they were driving her nuts at this point.

30 calls and 20 text messages between the two of them she could only imagine the insanity when she tells them she is pregnant. "Wow pregnant" she thought when this guy in her class broke her from her thoughts "a penny for your thoughts" he said.

She smiled you don't have enough money in your wallet to handle my thoughts Kristina replied slyly. He smiled Grayson Tanner he said stretching his hand out, she laughed not interested.

"Kristina" what he said, she rolled her eyes seriously you already know who I am Grayson. Don't play games or insult my intelligence so like I said before "NOT INTERESTED". Listen yes, I know who you are, but I also find you highly attractive.

And with our parents being who they are in this city we can rule this campus he said. Kristina shook her head I don't give a shit about ruling this campus. I want is to get my degree and manage my coffee shops and raise my baby.

WAIT WHAT! Damn your stock just went down he said disappointed not knowing that Molly was Listening. "OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT AGAIN" Molly said ecstatically.

Kristina closed her eyes and sighed as Molly rushed her "oh my god I'm so happy for you" she said. Then stop wait "who is the father" she asked as Grayson walked away, leave it alone Moll's she said.

Wait is that why you're not with Parker she shot off questions, MOLL'S LEAVE IT ALONE" just be happy your going to be an auntie again Kristina said. "Fine" just know that you were to good for her anyway Ugghhh Kristina sighed.

Well know that make sense why mom and Carly has been calling me like Crazy Molly said. Yeah, I'm sorry about that do me a favor and ignore the both of them. They both have been driving me crazy all afternoon Moll's I'm happy for you Krissy.

Molly hugs her sister are you happy she asked, honestly, I'm shocked but I'm happy Kristina says. Ok but they are going to run you ragged with a slew of questions Kristina Molly says.

I know that Moll, but I can't deal right now Krissy said, ok fine just take care of yourself and my niece or nephew she said hugging her one last time.

Now I have a class so I'm going to go call me if you need anything alright and with that Molly left. Kristina sighed as she ran her hand against her stomach "Its just me and you kid".

By the time she got to work it was busy, so she just jumped right in. Hey Aaron if my mom or my dad's wife Carly comes or calls tell them I'm not here okay. They have been by here already I told them you weren't here he said.

Thank you, thank you, thank you Kristina said hugging him, alright he said laughing. "What's going on Kris" Aaron asked, nothing major she said with a devious smile.

They didn't sit here for two hours for nothing he asked, they are looking for answers is all. For what happen with Parker and it's a conversation I already said to leave alone she says.

Anyway, I have an idea I want to run by you what do you think about opening a second location here in Port Charles. Closer to the downtown area people come from downtown to here.

So why not have another location you know, and we could expand your menu she finishes. Just think about it I already talk to my dad he sold me Perks so consider it she said heading to the office.


	6. Chapter 6

New York City

It had been almost three months her facebook hadn't been active and her instagram was deactivated or he was blocked. Greg sighed when he heard Jules come in he erased the search and went back to looking through his friends pictures. Hey babe she said whatare you looking at Alex and Theresa's Turks and Caicos pictures he answers.

What made them want to go to the Turks and Caicos she asked, he just rolled his eyes he was happy for them but those were his tickets to Turks and Caicos " I Don't know Jules because they wanted too i guess, she jerked her head up what was that about Julissa asked.

"What was what Jules" i don't know why they went they wanted to i guess he said , but thats not how you said it she said. How did i say it Jules Greg said, you said it with an attitude Greg your still upset about that girl she says.

Why you always bringing this up it's like you want to argue oh let me bring this up he said walking away " i'm going to play basketball Greg said grabbing his gym bag and left. Damn it she says as she hears his car pull off when the doorbell rings she goes to open the door " Hey Jules was that Greg who pulled off" Parker said as Amanda hugged her.

Yes and he is being nasty difficult and agrumentive for no reason probably still over that bitch Julissa said, we are not going to talk about her she gone Amanda said gushing. "Thank God that i worked my magic" she said laughing no but seriously i am so happy for you guys. Par did you see the apartment she asked who looked shocked " You knew" she asked as Julissa smiled " off course i did Amanda showed me to see if you would like it she said.

"So do you" Julissa asked

" Oh My Gosh i love it the view is incredible and i got a job tutoring so its amazing, you should be teaching shaping the young minds of tomorrow not tutoring. Everything you worked for up in smoke " Enough Jules Parker is excited about this next chapter in our lives alright" Amanda said. Now we are grateful for everything you did to make us open our eyes but now we here about you and Greg Parker said.

We are taking a couples retreat and we want you guys to come with Amanda said its for a weekend and it has wine galor and Kayaking its going to be amazing you guys can benefit from so real R and R she says. Oh you had me at wine she laughed " wow the renovation is coming along nice Parker said, If he hired the contract like i told him to it would be done already she said complaining.

I get it Amanda " its something to be said about doing it yourself" When i use to do habitat for humanity it felt so good when we finished a project and the people moved in you felt complete she says. "No Amanda he is cheap" he is trying to save money by doing it himself with his dad and grandfather Jules said. "But wasn't his grandfather a contractor" Parker asked, Yes but the man is 79 years old i rather the person making my house isn't going to die trying to do it Jules finished.

When he got to the court he saw his friend " This white boy stay coming down here it wasn't me officer im just a black man trying to make it" Anthony said Jokingly. " Your an asshole man" Greg said as he shook his head he knew Anthony since he was a kid they grew up on the same block. Whats going on man still agruing with the misses he asked "yeah man its the same shit different day man" Greg said i told your ass to cut bake and run man Anthony said.

"Don't listen to his stupid ass" Eddie said coming on the court " he like difficult Eddie finished as he greeted his friends " Nah Ed there is difficult and then there is Julissa bro. Man don't she know your job is hard so when you come home you shouldn't have to keep on your war clothes Anthony said. Yes she knows my job is hard but her thing is wants me to work as a arm guard it would be better then what i am doing according to her. What was it this time he asked " it was about Alex and Theresa trip to Turks and Caicos" Greg said.

"You mean your trip to Turks and Caicos" Anthony said laughing

"Yeah man it pissed me off like what made them go there" Greg said mockingly

" Did you tell her " Eddie asked

" Tell her what exactly Ed so she can say that i didn't consult her like she didn't consult me about that bullshit trip to Oregon" Greg said. I see your point man but come on bro talk to your wife man tell her you had a surprised planned for y'all Eddie implored. " Greg i don't want to go to Turks and Caicos i want to go to Oregon where i can i embarrass someone Gregggg" Anthony said mocking her. Greg shook his head " Your an asshole man" when his phone started to ring , i bet you that is her " Greg answer me im calling" Anthony said laughing even harder.

As Greg looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes throwing it in his bag lets play some ball he said as the rest of the group came in. A few hours later he walked in and put his keys on th key ring when he turned around " Where have you been Greg" she asked crossing her arms. I told you where i went to play basketball he said taking his sneakers off and attempting to go upstairs " I called you Greg she said standing in front of him.

And i also called Miranda and she said Eddie was home hours ago Julissa said Parker and Amanda stop by they wanted to take us out to dinner but you wouldn't answer your phone. You should have went you know how it is when i am down there playing basketball he said picking up his bag walking to the laundry room. Where did you go afterthe game Greg she said, i went to check on my grandfather he made gnoochi there is some in the bag for you he said.

And you couldn't call your wife she says, you know how he feels about cell phones they go once you enter his house Jules you know that Greg said.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM GREG " she shouted

" I don't have a problem Jules" Greg said as he shrugged

When suddenly he picked he up and kissed her not wanting to talk and she pushed him away " Don't be slick Greg your sleeping on the couch tonight" before she walked away.

Port Charles

Kristina was on cloud nine she had her three months check up but she had a course load of business class and had a paper due. And she couldn't focus for the life of her she sat staring at her computer aimlessly.

Before groaning to herself " Hey Kris" Aaron said as he came in the office, hey yourself how is it going out there she said.

" Umm can we talk" he says

" Sure what's up looking through some papers she answered

" This is really hard for me because I love working here it was my dream" and with that I can't work here anymore. My live in girlfriend isn't comfortable with me working with someone I used to date Aaron said.

It's not necessary Aaron this is yours just as much as it is mine I still believe in your talent. But I have to get my life in order and if you haven't noticed I'm kinda of pregnant with someone else's child. And not for nothing I am not looking at you or anyone else that way right now.

I just came out of a relationship and I'm not looking to getting in one she finishes. Tell her she has nothing to worry about from me and before you ask I still don't want to talk about what happened. So you can stay on and if she wants to come in and have a chat then so be it Krissy continues.

Aaron chuckles how did you know he asked, I saw that look in your face when I said I just got out of a relationship I knew you were going to ask she says. She look at him he smiles and laughs "alright I'm guilty " Aaron says.

Because last time I heard you left town with a woman and you come back pregnant he asked, she laughs yeah well I learned something about myself I like both I'm selfish that way Krissy said with a grin.

Your a great guy Aaron you deserve to be happy not to be pulled in the drama that is my life. And it's only going to get Messier as time goes by Krissy says as she got up and hugged him. Don't worry about me I can handle myself Aaron I learned alot and fast Kristina said.

Why is that but she didn't have time to answer because his girlfriend walked in. Kristina stepped back "Wow well this is awkward"she looked at Aaron then his girlfriend "she hot" Krissy says. Which makes him shake head "Fallon it's not what it looks like go talk and I was leaving" he said.

"Fallon I am" Kristina Corinthos am very pregnant I have no interest in Aaron we tabled that a longtime ago you have no need to worry about any problems from me she says.

Listen if he messes up you can give me a call though " she is hot Aaron good job" before she started to laugh hysterically. My god you two should see your faces she said still laughing relax I will be your eyes and ears Krissy said winking at her .

Don't worry I got your back she says to Fallon and she meant every word. Anyway Aaron i meant to tell you we are dropping Owen's distribution he has been over charging us. See right here I will go through all the invoices and see how long but I will let you know she said sitting back down.

And she had been true to her word her and Fallon had become fast friends she was a nurse at Gh as well, off she had a load to bare with a full course load. And fulltime work everyone else was overwhelmed but she wasn't but the constant hovering drove her insane. Kristina knew she could do it pregnant and all it had been awhile since Aaron and his girlfriend left , that she actuallly went through all of the invoices.

It turns out he had been over charging them since she decide she would go and have a little chat with him "Awww tisk tisk Mr. Owens she said as she got up. "Freddy do you feel like going for a drive " Krissy said with a smirk, sure krissy he said opening the door as him and Philly got in the car.

"Where to Kristina" Philly asked

"To the Owen Distribution company right off pier 21" she says.

When they arrived she walked in the door with Freddy and Philly who the receptionist didn't see at her side "Good evening is Frank in" she asked the receptionist.

"Who are you " the young woman asked

" Tell him Kristina Corinthos is here and it is imperative that i speak with him she said as she eyed Philly, who backed up and eased away. "He is busy at the moment he will be out shortly" the girl said nervously, Kristina and Freddy sat and waited as the girl sat fidgetting at her desk trying not to make contact.

When she got a text from Philly Kristina looked up at the girl "excuse me where is your bathroom i really have to go pregnancy bladder she says. Awww how far along are you the girl asked

" I am about four months " Kristina replied

" How many do you have " she asked

" Oh this is my first but were is the bathroom" Krissy asked pretending to squirm

"oh goodness you go down the hall and make a left she said and congratulations on the baby she said, Thank you so much Krissy said as she walked away. Freddy was right behind her as he took his gun out shielding her as they made there way down to the loading dock.

Where Philly found him trying to take off, "Ohh Frank you disappoint and here i was thinking we can handle this amicabaly she said walking over to him. See by my rough estimate you owe me well over ten grand but you already knew that hence why you were taking off she said kicking him sending her heels into his stomach. I was hoping that we could resolve this so i wouldn't have to tell my father she said kicking him several times more.

Hmmm or i might just go to the press and see just how many small businesses you ripped off what do you think Frank " Listen you know its not necessary he pleaded. Before she knelt down as she held his chin " YOU EVER STEAL FROM ME AGAIN YOU WILL LIVE TO REGET IT" when she stood up and started to kick him continously.

As Philly held him as the man pleaded for his life as they dragged him out the warehouse and putting him in the trunk of the car. What do you boys think i should do Kristina asked tapping her chin, tell the boss and tell the press Freddy spoke. "Listen my parents owned a mom and pop store who knows just how many people he cheated not just you he said.

You make a fine point Freddy i will contact the press after daddy is done with him she said smiling can you guys take me to my house first she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul Wesley- Greg

Margot Robbie- Julissa

Destiny- Zoe Kravitz

Port Charles

She was almost five months and she hasn't told Destiny that she was pregnant yet and she was supposed to be landing in Port Charles soon. They were both working around the clock and Kristina was exhausted at every turn she looked at her watch. This is going to interesting she thought to herself grabbing her coat before she left the office.

As she pulled up to the airport Kristina sent Freddy with a sign with her name on it she saw her coming down the steps. Destiny looking around when she saw Freddy she shock her head. Only her friend would do this over the top shit as she walked closer.

"You know I wouldn't expect nothing less with your over dramatic ass" Destiny says hugging Kristina. She backed up checking her friend out " something is different about you" she said looking her up and down.

Kristina smiled calculating in her head to see how long it would take for her to figure it out. It's probably still that sun kissed olive glow going on she says.

"Nah bitch you put on some weight you got tits and ass" she said then her eyes landed on her stomach. Destiny looked as if her eyes was going to pop out her head " YOUR FUCKING PREGGERS CORINTHOS" she said in shock.

As Krissy laughed it only took you 3:13 seconds I had you pegged for at least five she says.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me! Destiny says

" Come on Des you would have thought I was fucking bullshitting you" Krissy answers.

"That is true because you are notorious for fucking with people Kris" replies as Kristina laughs. Well let's go shall we Krissy says leading her away by the arm, "your lucky I didn't use the bullhorn" she says. "So are you going to tell me who the father is" Destiny asked

It most likely Deimos but I will jump that hurdle when we get there what is for sure is that this is my child Krissy answers. Okay fair enough but Destiny began, there is no buts Des the father isn't important I will be raising this child by myself Kristina said.

"Alright I respect that but your not alone Krissy " she said

Kristina smiled and hugged her friend" I know I'm not Des but thank you" she said as Freddy opened the door for them. " You are going to love it here" Krissy said when her phone rang, oh hey dad ummm. Well can I pass by tomorrow because I just picked up a friend from the airport she says.

I had to he was stealing from us and not only that he tried to lie about it and take me for a fool she continued. Yeah alright fine I will see you tomorrow Krissy says as Destiny looked on which Krissy waved it off.

* * *

New York City

" Greg" Julissa called as she looked around groaning as she looked around when she saw the message" working extra shift". Slamming her keys down ughhh taking out her phone hey yes i would like to place an order. Yes an order of Bolognese and penne with Garlic bread and chicken parmigiana thank you Gino.

They needed to start to heal and put what happened this summer behind them the mob rat was pack in her whole to be forgotten of all of eternity Jules laughed to herself. Her sister and Parker were starting all over and at the end of the day that is all that mattered. She went to work by the time he got home he would be hungry in more ways then one she smiled to herself.

Greg sat at the bar looking around when a brunette walked over to him " hey Greg" she said sitting next to him. He looked up oh hey how you doing he said in shock getting up to hug her " what are you doing here" Greg asked.

Well when one of my bartenders tell they see a suspicious man at the bar i have to come make sure they are not here picking up prostitutes she said. No its not like that come on now you know me better then that he said with a slight grin. As she smiled " how is married life treating you " she asked, in return he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"That bad huh i told you that stuck up bitch wasn't your type i could be petty and say i told you so but i won't so what happened to make you see the light " she said. Look i'm not saying that i don't love her but i just didn't like something it made me see her in a different light Greg said. And not a good one and everyone that knows me know i hate a bully he said.

"Oh okay look Greg maybe it was just a moment" she said

' No it wasn't a moment she set out to do what she did and i know i am being vague because i rather not think about' he said. She nodded to the bartender that is when the man he was looking for " i got to go" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Several hours later they slammed through her offices door as he kissed her stopping " we shouldn't do this" she said. Putting her hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breathe as he looked at her " Your right we shouldn't" Greg said putting his forehead on hers. As she pushed him away " go home Greg your not that guy make up with your wife if you need a friend i am here and with that he left.

By the time he got home the candles had melted he blew them out he looked at her " Jules wake up" he said nudging her.

"Where have you been its One o clock in the morning" she said rubbing her eyes

' I was at work i told you i was working some extra shift" he answered looking at her lingerie.

" I had a evening planned for us you were supposed to get off at 11 Greg that was two hours ago" Jules said.

' Yeah it was an undercover job Jules and it took longer then we expected" he said as he ran his hand down her sided. When she pushed him away " No Greg that moment has passed and i am going to bed" she said.

" Uggh we are going to do this again i told you i was working Jules we have bills to pay" Greg said.

' I know we do Greg but you have been very disgruntled for months now and you are letting that mob rat come between us' Jules said. As he shook his head " This isn't about Kristina Jules this is about you and being a bully and that is a turn off for such a pretty woman" he said drinking the wine.

'I am not i a bully she deserved it for what she did to my sister" she said he just shook his head. Whatever makes you sleep at night Jules " i'm going up stairs to take a shower if you want to join feel free to" and with that he left.

* * *

Port Charles

The following morning she had Freddy and Philly take Destiny to the Port Charles Brewery that she had just opened.

" Hey dad you wanted to see me" Krissy asked

' Yeah do you want to tell me what this was about" Sonny said

" Oh i thought that was self explanatory dad" she said with a shrug

'Sweetheart what's going on this isn't you" he said looking at her with concern in his eyes , what isn't me dad this man stole from me and i went to talk to him he tried to be slick and play me for a fool she said.

" Krissy is this about Parker and whatever happen with her"

"NO DAD THIS IS ABOUT ME AND I FINALLY GET IT YOU TRY TO BE NICE AND GO ABOUT THINGS THE RIGHT WAY. PEOPLE THEY PUSH YOUR BUTTONS AND YOU HAVE TO REACT OR THEY THINK THEY HAVE GOTTEN OVER ON YOU. As far as i am concerned he got what he deserved and for Parker she is dead to me and she is in the past and what i am looking forward to is this baby here Kristina said rubbing her stomach.

Which made him smile " You still not going to tell me what your having " Sonny said with his dimples showing. Kristina smiled ' No dad you will have to come to the reveal party just like everyone else" i see you later i have class" she said.

"Krissy you know if something was wrong you could come to me no questions asked right" he said.

She smiles " I know dad but nothing is wrong i think everything from here on out will be just fine" Krissy said as she left.

* * *

Metro Court Hotel restaurant

" So are you going to tell me who got you pregnant and decided to bail on my sister" Michael said

' Michael no one is bailing on me i am doing what i think is best for everyone including the child and the father so just please leave it alone" Krissy said. As Destiny stood there pretending to be oblivious " what about you huh you can't agree" he asked looking at her.

" Me honestly Michael i am choosing to respect her decision now if she wants to tell me then i am here but this is her decision you know" Destiny says.

' But don't you think he has a right to know" he says

" Did Nelle have the right to destroy your parents marriage or anything else she did what if she had lived Michael would you want her around Morgan" Krissy asked. As Destiny thought to herself damn these two don't hold no punches, " I don't know what i would have done Krissy " he says.

' Nice try big brother but answer my question would you let her be around Morgan yes or no' she said looking her him in his eyes daring him to lie. He sighs " probably not but i doubt your child's father is as crazy as she was Kristina" Michael says.

She shakes her head " no he isn't as crazy as she is but he comes with his own complications that i don't want in my life or need so please respect that" Krissy says. Michael threw his hands up " Fine i am just looking out for you and my niece or nephew" he said. ' Thank you i don appreciate it Michael but we will be fine you will see' she said with a smile.

Okay since y'all are finished sniping at each other can we eat already Destiny said looking at her menu, as Krissy winks at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy Hardy Jr- Robert Richard

Charlotte is Nathan's daughter he is not dying his father is Valentin Cassadine. Nelle died given birth to a daughter name Morgan Grace Corinthos. Detective Harrison Chase started up a friendship with Kiki they will date eventually until Dillon comes back and drama ensues. Dante and Lulu has two twin boys name Vincenzo Lucas Falconeri and Dominic Michael Falconeri born May 2017.

 **Metro Court Hotel**

The party is in full swing when Valerie enters with her new boyfriend Carly turned to Bobbie " Mom who is that guy with Valerie" she asked.

"Carly" she asnwered warningly

' I never seen him around before hmm i guess i will go and introduce myself "she said being to walk over when Bobbie pulled her back. " Leave them!" Bobbie says as she watched Val make her way over to Kristina " Oh my gosh Val you made it " Krissy said hugging her as she looked over her shoulder " well hello now" she says.

As Valerie chuckles Krissy this is Dr. Tommy Hardy and Tommy this is my friend Kristina she said introducing them Krissy hugged him " nice to meet you Kristina say. " Likewise, i hey babe i'm going to go say hello to Bobbie i will be back he said kissing Valerie on the cheek then walked away.

Valerie smiled " Spill Spencer he is kind of hot" Krissy said watching him walk way which made Val nudge her. " Well i met him when i was bringing in a perp and we just start up a friendship then it progressed and here we are you know she answers. Krissy watched her friend " you like him alot i could tell your glowing" Kristina says , Val sighs i do like him i lot its just so crazy you know since the whole Curtis thing you know she responds.

That's when Krissy steps back and looks her over from top to bottom " Whattt" Valerie said looking at Krissy oddly. Valerie in true Spencer fashion changed the subject " so what are you having do you know already" she asked. Hoping to divert attention from herself to she was ready to share " Nope we are all going to find out at the same time only two people know that is Dr. Lee and the person who made this Kristina said.

Showing her the glock 26 9mm with a grin on her face " Oh my god Kristina what is that" Valerie asked in shock as Krissy covered it up. " Oh relax will you its fake when i shoot this the confetti will come out pink if its a girl and blue if it a boy" Kristina says.

Oh okay for a minute there i was worried just as Destiny walked over " Hey Kris what's up i have something for you" she says handing it to her. She opened it up and pressed play that is when Sam popped up on the screen " hey Krissy congratulations i am happy for you i wish i could be there with you guys i love you bye" she said.

Hi aunt Krissy Danny said waving say hi Scout before the video ended she started to get teary eyed before leaving the room. As Val and Destiny looked at each other " What just happen" Destiny said as they started to go after her when Molly gave them a look then went after her.

" Krissy you okay" Molly said walking over older sister Kristina turned her back and quickly wiped the tears away. " Yeah you know i am fine like i knew they aren't here anymore its just surreal that they won't even visit. I understand though you know its hard for them right now i just never thought for this moment we would be down a Davis Girl you know" she said facing Molly.

I know i miss them too you know Molly said taking her sisters hand ' but i am here always and Sam is always one phone call away she said wiping away another tear. Krissy looked over at her baby sister and smiled " Thanks Moll Davis girls on one" she says as they do it then hug.

Now let's go on inside and find out what if i am having another niece or nephew to spoil rotten Molly said leading her back inside. All the chat going around " hey Freddy pass me that microphone" Krissy asked as Molly stood by her mom who pulled her in for a hug. " **I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL BEEN DYING TO KNOW WHAT I AM HAVING SO SHALL WE"** Kristina says with a grin.

' Dante yelled " It's a boy" as he started laughing which made her laugh.

When Sonny spoke i think we have enough boys " my money is on a girl" as everyone laughed. Okay, Okay now before i pull it out its not a real gun so Dad , Dante relax Krissy says smiling. As sh pulled the gun out the box taking a deep breathe " Okay her goes" she shouted excitedly. Before pulling the trigger and Pink confetti blasted out she yelled " I'M HAVING A GIRL , I'M HAVING A GIRL".

Everyone went on to congratulate her just as she was recieving hugs from family and friends that is when it hit her. That is when she made her way over to Valerie who was talking to Amy " oh my gosh congratulations its a girl" Val said hugging her. " Or should i be telling you the same thing Officer Spencer" Kristina said as Valerie was shocked that is when Amy interjected " I didn't say anything i swear".

Valerie laughed " Amy i know" as Krissy waited for any answers looking at her all Valerie could do was shake her head yes. Krissy shouted " YES" as she jumped up an down clapping her hands " oh we could so do this together she said.

* * *

New York City

After making that bust Greg drove around for a while before stopping at a bar on the Lower East side he just needed to get out his head. He sat there a while babysitting his drink when someone sat down next to him. " You know if i didn't know any better i would have thought your were following me" she said putting her purse down.

" Adrianne what are you doing here" he asked confused

' I was going to ask you the same thing but i always come here don't you go to the cop bar in little italy" she asked. Yeah i normally do but i need to but i need to get out of my head and think and Michelle told me about this place. I answered your question what are you doing here he said.

' Oh me i am meeting my date here we are going to the restaurant next door" Adrianne says with a grin. He shook his head " so who is this guy he better be good to you" Greg said laughing, oh stop it she said pushing him gently as she laughed.

So what has you out here wait or that means your still fighting with your wife then" she asked

Greg smirked and sighs " it's not so much as fighting but with her its like she always has to be right and if you don't agree with her she will guilt you into it he says. " Greg you never liked bullies as far back as i have known you and it happen to be one of your best personality traits don't let someone take that from you Adrianne said.

As she looks up and sees her friend " well i have to go take care of yourself and Oh Greg your not a douche bag so don't start being one either" she says hugging him then walks away. He watched her walk away before sighing " I'm not that guy" he whispered then finished his drink and left. Unbeknownst to him someone saw him talking when he got home he saw her car and he shook his head.

" Hey Jules i'm home i was able to get off this weekend so we could go to that couples retreat with Parker and Amanda" Greg said putting his keys down.

"Are you being unfaithful to me Greg " she said

' What no why would you ask me that' he answered

She shoved him " LIAR THEN WHAT IS THIS GREG YOU SURE LOOK COZY WITH YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND" Jules spat angrily showing him the picture.

He shook his head " its not like that Jules i just ran into her there she was meeting her date there whose a man" Greg said annoyed.

' Oh now so your lying to your wife for her now' Jules replies

"DAMN IT JULES IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AND WERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM ANYWAY " he said attempting to take the phone to see. That's when she slapped him across the face hard his face twitched. As he stared at her in shock when she spoke " don't come to bed" Jules said storming away, when he yelled in frustration.

Greg laid there on the sofa trying to calm down his mind floated back to that night and following morning

 _FLASHBACK_

 _When he grabbed his handcuffs " your sure about this i know i can be a bit much" Greg said when she put her finger on his lips shushing him. " Give me what you got " Kristina said kissing him as he pulled back staring at her eyes._

 _Knowing he should stop he was no longer drunk but he didn't want to he hadn't felt this free in a while now. As he hooked the handcuff on her hand and to the bed post before he kissed her hard Kristina gripped the bed post. She felt him at her opening teasing her before she slammed back on him taking him all the way in._

 _' OH FUCK GAWD THAT FELT SO GOOD' she said gasping as he start to move slowly as he gripped her waist. That's when he bent over her back to kiss her she pulled his hair tight and whispered " faster and harder stop holding back she said. There was something dark in her eyes that was calling him so he pounding inside her with brute force._

 _She gasped " OH GAWD YEA,YEA,YEA,YEA GRRREGGG FUCK,FUCK,FUCKKKK" she bellowed as she moved on back on him faster. No longer able to hold on her body starts to slouch when pulled out she whimpered as he sat down having her face him. As he sank back inside her cover her mouth with his as he continued to slam inside her relentlessly._

 _Gripping his back with one hand as she rode him fast and hard chasing her end, when he yanked her hair back taking her breast in his mouth groaning against her. As she shouted out her climax not soon after he followed he reached to take of the handcuffs. That's when they both plopped down on the bed breathing hard " God wow umm i never came like that before" he said._

 _" Really why' Kristina asked with a raise eyebrow_

 _' She doesn't like it rough at all so i always have to hold back" he answered._

 _Kristina looked at him in shock as she ran her hand down his chest " what a waste because your talented" she said with a seductive grin. He ran his hand through her hair " you sure i didn't hurt you" he said gazing into her eyes. When she smiles " It was a good hurt and it had been a long time since i have had sex like that" Krissy says._

 _When he pulled her face to his kissing her pulling back and laying on his back he reached to take off the condom. He silent cursed himself" umm i think the condom broke" Greg said throwing it in the garbage. " DAMNN GREG your a fucking beast" she said laughing relax i will buy the morning after pill don't sweat it she said putting her hands under the blanket._

* * *

 _Port Charles_

 _As he plopped down on the bed " fuck" he said trying to catch his breathe as Kristina rolled her eyes he was a sad disappointment she thought of him the whole time . And Clearly she don't know what she was thinking but he was a really good kisser and his tongue worked magic tricks. But this was just said she would finish herself off when she got home that is when he broke her out her thoughts._

 _"Kristina i hope i wasn't too much for you" Grayson said she put on a fake smile and just winked at him. " Umm i am going to go use the bathroom" she said getting up, damn girl comeback you look to good to cover up he said._

 _She rolled her eyes as she closed the bathroom door finishing herself off before leaving this they were not doing this again. When she came out he was fast asleep Kristina smirked to herself putting on her clothes and left to go home and take a shower and forgetting this ever happened._

 _Rubbing her stomach " hey Izzy bear Mommy is sorry i was selfish tonight it won't happen again okay my girl i promise" she said falling asleep._


	9. Chapter 9

Port Charles

It was almost Christmas and Krissy was already a little over six months pregnant not soon after her gender reveal party. Valerie told everyone she was expecting they were both overjoyed to be sharing this experience together. Kristina had less then three months left Valerie was due in late June.

They were on their way shopping when they stopped at Kelly's to get something to eat. When suddenly someone came up behind her kissing her neck causing her to turn around and slug whoever. Geeze Grayson don't sneak up on pregnant woman like that I could have killed you Krissy says.

He sat on the floor holding his mouth " my god where did you learn to hit like that " Grayson said getting up. " I go to the box gym what do you want Grayson i am a little busy at the moment" she says, well i missed you Krissy you haven't been returning my calls he said.

" Like i said i have been busy running around getting stuff for my baby and school and work i have been swamped" she said trying not to hurt his feelings. As he tried to wrap his arms around her she maneuvered him around " What's going on its like you have been freezing me out" he whines. " Aww come on don't act like you haven't had several girls to keep you busy" Krissy says squeezing his face.

She sat hoping Valerie would hurry up with their food " What are you talking about your my number one girl Kris but you not acting right i may have to call up my number two" he said with a grin. As she shook her head " well you know what maybe you have to do what you will Grayson she said when her phone rang.

"Corinthos yeah i am on my way" she said hanging up the phone just as Valerie came out "hey Krissy i got our food" she said. Well I have to go see you around Grayson" she said walking away, please tell me you didn't Valerie asked.

Look I was pregnant and really really was all Krissy got out when Val stopped her " I so don't want to know" she says as the left him standing there. After stopping at the office momentarily and checking on renovations of the new location.

They finally went shopping " you know I think it's a little premature for me to be shopping for anything" Valerie says.

" Nonsense I'm not saying you go balls to the wall but start getting little things like investing in a crib or a bassinet depending on whose place your going to live at Kristina said.

Do this take a picture send it to him see if he likes it make a down payment and start from there she continued. As they walked through the store when someone put there hands over Valerie's eyes. " Tommy what are you doing here I thought you were at the hospital " she said in shock. He smiled " well my grandmother said this something to be excited about" Tommy said.

Sonny sat looking at the last picture they took as a family everyone in attendance his baby boy was gone. He didn't know what was going on with Kristina but he knew she was like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. And then there was Michael who was just trying to get his bearings after all he had lost but he had a lot to love to give.

Baby Morgan was his saving grace she kept him going whenever he felt like having the grief swallow him whole. It would be any day now he would have another little granddaughter he thought with a smile.

Kristina had been irritable all day she had the most trying of weeks ever start with having to shut down Grayson hard. Which annoyed her to no end because she had tried to be nice but he just wouldn't have it. He decide he would put her on blast but he never expected her to air him out embarrassing him in front of the entire student body.

Not to mention she was ready for this baby to come out already she had already passed all her class she would graduate in april. Then she could finally put college behind her when suddenly she felt like she had to got to the bathroom. " Oh shit , Oh shit , Oh shit fuck, fuck , fuck this can't be happening she said walking a little faster to her car.

When knelt over grabbing hold of a tree that is when T.J came along " hey Krissy you okay" he asked, she gives him a nervous chuckle. " No i am not i think my water just broke and i am going to have the baby right now" Kristina said.

" Ahhhh you mean right now, right now " T.J said in shock pulling out his phone to text Molly.

' NO TOMORROW T.J YES RIGHT NOW " she says as he rushes her to her car that is when Molly ran over. Okay you drive i will stay in the back with my sister okay " she says, damn he loved her she had perfect timing.

As he sped off to the hospital Molly mad all the calls while Kristina tried to stay calm " breathe with me okay Molly said. "EEEEOoooohhhh just like we practiced in lamaze class she said as Krissy shook her head " jesus Molly stop" she says. That is when they were pulled over ughhh come on , come on , come on " he said aggravated.

"Sir do you know your were going 55 in a 25 zone" the officer said when Kristina shouted in pain T.J hoped it would work. " Look officer i know my girl friend and i are trying to get her sister to hospital fast she is having a baby" he answered.

License and registration son" the officer said that is when T.J spoke " this isn't my car its hers in the back there but i do have my license" he said. As the officer put his hand on his gun " Is there a problem officer this is my car My name is Kristina Corinthos Davis. He is Thomas Ashford jr Commissioner Jordan Ashford son " she said trying to control her breathing.

Before screaming again that is when the officer noticed they were telling the truth his eye went wide " follow me" he said. As he ran back to his car T.J looked back at them and shook his head following the cop. Everything happened so fast when they go to the hospital Alexis ran in " mom would you come with me" Krissy called.

" If you want me too yeah i would want nothing more" Alexis answered as Sonny shook his head giving her a slight smirk. As they lead them to labor and delivery while the rest of the family waited pacing back and forth. Just then Alexis came out with tears of joy in her eyes " she here are daughter did great i mean so much determination" she relayed

Can we see her yeah come this way she said leading the way " everyone meet Isabella Natasha Corinthos Davis" Alexis said as Krissy showed them the baby from the window. " Grandpa would you like to go in and hold your granddaughter" she asked. Sonny's face lite up " i sure do " he replied entering the room kissing his daughter on the cheek.

" Hey Izzy this is grandpa" Kristina said smiling at him

' Wow she is beautiful you did good sweet heart" he said looking down at his new little granddaughter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay so the story jumps 4 years to where Betrayal end and it picks up after Morgan's return._

 **New York**

"I have to go it's my little girls forth birthday and i missed 3 of them i can't sit around doddling Ed" Greg said looking at the picture with a smile.

Eddie shook his head "well whose fault is that not mines its that girl with gold bush to you so don't blame me, So what is going on with Jules Greg " he asked. Greg shrugged "she wants to take this to court i have been trying to meet her half way but as usual it all or nothing with her" he says. I went to pick up Fannie the other day she tried to have me barred from picking up we have shared custody.

Now she is trying to get sole full custody to get me to crumble at her whim i am not doing it so she could push i will push too" he finishes. His friend shook his head " why does it have to be this way Greg try to repair your marriage and get custody of your other daughter" Eddie says.

Greg looked at him incredulously " Why fuck the will i do that Ed that is given Jules exactly what she wants and that is for everyone to do and give her what she wants its not happening" he says shaking his head. " Man you guys were good together and happy once " Eddie says, no Ed i wasn't happy i just gave in hoping she would love me enough to meet me half way.

That is never going to happen because she is never going to meet you half way it always her way I done man he says. "G she just wants her family to be whole again like y'all use to be and you want to know how I know that because her and Miranda talked Eddie insists.

Of course she wants shit to go back to how it use to be because it benefited her That shit never benefited me. I was always the one giving and sacrificing until I WAS SACRIFICING MYSELF AND IT WASN'T ENOUGH SO I'M DONE LIKE DONE DONE!. So don't ask me to sacrifice anymore then I already have Greg said solemnly as he looked out the window.

When he phone rang " Grewg daddy " Izzy said waving into the phone, that is when his demeanor changed. " Hey birthday girl what you doing having a birthday breakfast" he asked, Yes I have pancakes and mama let me get whip cream with sprinkles on it Izzy said with a smile.

Before turning to her cousin say hi Mikey she said turning the phone to the boys direction. Who waved shyly before she turned the phone back to herself are you coming mama said I can have big ice cream cake.

No, No, No little missy papa and Juju said you can have big ice cream mommy said you can get chocolate cake Kristina said. Ice cream cake! Izzy said pouting and crossing her arms, as Greg chuckled before speaking.

Why can't she have ice cream cake it's her birthday and ice cream cake is awesome Greg said. " Why you say because it's a four tier ice cream cake with actual gold trimming FOR A FOUR YEAR OLD" Krissy said taking the phone.

He paused " what do you mean actual gold trimming" Greg asked confused.

"I mean Actual gold Greg like the chain around your neck" she says as he and Eddie looked flabbergasted. Umm I mean I thought when she said ice cream cake I thought she meant like carvel or baskin Robbins who would get that for a four year old he said.

Exactly my point Greg but my father and Julian thought it would be a good idea to show her the most extravagant birthday cakes known to man. In which I said some choice words for that no I don't mind spending any a pretty penny on her because I do but for a birthday cake NO! she continued. Well we just got to my parents house so i will see you in a couple of hours he whispered.

After picking up his family he calling the precinct then stopped to pick up Fannie he knocked on the door. " No Greg she isn't going she is staying with Parker this weekend" Jules said, No i have her this weekend Jules you know that i have it in writing so please just get me my daughter he answered.

DADDY ! Fannie yelled running to her father but Jules stopped her , go sit baby she said to the little girl. Rolling his eyes " why are you doing this to her Jules its my weekend you had her around Ken without my consent. But i didn't make a scene at all i want my daughter " Fannie baby go get your coat" he said.

Yay ! she said running excitedly to get her jacket, she isn't going anywhere Greg so you're going to be the one to tell her she isn't going Jules said. No i am not why are you making me do this i have a court order saying i get every other weekend and you have to work. So please just give me my daughter as she came running as Jules blocked the door as the little girl started to cry.

" Look what your doing to her Jules" he said

' I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HER GREG YOU ARE , YOU DECIDE TO DESTROY OUR FAMILY YOUR HURTING BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS AND JUST COME HOME" Julissa said. I am at the house you left Jules not me as Fannie started to cry more " its okay baby don't cry Daddy isn't leaving without okay just calm down" he said.

Shaking his head you made me do this Greg said looking back at the cop car that is when Jules saw the officers get out the car. " Your going to forcibly remove my daughter from my arms as she tried to pick her up but Greg was faster. Calling off the officers " Say see you sunday mommy " Greg said shaking his head, Love you mommy kisses the little girl said waving as he walked to the car.

Just then Amanda and Parker pulled up jumping out the car as she ran after her " GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER GREG" she said pulling at his arms. Putting her on his neck " are you crazy your going to make me drop her, " Just give my sister her daughter Greg" Parker said.

Opening the car door and passed her to his sister " Lock the door he said in italian, before turning around " No Parker i have her this weekend it is court appointed. That is when Jules slapped him across the face hard " Listen here you asshole you will give me my daughter back or this will be the last time you see. I will get full sole custody until you get your head out your ass and do what's best for your daughter she demanded.

He never said anything but shook his head " enjoy your weekend Jules" and i got this on tape to good luck with that Greg said walking away. She went to hit him again but Parker stopped her " Jules stop your daughter is watching your behavior please i get it your angry and hurt but don't do this in front of her" she said.

Greg got in the car as she broke down in tears when Amanda stood in front of the car " you see what your doing to your family" she shouted glaring at him. He rolled down the window some " Wow its amazing its still everyone else fault but her huh Amanda" Greg said as Eddie drove off.

" Son it should be like this" Ronan said

' I know pop but i have done everything in my power she is the on who wants to make it a fight" Greg answered. When his grandfather said in italian " i always knew she was crazy" as everyone else shook there head. It's her sisters birthday whatever the situation the kids shouldn't be pit against each other" the old man continued in italian.

 **Port Charles**

"Isabella Natasha Corinthos come on you have school" she shouted to her four year old. When the little girl appears at the top of the steps " Mama its my birthday soon"she said jumping the last few steps. Is it you sure I could have swore it was my birthday Krissy said with a grin.

As Izzy smiled " No mama its Izzy's birthday Febuarii 19" the little girl said, really your sure because i was certain it was mines Kristina said tapping her chin. Making the little girl giggle "Mama" she said, okay lets go Izzy bear Kristina said helping her into her book bag. We have to go get Mikey and get some birthday breakfast at Kelly's she continued.

After breakfast dropping both kids off at school she headed straight to the office and getting to work, that is when Morgan knocked.

" Hey Krissy came i come in" he asked

Smiling at him " sure come in how's it going little brother by the way i got Mikey to school he was siked" Krissy said. Morgan smiled i bet he got to have pancakes loaded with sugar" he chuckled, " they were going to school how could i refuse so how did the meeting go with Diane she asked. " Well i'm officially not dead anymore and i have a whole shit loaded of money more then i can ever spend" he says.

But Diane helped me get a trust set up for Mikey and my new baby girl " Morgan said with a smile, as her mouth dropped "No shit its a girl" Kristina squealed. Jumping to hug him oh my god that is awesome congrats dad she said shoving him. Making him smirk " Oh stop it Krissy you already knew you called it from th beginning" Morgan said.

" So what's this about this double ice cream cake" he asked as she poured him a cup of coffee, " excuse me oh no there is no double ice cream cake Dad and Julian have lost their mines. No let me rephrase Dad and Julian have lost their collective fucking mines if they think i will be getting that cake Kristina says.

Morgan chuckles " why not come on Kris she is only four once" he says as he continues to laugh, she rolled her eyes at him. " She is going to get her chocolate batgirl cake and be happy" Kristina says, well we can't wait to come tomorrow it should be fun is her dad coming i still don't like that guy" Morgan said.

" Yeah her dad is coming with his family they should be here already and give him a chance Morgan i was being a bitch " she says. Oh yay Corinthos, Cassadine- Jerome mash up and nothing should go wrong he says sarcastically. Yeah right i am always prepared okay because i know who i am dealing with okay i put nothing pass them.

Sitting down next to him on the sofa " so have you decide what you want to do with yourself and no its not a job offer" she said. " Why i'm rich bitch" he said as she shoved him, no i spoke to Sam and the guy here who runs MJPI here and i will start work there soon after i find a house my mom is driving me nuts" Morgan says.


	11. Chapter 11

**Port Charles**

After they landed Krissy had a limo pick them up from the important " i guess crime really does pay huh" Miranda said snidely. Greg looked at Eddie " look can we not do this okay please" Greg said as she rolled her eyes. " I love you Greg but i am not going to pretend i like this new lifestyle of yours" Miranda said, lifestyle huh or getting away from the personal who hurt me more then i will ever say he responds.

As she scoffs " like you hurt her with other woman that isn't even up to the caliber Jules is" she says, his parents put the kids in the car. You want the whole story or the truth you want whatever ass backwards story Jules spun to make herself the victim Greg said.

" Guys relax please" Eddie said knowing his wife was a hothead latin and is strong when it comes to her friends. Rolling her eyes " please Greg your are not fooling anyone your made because Jules won't let you treat her like a whore" she said. He shook his head no i have tried to protect her so she don't mind dogging to anyone who would listen.

So here it is for you Miranda " How she goes behind my back to have Kyle buy my daughter expensive gifts like i don't provide for my child because i do. All the time she run to confide in him throwing him in my face all the time and yes i cheated for years ago i admit that. I was wrong and i agreed to counseling only to make it about me doing her wrong lets.

WHILE I MAKE SACRIFICE AFTER SACRIFICE AFTER SACRIFICE UNTIL I WAS SACRIFICING MYSELF AND SHE STILL WASN'T HAPPY. IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT MAKING HER THE VICTIM AND ITS EVERYONE ELSE'S FAULT BUT NEVER HERS. I will take my punches when i am wrong but she was never willing to meet me half way only time she ever gave leeway was in the beginning. That was eight years ago Miranda oh and the my favorite trying to make me Kyle.

And if that wasn't bad what about i had rape fetish like i would really hurt her or any other female that way. I have a mother and sister and cousin but non of that mattered so yeah Jules wants to make it all about her not willing to fuck me like i like. But guess what it was never about sex it is more about her taking and taking and never giving in return.

It was about her being more concerned with everything going her way so she isn't uncomfortable it didn't matter if i was uncomfortable and you know for a while it was cute. But after a while its grading and soul sucking let me tell you i am done being her bitch just so i won't be alone i matter too Greg said opening the car door then slammed it.

" Eddie i didn't know it was that bad between them" she said as he pulled his wife into his arms wiping her tears away. Taking a deep breathe " Of course you didn't babe because he doesn't go out his way to talk bad about her he keeps whatever's going on to himself" Eddie said rubbing her back. That is when Greg rolled down the window " y'all coming" he asked, as Eddie pulled her towards the car.

And helping her in " I'm not going to be bff's with this girl but i will treat your daughter just like i do Fannie" Miranda said. He looked over at her" Don't expect you too Miranda and thank you " Greg said as the car drove off. Trying to break the tension " hope nobody got her what we did" Jenny said, nah she told me what she like and what we get her so don't worry he said.

So were are we staying at her house" Ilaria asked

" I think we are staying at her mom's place she has multiple rooms, but Eddie, Miranda and the boys are staying at the Metro Court Hotel" Greg answered. After dropping everyone off Greg got ready " Gregorios where are you going " his mother asked, oh i'm going to pick up Izzy he said with a smile. I want to come with you" his mom asked, oh mom i coming back here for dinner get to know Ms. Davis he answered taking Fannie with him.

Alexis smiled " So what's for dinner" Ilaria asked, oh well the Puluzzo's is catering Alexis answers as his mother looked on confused. " I don't cook so i can order like the best of them" she says, when Ilaria spoke me and my father will cook papa she called to her father. As the older man got up " its okay you don't have to" Alexis says, i want to and i need to feel useful some how what were you ordering from this place Ilaria said.

As Alexis shook her head yes " umm we were just going to get some manicotti with chicken parmigiana and garlic bread with her birthday cake for today with the family here in the dining room. And the party is tomorrow so she will have fun with all her classmates and cousins Alexis says.

Okay so what do you have Ilaria says as Alexis made a face I think we are going to have to go to the store she says making them other laugh. After calling his friends to meet them at the park he waited for Izzy to get out okay Fannie remember I told you that you have a big sister he asked.

The little shook her head " like auntie Torrie and Auntie Parker are to mommy Fannie says. Yeah just like that but she is older than you are and that is who we are waiting for right now Greg says. I get to meet my sister she said with a smile , yeah we are waiting for her to get out of school he answered.

When he looked down at his phone Jules was calling again he wondered if she was always this crazy and he never saw it. Answering the phone and gave it to Fannie " Hi mommy I with daddy we waiting for my sister " she said innocently.

Daddy mommy wanna peak to you she said passing him the phone tell mommy you got to ride a pony he said. Oh okay mommy I got to ride a pony her name was sunshine and she was pretty Fannie said. Greg hope she could stall long enough so they would open the doors to get Izzy.

When the doors finally opened hey Jules by Jules we gotta go get Isabella I will call you later he said hanging up quickly. We she saw him Daddy Grewg" Izzy said running to him, just then Morgan was behind him.

"Hi uncle Morgan" said waving as Greg held both Girls, Hey Mikey what's going on dude he said giving his son a High five before picking him up. When Mikey asked him in Spanish where's mami Morgan answered she is in the car.

Can you say see you later Izzy Morgan said, bye Izzy later Mikey said shyly as Morgan nodded to Greg and walked away. Izzy smiled at Fannie Hi daddy Grewg is that my little sister she asked. Which made him smile " Yes this is you little sister her name is Fannie and Fannie this is Isabella " he says.

Getting them to the car putting them in their carseat " You girls want to go to the park" he said with a smile. "YAYYY THE PARK! they shouted excitedly in that moment he was the happiest man alive with his girls. They were different but they shared the same smile Fannie was dirty blonde hair and green eyes, Isabella had an olive skin tone with green eyes and dimple that showed.


	12. Chapter 12

**New York city**

 **Jules sat aggravated " I can't wait for this custody hearing so that Greg gets Fannie" Michelle said from behind her. She turns around "Michelle its isn't my fault i am sorry because i would never wanted anything. To happen to Emmett he was apart of my family and i know your hurting but this wasn't my fault i swear to you its her fault " she says pleadingly.**

 **"See that's the thing Jules its never your fault Emmett wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you. And your incessant need to feel like your so much better then someone else like you personify class you don't. You never give anyone else you always take and take and take Emmett was always there fighting your battles.**

 **And where did that get him now DEAD i'm going to put the mob rat back in her box hehe but who actually lost. YOU because it sure as hell wasn't her and she got your husband and if i know Greg like i know i do. He is not coming back to you at all and i am going to make sure he gets custody of Fannie. Seriously who the fuck do you think you are you are trash and i already told his lawyer what you did so prepare for your RECKONING because its coming honey Michelle says walking away.**

 **" Please Michelle wait don't do this okay you know its her fault" Jules begged**

 **Shaking her head you don't get it do you and you don't care about nobody as long as you get what you want she answers. " That whore came after my family what was i supposed to do" Jules said arrogantly. Looking at her incredulously " do you hear yourself your sister is a grown ass woman chased that girl all the way upstate New York. That girl wasn't chasing her your sister went to her hometown to teach when she could have taught anywhere Michelle laughs.**

 **" Parker was confused and lonely and she took advantage of my sister" she says , as Michelle shook her head. " Parker is a grown ass woman who made a fucking choice but in your mind your sister didn't make a choice. I mean seriously Jules how bat shit are you because you sound stupid trying to make excuse for your sister when she is guilty.**

 **But like i said i can't wait to you get your Emmett can't have his and you won't have yours Michelle said and walked away. " MICHELLE, MICHELLE PLEASE COME BACK" Jules called, as Michelle passed Kyle as she walked away. Looking back and shook her head " YOU STILL DON'T SEE JULES" chuckling until she was gone.**

 **He came over and hugged her " i was hoping to have dinner with my two favorite people before Fannie goes with Parker where is she" Kyle asked. That is when Jules started to cry " Greg came and took her and he had the police there" she says. Ughh that bastard he doesn't deserve you Jules you or Fannie he doesn't" Kyle ranted not knowing Michelle doubled back.**

 **Jules why did you give her to him you should have fought him now your daughter is with him and that bitch" he says. I know but i couldn't he had a court order and the cops there with him and me getting arrested ruins my petition for sole and primary custody she answers. Reaching his hand across the table " i am going to make sure you get just what you want.**

 **So what are you going to do about the marriage because you can't stay with that insufferable jack ass" Kyle answers. Sighing " i refuse to give him what he wants so he can take my daughter and have her with that bitch" Julissa says.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

Greg sat watching the girls play when Eddie and Miranda came over with their kids Javier, Elias and Diego. " Hey Man" Eddie called as Fannie ran when she saw she ran over to give them a hug, Izzy ran over after her and waved. " Izzy i want you to meet some friends of mine this is Eddie and Miranda and their sons. Javier he is 8, Elias he is 5 and Diego he is three Greg said , looking at Eddie i know you your the tective that followed me and Mama right.

He looked down at her " yeah i did because your mama and i needed to have a adult Eddie answers as she climbs on the bench. My uncle Dante is a tective too he is the best and i'm four and todai my burtday and mama going to get me big ice cream and i having a big party for me" Izzy says.

That's when both Eddie and Greg started to chuckle " daddy Grewg can i go play now" she asked jumping of the park bench. " Yeah go ahead stay where i can see you and your sister alright" he says as the kids ran off that is when they started to laugh even harder. " Am i missing something" Miranda ask, Greg shook his head still laughing as he try to calm himself.

" Well she has it in her head that her mother is going to by her a four thousand dollar 4 tier chocolate ice cream cake with real gold trimmings" he says. She looked at them in shock " she is buying a four thousand dollar cake for a four year old Miranda asked. "No she isn't Miranda look her grandfather showed her this cake and now she don't want anything else" Greg says.

As they watched the kids play " Yo G look Miranda and i were talking and we wanted to apologize we understand that your were pushed to your breaking point. And i have seen it for myself i just couldn't believe it you know Eddie says. We also felt like you were giving up without a fight and i myself didn't know the extent of how bad things had gotten with the two of you.

And you never said anything i mean we loved Jules we spent almost the last 8 years with each other any way i am sorry Greg Miranda says. " Look i don't like bashing her she is Fannie' mother i'm not trying to hurt her but i have come to realize that. I can't keep sacrificing myself because it makes nobody and i have grown to resent her for that but i am not being malicious Greg says.

Just then Izzy ran over grabbing her water bottle " daddy Grewg i hungry can we have cake" she asked as he chuckles. " Go ahead and play a little more and then we will go get some food alright" he says kissing her on top her head. 'Okay" she said as she runs away to play, her and Fannie do look alot alike but she has the deep dimples Miranda says.

While the kids were playing they saw a woman stop and talking to Izzy Greg got up to see what was going on so did his friends. " Hi Izzy you remember me" the woman asked, your mama friends the little girl says. The woman shook her head yes i am mama's friend where is she is that stranger making you feel uncomfortable she asked.

Not giving Izzy time to answers " Come on Izzy "she said taking her hand when Greg spoke " excuse you can let her go" he said. NO where is her mother i don't know matter of fact where is her guards the woman said. Look let my daughter go right now as Izzy squirmed to get out the woman's grasps as she scoffs. Izzy doesn't have a father that i know for a fact nice try she says when she was grabbed by her hair from behind.

" Didn't i tell you to never approach my daughter again since your last stunt " Krissy says, as the woman stammered out. " Kriss...tina I...I...I was just making sure she was okay i saw her with a strange man she said letting Izzy go. That is when Kristina yanked her around grabbing her by her face " Let me make this very clear he is her father now you know where you went wrong right she said.

As they saw the evident fear in the woman's eyes " i'mmmm ssssorrry i want do it again i promise just let go please" Carlina says. When Kristina shoved her away roughly " GO I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN" she responds. Kristina I just was all she got out before Krissy moved closer when she backed up before taking off the other direction.

Closing her eyes and shook her head " crazy bitch" Kristina said before looking down at her daughter ' Hi Izzy bear" she said with a smile. "MAMA" she said running and jumping into her arms as Greg and his friends looked on in confusion. As she kissed Izzy and put her down seeing his face expression" go ahead and play baby she says.

After Izzy ran off " what was that" Greg asked, oh that is Carlina she is my ex fantastic piece of ass brazilian, puerto rican and Italian. But the bitch has lost her mind i broke up with her about a year ago and she would let go she answered with a shrug.

You said again like she tried to run off with Izzy before he asked. Umm she tried after we broke up pick her up and take her for ice cream and i beat her ass and got the TA fired Krissy said. Why the TA? Miranda asked, because she is the one who gave Izzy to her because she seen her with me before Krissy answers.

Greg looked on in shock " why don't you get a restraining order against her Kristina" he asked, why she is the grand daughter of Sonny Corinthos and Julian Jerome that speaks for itself she says. Anyway Detective how are you she says looking at Eddie, " Kristina this is my wife Miranda " he answered.

" Hello Kristina Corinthos" she said shaking her hand, what are you doing here Greg asked as he watched her. I was over at a cake shop to pick up her cake for tonight and tomorrow but they will delivering it to the venue she answers. Which made him smile " what kind of cake did you get because Izzy has different plans' he said.

Smiling "haha i know she does but trust me she will get over it she is four what do i look like spending that on a child's cake. I got a text from my mom saying that your mom and grandpa decided to cook Izzy birthday dinner Krissy says looking at her watch. Shall we go then and get some of that good food Greg says nodding for his friends to come as well.

Miranda gathered the kids " go ahead with daddy baby i see you at yaya's alright i love you , i love you , i love you Kris said kissing her as she giggled. Okay mama i love you , i love you , i love you too Izzy replies kissing her too before she ran off as Krissy winked at Greg. When he picked up both girls smiling at them which made her smirk " i hope you're intentions aren't to hurt him" Miranda said as they watched him.

Krissy smiled " this whole thing was to avoid hurting him but quick question did you say the same thing to your good friend the ice princess" she said shaking her head. As Miranda nodded " i didn't think i needed too because i thought i could trust her but i guess i was wrong" she answers.

You don't know me for yourself all you know is what Julissa tells you maybe you should see for yourself and with that Kristina leaves as they all left.


	13. Chapter 13

**New York City**

Jules took a deep breathe pacing back and forth as the social worker spoke to her daughter as Greg sat on the other side. " You know this is your fault why don't BE A REAL MAN AND PUT YOUR DAUGHTER FIRST. Maybe we wouldn't be here if you would take your head out your own ass you selfish bastard she ranted. When Parker put her hand on her sister's shoulder " stop Julissa this isn't helping at all " she says.

As Greg shook his head with a grin on his face and never replied to her rantings " its funny that my daughter has to go through this because of you" Jules said approaching him. That is when Michelle came in " I see still not taking responsibility for your actions huh Jules. Aren't you guys here because you don't want to share custody with him he isn't the one demanding sole and primary custody you are.

You just mad as fuck that he isn't falling at your feet to do whatever you want so you think taking his daughter to control him. Greg i am so sorry i introduced you to this bitch who sucked the life out of you but i guess the only good that came out of it is your two daughters. And my wish that your first **CHILD'S** mother's lawyer wipes the floor with this bitch Michelle continued with a shrug.

" Okay look Michelle i know your hurt that Emmett is gone we all are but all this back and forth we are all family. And Jules you and Greg need to do what is best for Fannie she is what matters in this the most Parker said.

Michelle rolled her eyes " Please Parker spare me with that family bullshit because my child's father would still be here if this bitch would have just admitted she was wrong. But she has to be right all the time and everyone always fights her battles she is always the perpetual victim and i am sick of it she says.

" Michelle stop don't argue with her its pointless she likes to hear herself talk" Greg said when the social worker came out. When the little girl ran out the room " Daddy" Fannie said running as picked her throwing her up in the air and catching her as she laughed. " Hey peanut how was your day at school" he asked, Put her down Greg you know I don't like when you do that Jules said.

As the social worker watched on that is when Parker stepped in " Hey there sweetie" she says tickling the little girl. " Daddy i drew a picture with you, me, mommy and Izzy with Izzy 's mommy and you look like a princess mommy she said innocently. Jules was boiling on the inside noticing that the social worker was watching " Oh yeah sweet heart" she says.

When Greg put her down " Lets see your picture miss artist" he says with a smile, as she shows them Izzy has a shield like wonder woman and daddy your the prince she said. Oh yeah why is daddy the prince baby Jules asked, mommy, daddy can we go to Mcdonalds Fannie asked. " After mommy and Daddy talk to the nice lady we will go so i need you to go with auntie Parker alright" Greg says as she goes.

The moment she was out to ear range " alright so what's going on is she okay" he asked, no she isn't okay obviously not Greg she sees you as this hero and you can't even be that for her Jules said. "Mrs. Forsyth and Mr. McNamara she knows something is going on she said to me that she wants to go home. You two have a well adjusted child i think you two need put all your hurt feelings aside and do what is best for her she loves the both of you very much.

Now i have to report to the judge but i think you two would be better of if you settled this outside of court, It will be less traumatic for your daughter and with that she left. "Yes we should Greg just let me have sole custody you can visit but i don't want your whore around my daughter" Jules said. He shook his head i am not giving you anything of the sort what we have right now is better we share her" he responds.

" Better for who Greg not me" she says

' No Jules you just want power and control you want to be the one calling the shots just to hurt someone. The difference between me and you is i'm not out here looking to hurt you because you are my daughters mother. But you jump through hoops to hurt me and for what because i am not doing or acting how you want me too.

What's crazy is your are content with me just going and doing whatever it is you want you are fine with that but heaven forbid you do what someone else wants the world would tilt on its axis wouldn't. But i already told you i want to continue to share custody and you guys can have the whole house i will take the basement suite he says.

I want you to come home and forget this ever happen but we both can't get what we want but i will not be sharing custody. Its all or nothing Greg you choose wrong Fannie is the daughter you should be more concerned with but your not. So i as her mother need to do what is best for her and that is have a father around who wants to be her father she says.

Shaking his head and laughs but before he could speak Michelle did " Jules please this isn't about Fannie this is about him not choosing you. This is about him choosing himself and his daughters not to given into what your wants like he has in the past she said. " Michelle stop its pointless its like talking to a brick wall don't engaged can we just go get her a happy meal already" Greg said.

Rolling her eye "whatever" Jules says as Michelle bumped her on their way out, Later on that evening Parker sat watching her at their sisters house. Julissa i need you to hear me and i am not siding with Greg but i think he has a point Fannie wants to go home and you should" Parker says. Jule's head jerked up " are you serious i don't want to be in that house it's tainted because of him Par" he replies.

Taking a deep breathe " Tainted how Jules that is where you conceived her its where you and your husband created a family. Where you were happy you keep assuming he is with Kristina based on what Julissa NOTHING. As Torrie tried to interject " **NO TORRIE WE HAVE CODDLE HER ENOUGH THIS IS WHY SHE THINKS THAT EVERYONE IS JUST GOING TO PLEASE HER. I LOVE YOU JULES BUT YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR FEELINGS ASIDE AND THINK ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER. AND STOP BASING EVERYTHING YOU DO OF WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING ON YOU NEED TO BE AN ADULT.**

 **YES WE HAVE ALWAYS PROTECTED YOU AN SHELTERED YOU THINKING WE WERE PROTECTING YOU. BUT WE WEREN'T WE ENABLED YOU JULES THIS WORLD CAN BE CRUEL AND NOT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO GO YOUR WAY. YOU NEED TO THINK OF FANNIE NOT YOURSELF THAT LITTLE GIRL IS USE TO BEING HOME IN HER OWN BED AND YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HER.**

 **JULES WHAT I AM SAYING IS TAKE SOME RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR LIFE. I GET IT YOUR HURT I UNDERSTAND THAT BUT YOU TRYING TO PUNISH GREG ONLY HURTS YOUR DAUGHTER Parker says.** When Torrie jumps in " Parker stop that isn't helping she is entitled to how she feels right now her husband walked out on their family she says.

Running her hands through her hair in frustration " **NO TORRIE STOP OKAY HE DIDN'T WALK OUT ON FANNIE HE WALKED OUT ON HER. JULES YOU NEED TO REALIZE I AM NOT PERFECT I AM DEEPLY FLAWED I GAVE UP ON MY MARRIAGE AND CHASED KRISTINA. BECAUSE I LIKE THE ATTENTION SHE GAVE BECAUSE AMANDA AND I WERE GOING THROUGH A ROUGH PATCH.**

 **I MAD THAT CHOICE JULISSA AND SEVERAL OF HER FAMILY MEMBERS WARNED ME AWAY SEVERAL TIMES BUT I PUSHED ON. AND YOU SEEM TO PUT THAT ON HER I CHOICE ME PARKER FORSYTH TO CHASE HER BUT YOU THINKING YOU KNEW WHAT WAS BEST. IS WHY WE ARE HERE YOU WANTED TO HURT HER BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON YOU THOUGHT I WAS HURT Parker says.**

 **Chuckling " BUT I WASN'T I HAD THIS YOUNG WOMAN AFTER ME AND I CAN ADMIT IT I FELT GOOD AND ATTRACTIVE.** Just as Torrie was about to interject " **NO TOR I AM TIRED OF THIS I AM NOT PERFECT JULISSA YOU HAVE ALWAYS LOOKED UP TO ME. BUT YOU NEED TO SEE I AM NOT PERFECT I FALL SHORT ALL THE TIME YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMAN.**

 **STOP THINKING THAT THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE KIND TO YOU AND IT'S NOT ALWAYS GOING TO GO YOUR WAY. AND WE HAVE CODDLE YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS GOING TO GO YOUR WAY AND ITS NOT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN LOSE CUSTODY OF YOUR DAUGHTER IF YOU CONTINUE TO PUSH THIS SOLE CUSTODY BUSINESS.**

 **GREG AS NOT NEGLECTED HER AT ALL HE HAS STILL BEEN THERE WHEN HE SHOULD HAVE THE JUDGE WILL SEE YOU AS THE PROBLEM NOT HIM. BECAUSE HE ISN'T PUSHING TO TAKE HER FROM YOU HE WANTS SHARED CUSTODY AND SEEMS MORE IN TUNED ON WHAT IS BEST FOR HER. AND NOT GETTING EVEN AND I AM NOT SAYING YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE HURT BUT USING FANNIE TO HURT HIM IS WRONG JULES AND I WILL BACK FIRE Parker said storming out.**

Leaving Jules in tears as Torrie looked on thinking maybe they have protected her too much not realizing it as she watched her sisters in turmoil.

* * *

Thursday March 24, 2022

Greg had tried to avoid the courts be Jules's pushed for it by rejecting every alternative he came up with. Because she just wanted her way he blamed himself for trying to pleases her all the times but she used to be sweet and kind. He saw a side of her he never seen he thought as he waited to go into the courtroom.

When he family approached him " did you try to avoid this again Gregorios" his mother asked, yes ma she doesn't want to settle out of court. Why can't she just meet you half way what was wrong with the way things were with you guys sharing custody Ronan asked. Greg sighs "because she wants to control and hurt me because i am not giving her what she wants? he says.

As Eddie, Miranda and Michelle came to support him as well that is when Diane approached the group " Well Mr. McNamara are you ready for this" she asked. "Ready as will ever be i guess" he replied as she lead them into the courtroom as Jules came in several minutes after.

With both parents taking there seats nervously when they saw the judge walk in " just walk away Greg and do the right thing by Fannie" Jules said as the Judge took his seat. All Greg could do is shake his head as Diane chuckled knowing she already had this case won for him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Somewhere in New York**_

Flashbacks

"So how did it go" he asked

' It went well and his conditioning will be irreversible it will be as if nothing happened. Like he had a amnesia once you say the word he will be awaken. He remembers his past but he doesn't remember how he got here or what lead to it the man said.

With a smile " you will be paid exponentially how much longer now" Valentin says.

" A few more weeks give or take he is on his last treatment he will act like himself. But he will be no holds barred and he will care for anyone in his crosshairs. We put alot of incessant need on him for being away from his pregnant wife and unborn child the man spoke. Smiling so you pretty much gave him a target in this person am i right Valentin says.

* * *

 **New York city**

Just as they were begin there proceedings that is when Greg saw Kristina come in and sit in the back. Shaking his head because Diane had told him that she was subpoenaed to testify " Have both parties try to reach an amicable agreement on this child in question" the judge asked. Yes Mr. McNamara and myself have tried several times to reach an amicable agreement with Mrs. Forsyth. She has been unreasonable at best my client wants to share custody of their daughter just like they do now Diane says.

"Mrs. Forsyth- McNamara is filing for sole custody Of the almost two year old Fannie Rowe McNamara because he cannot be trusted to do what is best for her. He has decided to put his own needs over what is best for Fannie my client is only doing what is in best interest of her child Ms. Harper said.

As Diane scoffs " please Ms. Harper she wants to be able to control my client into doing whatever she wants. She never had a problem with shared custody until he didn't want to have a relationship with her anymore" she finishes.

Kristina sat in the back shaking her head as she looked at her watch the judge nodded " Does Mr. McNamara miss any picks up is he an active part of her life" he asked. Yes but he has other priorities and he has to split his time between here and upstate where he has another child outside of the marriage Ms. Harper said. " That is not the question i asked counselor is he present in Fannie McNamara life " he said.

Yes but he we think it is in the best interest that Fannie's mother have sole custody so she can be secure in knowing she comes first. Fannie is in a very fragile state where she wants to go home but the home she knows does not exist she replies.

Which made Diane laugh " Are you kidding me counselor my client already told Ms. Forsyth that she could have the house they shared and he will take the basement suite. Just so that his daughter can be in her own home it was Ms. Forsyth who decided to leave the home making it hard for her daughter" she finishes.

My client has every right to not want her daughter in a confusion situation where he invites another woman into their home. And one that is unstable as she is my client offered to help Mr. McNamara to get custody of his other daughter.

Because she fear for the safety of the little girl was surrounded by violence Ms. Harper says. Causing Diane to roll her eyes only unstable person in this equation is your client Ms. Harper your honor we have provide. Several video account of how Ms. Forsyth acts towards my client but he still never questions her sanity or her ability to take care of their daughter.

He simply wants joint shared custody he doesn't want to rip her from her mother's arms no matter how irrational she gets. My client believes she is a good mother to their daughter but only wants what is best for his daughters. Mr. McNamara wants both of his daughters to have a relationship he already has custody worked out with Ms. Corinthos. They share custody of four year old Isabella Corinthos McNamara Diane says.

Nodding again as he went through the paper work " Just like that he worked out a custody agreement with this other woman" he asked. Yes she felt bad that she denied him the first 3 and half years so she wanted to make sure he had excess to see her anytime he likes she replies. Your honor my client believes this woman is a danger to Fannie and Mr. McNamara refuses to see that Ms. Harper said.

" Is Mr. McNamara neglectful of Fannie would he knowingly put her endanger" the judge asked, that is the thing your honor we don't know his behavior has been off lately the lawyer says. As Greg shook his head Diane put her hand up " we call Miranda Arroyo to the stand" she said. Jules smiled knowing that she could attest to his change and its best for Fannie to be with her.

Miranda looked at Jules sympathetically as she sat uncomfortably " good morning Mrs. Arroyo how long have you known my client Diane asked.

' Umm about 16 years" she answered, Diane nodded in that time have you ever seen him waiver in his role as a father to Fannie" she asks. Looking over at Greg then Jules " No i have not his daughters mean everything to him and he just wants them to have the relationship with each other that he had with his sister and she has with hers she replies.

Diane smiled " Mrs. Arroyo Ms. Harper and Ms. Forsyth says that its in the best interest of the child to that Greg isn't putting her first do you agree with that assumption" she asked. Miranda looked in shock " No he dots on those girls Fannie is his baby he would go hungry if it meant they would eat" she responds.

" Have you ever seen him to neglect Fannie" Diane says

' God No i think if he could he would be a stay at home dad" Miranda says with a smile as Diane nods and shook her head. " Have you seen him with both girls" she asked, yes being that Isabella lives with her mom upstate she comes up every weekend. So he takes that time to dedicate to them Miranda replies,so by all accounts he is a good father am i right Diane says.

Miranda felt bad but she couldn't lie as mad as she was that he and Jules were here at this point instead of settling it outside of court. She couldn't lie" Yes Greg is a very good father he is attentive and supportive and very dedicated to his girls she answers.

" Thank you Mrs. Arroyo no further questions Diane said taking her seat as she smiled at Jules and Ms. Harper. Who stood up " So you have known Greg a long time huh have you ever seen him act this way standoffish unreasonable.

You told my client in one of the several conversations that you didn't understand why he and his wife couldn't work through their issues and get custody of his other daughter You did say that am i right Ms. Harper asked.

As Miranda was thrown that Jules would be so underhanded " Yes but I..." as all she could out, you even saw that he was being unreasonable am i right just answer yes or no Mrs. Arroyo. That you worried about his sanity because you told my client and i quote that this woman must a magician the way he burned his life to the ground and was taking Ms. Forsyth and Fannie down with him.

That is when the tears start to form in Miranda eyes " DID YOU NOT SAY YES OR NO MRS. ARROYO" Ms. Harper said sternly. " Yes but i didn't know " was Miranda could say , No further question Ms. Arroyo you can step down she said walking back to her seat. All she could do was throw a sympathetic look as the tears stream down her face Eddie was pissed as she went straight to his arms.

Greg looked at his friend hurt that she was used that way shaking his head Diane tapped his shoulder " don't worry about" she said. When all he could do is look back watching Miranda in tears as he mouthed Sorry to Eddie. We call Parker Forsyth to the stand" Diane said with a grin as Jules, Amanda and Ms. Harper looked on shocked. As well did Parker who stood and made her way to the stand where they read her rights.

Smiling hello Ms. Forsyth how are you" Diane asked, as Amanda tried to get Gina to stop the testimony. But she couldn't but Parker was on the witness list as Jules sat in disbelief that they would call her sister. " I am well thank you for asking Ms. Miller" she answered, have you ever known Mr. McNamara to be not be present for Fannie Diane asked.

No he hasn't Parker replies, You yourself even told your sister that it is in the best interest of her daughter to settle this outside of the courts is that correct" she asked. Parker was shocked " umm yes i just didn't want it to get here they are great parents" she answers. Amanda sat boiling in anger that this woman called her wife as a witness against her sister.

"Do you believe your sisters agree with your sister on having sole custody or do you believe that they should share custody like they are doing now" Diane asked. She stumped " I believe she is making an decision in the heat of the moment of hurt and one that i believe she will regret" Parke says. Fair enough do you believe that Mr. McNamara is a threat to Fannie that he isn't thinking clearly the lawyer says.

Shaking her head " No i don't believe he is a threat but i think he and my sister are making decision based on emotions she answers the lawyers questions. Smirking how so Mrs. Forsyth is he being unreasonable wanting share and joint custody and wants to find a solution. Instead of wanting to tear her away from her mother like she wants to do with him Diane says. I...I...I... don't know how to answers that " Parker stammered out, shaking her head " let me rephrase for you.

Is it unreasonable for him to want joint and shared custody of Fannie" she asked as all Parker could do was feel bad. " No i don't think it's unreasonable he and Jules are really good parents " she says hoping it would help. Nodding in agreement " do you think it your sister is being unreasonable or she is angry because he choose to end his relationship with her" Diane says.

Parker was stumped " I...I...I... don't see what that has to do with why we are here Ms. Miller" she said trying to save it. Which only made Diane chuckle " we are only here because Ms. Forsyth- McNamara is upset he ended the relationship with her. And she is angry that she can no longer manipulate him back into a relationship. Matter of fact at the meeting with the social worker " your sister said and i quote that it was his fault and why don't he be a real man and put his daughter first. And maybe they wouldn't be there if he wouldn't take his head out his own ass.

And in which you stepped in to calm your sister saying this isn't helping " she asked, As Julissa's eyes went wide. As Parker sat in shock " No further questions Ms. Forsyth your witness" Diane said as Ms. Harper got up. " I have one question for you has Greg changed in all the time you have known him" she asked. " Yes but they were but she was cut off by the Ms. Harper no further questions, redirect your honor" Diane asked.

In which the judge nodded " Has your sister changed Professor Forsyth" she asked, " yes but she was was all Parker was able to get out. You may stepped down now Professor as Ms. Harper glared at Diane who smirked. As Parker stepped mouthing sorry to her sister who quickly turned around hurt Amanda was disgusted.


	15. Chapter 15

**New York city**

Greg was angry that went that far with using Miranda like that " We call Michelle Tate to the stand" Diane asked. " No your honor Michelle is a hostile witness who is very angry with my client" Ms. Harper says. When Diane interjected " Miss Tate is the very reliable character witness for my client she has known him since they were children and has seen him interact with both of his daughters" she says.

" I will allow it but the moment Ms. Tate acts up in my courtroom in will dismiss her credibility" the judge said. As Diane shook her head Michelle winked at Greg as she looked at Amanda just to see how far she will go to save Jules. After swearing here in she took her seat " Ms. Tate how long have you known Greg" the lawyer asked.

' I have known Greg since the second grade" she answered Diane nodded tell me about the relationship you have with him. He has been one of my best friends since we were kids introduced him to Ms. Forsyth. And he has been there for me every step of the way since finding out i am pregnant i would be in a fog if it wasn't for him she says.

You introduced him to Ms. Forsyth how do you know her" Diane asked, she is my deceased husband sisters family i met her through him she replies. Shaking her head " i am sorry for your lost have you seen a change in Greg. Because Ms. Harper and her client says he has changed and that he shouldn't have access to his daughter do you agree" she asked.

Michelle rolled her eyes " No i haven't seen any changed in him what i have seen is him put his foot down. And Ms. Forsyth doesn't like that he did because she couldn't continue to disregard his feelings like they don't matter anymore Michelle says. " How so Ms. Tate" Diane said with smirk, she is use to him doing whatever she wanted to preserve the relationship and he isn't doing that he just wants to be a father to his daughters she answers.

" How is he with his daughters" Diane asked

' He is an amazing with them he is attentive, loving and supportive" Michelle says, shaking her head " has he done anything were he shouldn't be around his daughter" the lawyer asked. As Michelle shook her head no " nothing he is a great father he is always there for her" she answers. "Thank you Ms. Tate and again i am sorry for your loss no further questions.

That is when Ms. Harper got up " Ms. Tate is it true that you are just here to stick it to my client because you blame here for what happen to your husband" she asked. No i am here because she is trying take a child away from her father because he doesn't want her and i don't think its fair to the child to lose her father because her mother can't get her way Michelle answered.

Knowing she had to be strong and after watching what she did to Miranda on the stand knowing she said that before she found out the whole story. And she used it against her " Is that so what happen to your husband Ms. Tate" Ms. Harper asked. As Michelle blood boiled " he died in a car accident upstate New York" she answered with tears in her eyes.

That is when Ms. Harper pounced knowing that it is a hot button for her " why what was he doing upstate New York" she asked. Calmly Michelle spoke " He was supposedly helping your client stalk Ms. Corinthos " she says, why would he need to help her when you all are from the city she asked Michelle. " Because that is where Greg's parents thought she was and Emmett was supposedly going to bring her home. But Greg brought her home instead and they couldn't find him when they found his rental car in a ravine in Port Charles New York Michelle says.

" Why would my client be up there" Ms. Harper asked not knowing that is exactly where Diane wanted her to go. Michelle smiled " because she was following his other daughter's mother home" she answered. Ms. Corinthos am i right Gina says, yes Ms. Corinthos is his other daughters mother Michelle answered. Wasn't she the reason that Greg and my client were in marriage counseling because he slept with her. And didn't she destroy the marriage of Ms. Forsyth sister isn't it true that Ms. Corinthos the reason why your husband is dead.

So instead of placing blame on her you place the blames on Julissa who you said and i quote that you would make sure she lost custody of her daughter. Because your child is without his or her father Gina continued trying to get her testimony thrown out.

When Michelle calmly spoke " Yes i did say that i was angry and hurt and Julissa is to blame for what happen to Emmett as Ms. Harper tried to cut her off. But Michelle continued to talk because she always have to involve him in the drama she creates in her life.

She begged him to go up there she said as the tears started to stream down her face, wiping her tears away i said alot of things out of hurt and anger and Greg has gotten me to see that it isn't good for me or my child she finishes. Gina was upset that the baiting wasn't working when she looked over at Diane who smiled. If you said it out of hurt and anger then why haven't you made amends with Ms. Forsyth whom you have known for ten years she asked.

Just because i was hurt doesn't make anything i said any less true Julissa is a selfish human being that only cares about herself. Its why she wants to take Fannie away from Greg Michelle said when Gia cut her off" no further questions Ms. Tate you may step down" Ms. Harper said.

" I have no further witness" Diane said, Ms. Harper do you have any witness the judge spoke when she knew just what she was going to do to win this case." Yes i call Kristina Corinthos Davis to the stand" she said with a smug grin. When all Krissy could do was smile as she walked down aisle looking at Jules as she blew a kiss at her.

They swore her in " do you know why your here Ms. Corinthos" Ms. Harper asked, in which Kristina shrugged " you subpoenaed me" she answer. Well you are at the epicenter of the destruction of this family am i right " she asked Kristina. " I don't think so whatever happens between her and Greg has nothing to do with me" Krissy answered. Really come on Ms. Corinthos you have made it your business to destroy my clients family.

I mean you have them chase you upstate knowing that your daughter was his child and you played games the whole entire time. Why not just tell him the truth when you saw them the very first time you saw him. You have been to busy trying and baiting my client and Mr. McNamara and some how you have him eating out of your hands why is that.

Krissy watched her before she spoke " Yes your right i should have told him when i saw him but i didn't because he was good to me. And i didn't want to destroy his life because he didn't deserve that and i didn't want him to resent my daughter for ruining his family. I wouldn't put that on her i had no way on knowing he would welcome her or not so didn't tell him she says.

Really so you played games you and your friend Demios who pretended to be the father of your child knowing that he wanted to know. Knowing it would push my clients buttons its why you sent her the taped confession stating you had sex with her husband. So now that you have him what now you try to make my client look like the crazy person after being pushed to her breaking point.

Its what you did to her older sister and now her husband that you just so happen to share a child with and you use to your advantage. Now you have a hold on him that he seems to think you walk on water and where does that leave Fannie do you care. I mean no you don't seeing as how you threaten to kill Ms. Forsyth and her sister and you had Emmett killed right.

Shaking her head " i have never threaten anyone much less Ms. Forsyth and her sister much less have Emmett killed. Really i maybe be a bitch but murderer come on what is this really about because this has nothing to do with Greg's ability to parent a child that has nothing to do with me.

Kristina said. That is when the judge spoke " i agree with Ms. Corinthos this has nothing to do with the custody of Fannie Rowe McNamara. I know what you are trying to do Ms. Harper not in my courtroom get back on track" he said.

" Oh your honor it has everything to do with the custody of Fannie her mother believes that this woman is a danger to her. And her father doesn't see it and her mother does and she wants to protect her daughter from this woman. Who Mr. McNamara has taken up with am i right Ms. Corinthos she said turning to Krissy. " No he hasn't we have come to an agreement on what he wants for his daughters and that is for them to get along as sister.

And that i am not to put my feelings of Ms. Forsyth on Isabella because he feels that we need to act civil for two little girls who have no choice in the situation she finishes. Gina shook her head " you don't strike me as a woman who would just let her vendetta go" she said with a sly grin. Krissy chuckles " i have no vendetta against Julissa that means i would have to care about her and don't particular care about her either way" says. " YOUR A LIAR YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID YOU SET THIS IN MOTION GETTING IN HIS HEAD" Julissa shouted. As her lawyer and her sisters tried to calm her down all Krissy did was shake her head holding back her amusement.

"Yes you have made your business to insinuate yourself in every aspect of my clients life and going as far as buying the company she works for. And then saying that she could not quit or you would black ball her from the business Ms. Harper said. First of all i didn't know she worked for the company and second yes i said that she couldn't walk because she makes the company a lot of money she is an asset Krissy answered.

" Ms. Harper bring this back to custody" the judge says, seeing she was getting nowhere with Kristina but she put out there that she was dangerous. No further question you may step down Gina said, when Diane got up please stay Ms. Corinthos. What made you tell Mr. McNamara the truth about Isabella" she asked, smiled i saw how he was with his other daughter. And that he didn't resent her it was the opposite he would have been opened to be in her life she answered.

Shaking her head " are you around when he has both girls" Diane said, no i am not because i don't want to start any drama for him with her Kristina said. Thank you Ms. Corinthos you may go now as Krissy got down, as Jules glared at her Gina got up " i call Torrie Forsyth Alexander to stand. Just then he walked in as Diane looked back in shock as Greg tapped Michelle pointing back.

Causing everyone to turn around " EM" Michelle looked in shock as Krissy looked " oh wow i guess your theory goes out the window Kristina says. All he could do was stare at her as she got up running to him throwing her arms around him. As he was wrap his arms around her as everyone looked on in shock as Michelle started to cry.

" Shush i'm sorry you were right i should have listen to you" Emmett said with the tears streaming down his face. Placing his hand on her stomach Gina smiled as her and Amanda smirked at Kristina as they made their way over to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**New York City**

Amanda teared up as she walked over to her little brother " Oh man mom and dad are going to freak" she said hugging him. When Gina walked over perfect you can help us put the final nail in Greg's coffin because you can vouch for Julissa" she said. As he looked on confused " no he isn't " Michelle said fiercely " I mean for a supposed dead man that I killed you look very alive to me" Kristina said with a shrug.

No one noticed his demeanor changed " No Michelle it's okay just get me up to speed and I will do it I am not leaving you Michelle " Emmett said. Shaking her head " No Emmett they are trying to take Fannie from Greg because he isn't with Julissa" she says as he looked in disbelief.

He smirked " Greg may be an asshole but he is a good dad" he says, when Amanda jumped in " well little brother you've been gone a while we have to tell you what's been happening. As Ms. Harper lead him away to prep him Julissa was overjoyed as she looked at Greg smugly.

No one noticed the satisfied grin on Krissy face because they were too busy planning there victory celebration. The Judge gave them a break to prep Emmett " Hey you okay" Kristina asked tapping him on the shoulder as she sat.

Greg shrugged" I don't know I had hope until Emmett walked in, I'm happy for Michelle. But it's just another person that is going to placate Jules and not tell the truth.

And the truth is I'm a damn good father and I'm not here to take Fannie away from her. I just want to live my life away from her and she wants to control me and my life he says. She looked at him sympathetically " don't worry about it I have faith in you and Diane" she says. Ummm from your lips to gods' ears" Greg says taking her hand " I wanted to thank you for taking up for me" he says.

Just as Jules was about to turn, she stopped and listened " Your welcome but thanks isn't necessary you're not a bad guy. And you and I both know she is only doing this to spite you and it's probably my fault anyway Krissy says. Already knowing Jules was there " It's not your fault I just hear her attitude when I say I want my daughters to be together.

And I know she really didn't care about Isabella she wanted to take her from you to hurt you and this is what started this whole thing. Her going out of her way to hurt you one way or another it just makes me see that she was never that person I thought she was. Sweet, fiercely loyal I was so blind to who she really was.

"Excuse what are we talking about the same person" Kristina says incredulously. Making him laugh "No seriously when I first met her, she was sweet I just wanted to protect her and show her that what unconditional love was. But now I realize she never loved me she never got over Ken I was someone she wanted to make him but bigger and less pansyish Greg said.

Kristina looked at him solemnly feeling bad for him but in this moment, she didn't regret what was about to happen. "You really think she didn't love you Greg" she asked, pausing for a minute as he thought about it.

"Yes, because she wouldn't be out to hurt me and thinking about it and everything how our relationship was. It wasn't fifty- fifty it was me giving and giving and giving all the time and it was never enough i wasn't i enough and i realized that it's why i stopped fighting it he said. Rubbing his back " for what it's worth i'm sorry i never meant to come in and making things complicated for you" Krissy says getting up.

Greg looked up" its not your fault i am glad i got to meet Izzy now instead of years from i can still be her daddy" he said. Krissy smiled as the bailiffs opened the door" let's go see what your fate McNamara" she says pulling him up from the bench.

" I should go anyway i'm sure there is only so much Sam could do to keep Isabella busy" Krissy says. He adjusted himself " hey Kristina would you stay i don't have much people on my side" Greg says.

Sighing " Greg i don't think that is a good idea me being here is going to cause unnecessary drama" she replies. " Please just stay" he asked as she stared into his emerald eyes as he pleaded for some some support. Jules listened as the tears start to stream down her face cause in that moment her forcing his hand wasn't working.

Just as she turned to walk away she ran into Emmett and Michelle " oh hey are you ready" Jules said wiping her tears away. " Yeah you okay" Emmett asked, yeah i am fine she answered as they walked back to the courtroom.

Stopping at the door " Emmett you don't have to do this Greg has been there for me since you have been gone every doctors appointment don't take Fannie from him" Michelle says.

Emmett smiled " don't worry" he says kissing her on top her head as they walked inside Amanda smirked at Greg. " You know you can stop this right go home to your wife and pretend this never happened i am trying to help Greg. With my experience with Parker that woman isn't worth it all she will do is ruin your life hence why we are here" she says.

" No Amanda we are here because Jules is mad because i'm not giving her what she wants i just want to be a father to my daughters" he responds. As the judge slammed on the gavel " court is back in session" he said as he sat down, " stop this before its two late Greg" Amanda says tauntingly. When she turned and glared at Kristina " and your willing to risk his chances to see his daughter to get back Julissa aren't you" she say.

Shaking her head " this has nothing to do with me Amanda i was subpoenaed to be here i'm not here by choice" Krissy says. It doesn't stop you from hanging all over him do you even care he still married but that doesn't matter to you its what you did with my wife right" she says.

Kristina smirks " I did plenty with your with wife and she never complained matter of fact as i remember she could barely get the words out KRIS, KRIS,KRISSYYYYY. But enough about me does Parker know about your activities" she says.

" What activities" Parker said coming over, nothing and watch how you talk about my wife Amanda said glaring at her. As Krissy shook " oooohhh i'm so afraid" she says mockingly, " alright stop Kristina please" Greg said. She through her hands up innocence " it wasn't me she started it" she replies having a seat.

We Call Emmett Tate to the stand" Ms. Harper says with a grin, knowing with him this could leave her open to get charges pressed against Kristina for assault. As Emmet walked up and he was sworn in " Mr. Tate where have you been" she asked he rolled his eyes. " I was upstate some lady and her son found.

Me and took care of me she didn't know know who I was because I didn't have Identification he says. Why were you there in the first place she asked, I don't know I don't remember Emmett says. Gina looked back at Amanda in shock " Ms. Harper can you stay on topic" the judge spoke.

Tell me about your relationship with Julissa do you think she is a good mother" she asked. He smirked then chuckle " she is like the little sister I never had and well she is a selfish bitch if a mother but she always said she would do this. Julissa's eyes widened" to be fair she never thought he had the balls to leave her because he believes that marriage is forever.

She always said if he ever cleaved she would leverage him by taking his daughter. I guess she made good on that but she is burning so many bridges doing it Emmett said with a grin. As Greg eyes met her all she could is shake her head no as he stared at her coldly. Gina was shocked " I thought that you and Ms. Forsyth-McNamara were close" she asked.

He laughed " we are but I was just sworn to tell the truth and nothing but and since when she was it ever Forsyth- McNamara. That must be a recent adding she always made sure to let anyone know it was Forsyth not McNamara. Diane smiled then leaned over to Greg I think this just may help she whispered.

" Do you think she is a good mother and deserves custody Mr. Tate" Ms. Harper asked. Shaking his head " a good mother wouldn't take her child away from a loving father because he no longer wants to be with her. This isn't about Fannie this is about winning and making sure Greg is as miserable as possible.

Julissa wants to win and doesn't care if it hurts her daughter in the process I'm surprised that she hasn't said Kyle is the daddy Emmett says. " I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER YOU KNOW THAT EMMETT" Julissa shouted. As Ms. Harper grabbed her arms as they tried to calm her" No I can't lose her you haven't been here Greg has changed.

She isn't his first priority and I have to do what's best for my daughter by letting her know she is my only priority Jules said. Ms. Harper calm your client" the judge said as Amanda looked at her brother and shook her head in disappointment. " Awww you don't approve Mandy to bad I'm sure Parker and her sisters wouldn't approve.

Of your ex- lover who was in love with you being her sisters lawyer isn't that right Gina" Emmet said laughing. As everything stopped in the courtroom all eyes were looking from Amanda to Ms. Harper. " Amanda is that true" Parker asked her voice cracking, Amanda's face turned red as she glared at her brother.

Kristina is the only one who wasn't shocked trying to keep from smiling as Greg looked back at her as she shrugged at him." Par baby she and I are just friends and she is a damn good lawyer and Julissa needs this" Amanda said. Parker looked at her" Why didn't you tell me why keep it a secret" she asked, Oops I thought you knew Parker Emmett said.

" No further questions Mr. Tate your witness" Gina Harper said turning away she read the look on the judges face. She needed to save this case and Torrie was their last chance when she saw Diane get up. Mr. Tate you said you were surprised that Ms. Forsyth didn't lie and say that Fannie wasn't Greg's child.

Do you really think she would do that lie and say that Fannie isn't his just to get her way" Diane asked. Laughing " please she will try ever trick in the book I'm sure my sister would have helped her falsify DNA test" Emmett said.

" No further questions you may step down" and with that Diane took her seat. Emmett stepped down and walked toward Michelle when Amanda grabbed him. And whispered " what the fuck is your problem huh you can lose this for Jules" she spat angrily.

Pulling away " you and that bitch was dumb enough to think I would get on the stand and take that man's child from him. After I lost so much time being here for my wife and who was there HE WAS MANDY. WHERE WAS MY SISTER WHY WASN'T SHE LOOKING OUT FOR MY WIFE MY UNBORN CHILD" Emmett said coldly.

"Emmett she would let me she blamed Jules for what happened instead of that viper over there. I loved them both she wouldn't let me in and i know she was hurting so was everyone else when we thought you were gone " Amanda said.

So it was what Mandy protect Jules as usual because the big baby don't know how to do it herself. You can't see what she is doing is wrong then something is wrong with you he said walking over to Greg. " I know we haven't always gotten along but thank you for looking out for Michelle and for being there for my child I'm sorry" Emmett said.

Taking Michelle's hand a started to walk away " wait babe we can't leave yet" she said. He shook his head okay but soon as this is over we are gone Emmett said as they sat behind Greg. Jules was shocked he always looked out for her why was this happening.

" ENOUGH!" The judge bellowed through the courtroom, I have made my ruling he says.


	17. Chapter 17

**New York City**

Everything in the courtroom stopped" I have heard enough and i am prepared to make my ruling Mr. McNamara i know this was not a easy decision to make. You have stayed unwavering i what you wanted no matter what was thrown your way and some men would not have been and i can respect that. I respect you now on to you have been unrelenting and unreasonable so much so that i feel the need to teach you Humility.

Her eyes froze it was as if her heart stopped " So with that being said i am giving Mr. McNamara primary custody for the next 6 months in which i will review then you will get supervised visits 3 hours a day. I this time Ms. Forsyth i suggest you learn to deal with your anger issues as well. And learn that a child is not a pawn in a game of control to get your own way.

Your inability to be reasonable and your constant outburst in my courtroom has shown me plenty. You will hand over the minor child Fannie Rowe McNamara to her father at 6 pm this evening. If you do not I will hold you in contempt of court and you will be arrested. This court is adjourn he said getting ready to knock on his gavel " Your honor may i speak" Greg said. As Diane stopped him and shook her head no" I will hear you Mr. McNamara" the judge said.

" No please your honor i a really good mother she means everything to me" Jules cried, your honor i don't want to take her away from her mother" Greg says. I know you don't Mr. McNamara but Ms. Forsyth has so thinking to do before we adjourn in a few months he says closing the case. Everyone stood shocked as Jules stood sobbing in her sisters arms.

As Greg's parents embraced him it was a hollow victory for him, as Kristina hugged him" I guess congratulations" she says kissing him on the cheek. " Thank but I didn't want this" he said solemnly, " I know you didn't Greg but she did she wanted to take her from you" Krissy said.

"Well in have to go" she says making her edited, when Amanda approached her" what did you do bribe the judge huh you evil vindictive bitch" she ranted. As Gina turned around " you did didn't you" she said as they honed in on her, rolling her eyes as she scoffs.

" Right no I had nothing to do with this case remember I was forced to be here or face jail time" Kristina said. That's is when Jules flew up " This is your fault you stupid bitch you destroyed my family i want let you have my little girl"she ranted.

As the bailiff stepped in restraining her as Parker the tears streamed down her face as she tried to calm her sister down. " Julissa stop honey please we will get her back i promise" she said as Jules cried.

When Greg went to leave Jules went after grabbed his arms" Please don't do this to me i will do anything just don't take her from me. Yo...You said you didn't want to hurt me this is hurting me Greg Please" she begged. As Torrie tried to pull her back " Don't do this here please" as Greg pulled away from her grasp as he shook his head.

That is when Michelle clapped slowly" Wow your good but you were all but willing to do it to him right bitch please. You weak bitch you all but wanted use Fannie to hurt him now the shoe is on the other foot. Now you can't deal now you want to grovel and beg and when that didn't work emotional blackmail.

Not to smug now are you she says shaking her head as her and Emmett walked away. With Greg and his family leaving right behind them that is when it hit Parker. As she turned to Amanda" so Gina is your ex-girlfriend is she who you dated while we were separated" she asked.

" Briefly Par but we're just friends that is it" Amanda says, then why didn't you tell me the truth Mandy. She is in love with you she handled all our paperwork for the adoption everything and you never told me. If it was nothing Amanda then why not just tell me the truth then why not tell me you guys were involved she says hurt.

Running back into the courtroom " Par i need your help" Torrie says, i have to go my sisters need me Parker said pulling away from Amanda as she left. Going after her sisters " SHIT I WASN'T HIDING OUR PAST RELATIONSHIP I JUST DIDN'T WANT HER TO FEEL ANYWAY ABOUT YOUR ABILITIES AS A LAWYER" she says running her hands across her short hair.

* * *

 **Torrie's house**

After putting her daughter to sleep tonight and having the police remove Jules from Greg's house was hard to watch. Parker stayed and waited until she cried herself to sleep when she came downstairs and sat down next to her sister. " Tor what are we going to do she can't even stay at her home for the next six months" Parker said.

Shaking her head " I have no idea Parker i mean i told her sole custody as a long shot but you know how Jules is. When she digs her heels in and you put the hurt she feels on top of all of that.

This was a disaster in waiting to happen and Emmett i don't know what happen because it was so unlike him. He always looked out for her now we have to be here for her because this is going to be the hardest thing she has ever been through" Torrie answers. Sighing " You were right we always fought her battles and we crippled her in the long run.

Because she didn't know what to do out there today when that judged treated her like an adult not the baby of the family. But a young woman and it broke my heart to see that i'm afraid of what she will do just out of sheer desperation" Parker says. " We can't coddle her anymore because she learned that he real world don't give a shit if your feelings are hurt" Torrie says.

Parker put her head down putting her hands in her hair" We have to rally around her she is stronger then she thinks" she responds. Closing her eyes" What about you and Mandy" her sister asked, " i know i have no right to be angry but i am and not that she dated while we weren't together. But that i had this woman in our home with our children it's like i have to be indebted to her because of it.

And the fact that she never told me that this woman was in love with her is another reason i'm hurt and i'm angry. Because we weren't supposed to have any secrets between us and this was a big one that this woman i considered a friend. Was all the while eyeing my wife how am i supposed to feel about that Tor" Parker said with tears in her eyes.

Reaching over and hugging her sister before she spoke" It's been a long day it's best we all get some sleep" Torrie says. Taking a deep breathe they walked upstairs together holding onto each other for strength. Sliding into bed next to their younger sister because she needed all of their strength right now because she had an uphill battle ahead of her.

* * *

It had been a hard couple of days to say the least But Greg had been alot more gracious then she deserved. His mother would drop her off and he would pick her up Jules would come bye around dinnertime and do bedtime.

Greg found it hard to calm Fannie down because she was only two and a half year-old. And she didn't know what was going on all she knew was she was home but mommy wasn't there when she got up. It was just as hard for Julissa who ached for her daughter and she couldn't even take his deal to live in the house.

She hadn't gone to work in days she hadn't spoken either she only saw her little girl when it was time for her to go to bed. "Hey Jules you have to hanging in there i spoke to Ms. Harper she appealing your case to another judge. She thinks that bitch bought the judge so she is going to get you a new case alright don't worry" Amanda said.

Parker pulled her aside" do you really believe that you can't get her hopes up like that she is barely making it has it is Mandy" she said. "Par we think the bitch paid the judge off" she answers, is there any proof to that because you can make this worse for Jules. We are trying to keep her from going off the deep end her life is imploding around her and all you seem to care about is getting even with Kristina" Park says.

"YES PARKER BECAUSE THAT BITCH IS THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS, THE REASON MY BROTHER WAS MISSING ALL OF IT" Amanda spat angrily. Taking a deep breath " She isn't i spoke to the judge Amanda and pleaded for some kind of leniency for my sister. And you know what he told me that she wasn't being reasonable and she wanted to punish Greg and in turn she punished herself.

At the beginning he was going to side with her but she was unwavering in comprising she wanted to game the system. Her outburst in court when things weren't going her way is what made him side against her Parker said.

Amanda pulled her hand" Par if we get a new judge she gets a fresh start i don't care if that judge looks bad. What i care about is Jules getting what she deserves full custody of her daughter and that is what's important" she says.

"And what about Fannie she is stuck in the middle they are both good devoted parents who need to work this out without courts its not about winning or losing. Because in the ended the only one losing is Fannie she is the only loser in all of this mess" Parker says.

"Why do you care about Greg he made his choice and it wasn't his family Par it wasn't your sister and their child. It was that bitch and hers Amanda spat, no it wasn't Amanda and you know that it was his daughters both of them.

Two little girls who have no say in any of the drama i love my sister very much and don't you ever doubt that. I don't care for Greg much either but you have become obsessed with Kristina Amanda and needs to stop. Everything has become about getting back at her and it is costing us our happiness its not going to get us anything.

Shaking her head "She has done this to our family and your letting her do it again" Amanda said coldly,I AM NOT LETTING HER DO ANYTHING, I AM NOT WITH HER I DON'T LOVE HER. I AM NOT HERE TRYING TO PROTECT OR MAKE EXCUSES FOR HER BUT WHAT I DO WANT IS FOR MY WIFE TO STOP OBSESSING OVER HER. WHAT I WANT IS FOR MY WIFE TO BE HONEST WITH ME ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH GINA.

I WANT YOU TO BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON WITH US THEN LOOKING FOR REVENGE OR PAYBACK OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT" Parker shot out. Taking a step back " Par baby i love you and our family you know that" she says. In that moment she knew she couldn't lose her again she had to end this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Port Charles**

 **"I don't know Cam man it's was weird me and Joss went out with Spencer yesterday and we saw Lila Rae and he didn't even try to make up with her. I know he said that it's over for good but this is Spencer and Lila Rae we are talking about they been together just as long as me and Joss" Oscar said.**

 **Cam rolled his eyes "I don't know but i honestly but just be careful around that guy Oscar i don't trust him. He isn't anyones friend" he replies, making Oscar turn to him " what's with you two recently man. It's like it has gotten worse between over night" Oscar says. He shrugs " he is just an arrogant tool who thinks the world revolves around him is all" Cam answers.**

 **"Did he try to hit on Emma i know both of you guys use to have a thing for her but you won her heart" he says. "Hell no man me and Emma are good Spencer has just been more douche baggy lately is all"he says. "Well i invited him out with us for Joss sake i know she is trying to get him and Lila Rae back together" Oscar said. Shaking his head"you shouldn't have man that guy can't be trusted and Lila Rae deserves better " Cam said.**

 **As the bumped into Josslyn "Hey guys" she said keeping her face neutral giving Oscar a hug and a kiss. Making Cameron look away "Hey Joss where are you coming from" Oscar asked, oh i was just coming from seeing Kristina" she responds.**

 **But her eyes were on Cameron who silently scoffed knowing just where she was coming from. It angered him that she was still even seeing that asshole he had to find out away to tell him or Lila Rae. Without it falling back on him just then Lila Rae came" Hey guys what's going on" she said hugging them, hey Lila what's up" Joss says. That is when Spencer appeared on the phone Cam smirked knowing her mind was in overdrive.**

 **Taking a deep breath remembering what Kristina told her "Joss, Oscar, Cammy, Lila Rae" Spencer said only hugging Josslyn. As Cameron glared at him" Don't call me that" he said, aww but that is what aunty Elizabeth calls you right' Spencer says. Josslyn slaps him on the arm "can you not be a dick please" she says the whole time Lila Rae stared at him.**

 **"Cam is Emma coming with us"Lila Rae asked, umm yeah she will meet us there after class" he replies. As they all made their way to the Floating Rib after being seated Spencer never made any effort to speak to her. Until she couldn't take the silent treatment anymore "Is this going to be our new normal Spence" she asked glaring at her.**

 **He looked up at her "Spencer my name is Spencer" he said knowing it would piss her off, "Alright guys would you two not start please" Joss says. "Tell me something Spencer who is this bitch huh and how long have you been with her. Were you with her while we were together" Lila Rae said, he smirked "your being ridiculous.**

 **Crossing her arms with a huff "And your eluding the question Spencer" she says, he shrugs "i don't owe you any answers tell me how is Alec Lil" Spencer says. "Uggh i told you i didn't know he would come here and i sure as hell didn't ask him to come here" she said. He nodded "Right so he just came running tell me what did you do to make him come halfway across the world to see you" he said.**

 **That's when she swung he caught her hand "No, no sweetheart not this time" Spencer said letting her hand go. When he went to sit back she saw it her heart sickening "What's that on your neck" she asked. Getting up to see when he pushed her hand away "Is that a bite mark" Lila Rae said, alright you guys would you stop separate corners now! Joss said pulling her back.**

 **As Spencer just shrugged the whole time Cameron eyes were on Joss " Lil stop don't do this to yourself" she said. Fighting back the tears "I fucking told Joss now do you believe me i knew it we were good after the whole Alec thing. Well at least i thought we were and he sits there all smug and arrogant"Lila Rae said, Joss shook her head "you love him because he is smug and arrogant" she says.**

 **"I can't be here Joss i still love him and its clear he doesn't love me anymore and it just hurts" Lila Rae said. Snatching her purse and storming off "Lil, Lil,Lil shit" Josslyn said getting ready to go after when Spencer stopped her. He shook his head "Just let her go this is what she does Joss she throws a temper tantrum and we all line up to indulge her no more" he said sitting down.**

 **That is when Cameron looked up at her as she sat down he leaned over to her "is it worth it all the heartache your causing" he said. All the while Oscar sat oblivious to what was going on "So your really not going to go after her man" Oscar asked Spencer. Who shook his head no" It's time to let go it tedious and quite frankly exhausting" he responds. As Cameron scoffs "You have something to say Cammy" Spencer says as Cameron was about to move. Emma grabbed him "Spencer stop being a dick and was that Lila Rae just storming out of here" she says.**

 **'Yes it was" Joss answers, she looked with a raise eyebrow "and your not going after her to fix things" Emma says. Nodding his head " No my running days are over but like i told everyone don't run after her we have indulged her enough we are adult she needs to start acting like one. Instead of spoiled brat now i may have catered to it but no more" Spencer says.**

 **Storming out she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into her father. As the tears streamed down her face "Lila Rae" Lorenzo said, wiping her tears away "dad hey what are you doing out here" she asked. Seeing the hurt in her eyes "your crying what happen" he asked, if you don't mind i would rather not talk about it" she replies. He didn't need to know why she was crying he knew it had to be over the Cassadine kid.**

 **Lorenzo had heard of what happen from Skye he would have a talk with him about his treatment of his little girl.**

* * *

 **Brooklyn, New York**

 **Amanda took the train into brooklyn she hated what was going on between her and her brother. Who have been extremely distant since coming back a few weeks ago its like they couldn't agree on anything. And Michelle wasn't making it any better always bringing up what Fannie was doing that Jules didn't get to see in front of her.**

 **Who was having a hard enough time as it was just wrong but she needed to make it right with her baby brother. Just as she was about to knock on the door Michelle opened it" Amanda what are you doing here" she asked. "Here to speak to Emmett is he around" she asks, yeah he is Emmett your sister is here I'm going bye Amanda" she said as she left.**

 **"No Michelle don't leave this has to do with you too please stay" Amanda says, Michelle just looked at her then Emmett. "What can i do for you Mandy and if this is about Julissa don't waste your time or mines" he said. Shaking her head "It's not about Julissa it's about everything that happened since you have been gone" she says. "Don't you mean your and Julissa's obsession with the mob princess"Emmett said.  
**

 **Gritting her teeth "I'm not obsessed but that bitch has went above and beyond to destroy our family. She was the reason for your accident i am sure of it we just need to prove that" Amanda says. "No Amanda i don't want no part of that shit okay i am done bending over backwards. And if your telling me that she is the reason i was away from my wife and unborn child i definitely don't want no parts of it.**

 **Im here and with them and i am not leaving them again her father could easily had me killed and i sure if that was the case i would be dead. But i'm not i don't want nothing to do with that girl that is Julissa's fight let her fight it" he said bluntly. Running her hands through her short hair "so you don't care about what happened to you or Parker. Because she doesn't remember anything that happened and that don't seem odd to you in the slightest bit" Amanda says.**

 **Scoffing "Mandy there is no way in hell that girl can erase our memories this isn't a movie it's real life" Emmett said. "No listen here me out i did some research into her family Helena Cassadine had ways of doing just that Emmett. And playing with peoples minds making them do what she wanted them to do" she insisted. Michelle looked at her and shook her head "Yeah but Helena Cassadine is dead" she said showing her the phone.**

 **Shaking his head" Amanda your just as bad as Julissa let it go i'm here and alive that is all that matters to me. And don't you have enough problems in your marriage to be obsessing over the mob princess" he says. "Yeah no thanks to you what the hell was that" Amanda spat, he shrugged "i thought you told your wife everything so there won't be any problems Mandy.**

 **You know open and honest so no one could come between you guys again i guess that was all a fucking bullshit" he said. "No it wasn't but i never shared Gina's feelings and she knew that and she respected that and knew i was still in love with Parker. But you went along and made i something that it wasn't like i was fooling Parker and that just wasn't true" Mandy countered.**

 **"I'm not helping you with stuff i don't remember my memories are still intact Amanda i know i was in an accident. Going there to follow Parker to get Fannie but i can't worry about that i have my son i have to be there for. So you are on your own with your vendetta don't let it destroy you like it did Julissa" he said.**

* * *

 **Mandarin Oriental Hotel NYC**

 **He knocked on the door waiting for her to open it the girls where with his parents for the night. When she opened "Hey what are you doing here i figured you would be with the girls" Kristina says. Greg nods "Yeah i was but my mother said i needed a break so she told me to go out" he said with a grin. As she smirks "well by all means do you want to come in" she say letting him into the room.**

 **Looking around the hotel room he licked his lips "would you like something to drink" she asked walking to the bar. "Yeah sure" he said sitting down on the sofa "is the same room you had before" he asked. Handing him his glass as she sat down next to him " No it isn't this one is cheaper" Krissy said. Getting comfortable "so how is everything with Julissa" she asked he shook his head.**

 **"You don't care about her Kristina come on" Greg says, she smirked" your right i don't but i do care about you. And i know you didn't want things to end up this way with your daughter caught in the middle"she says. "Well it's hard on Fannie because she doesn't understand why mommy can't come home. But she doesn't cry as much just Jennie moved in with us she distracts her alot so it helps some.**

 **I love seeing her and Izzy together she is so protective of her little sister" he says, Kristina smiles "it's the Corinthos way she is the same way with Mikey. Because he is super shy but i think the older he gets he wil grow out of it but she is very protective and that is good. That is what you wanted right for them to be there for each other" she says.**

 **Shaking his head " yes i did i heard from Diane she said that Gina is has petition another judge so i may have to go back to court. She claims that you paid the judge off to get it to go my way" Greg says. She nodded "And you want to know if i did right i can assure you Greg i did pay that judge anything" Krissy says.**

 **Sitting closer to her as he caressed the side of her face" i wasn't asking Krissy i know you didn't because you was just as shocked as i was in the court room. And i spoke to the judge he said it was her constant outburst in court and not being able to restrain herself. On top of not being reasonable during mediation but Gina just want another judge someone who is going to see things their way.**


	19. Chapter 19

**New York City**

 **"So where do you want to go and i'm paying" Greg says, gee I don't know as long i end up back at my hotel bent over i don't really care what we do"Krissy says. When someone clears their throat making them both turn around to find Julissa and her sisters. Kristina laughed "Oh hey Jules how are you" she said looking at her, as they all glared at her.**

 **Looking at him in complete disgust "I guess so much for being a devoted father huh Greg" Jules spat bitterly. "Umm yes i am a devoted father Jules you know that but my mother said i need to get out and let her have her grand babies. So last time i checked i am single and i can do whatever i want" he said. Rolling her eyes"well there you go again your wrong you are still married and i'm not signing the divorce papers either. I'm not going to make it easy for you to leave me for this whore" Jules replied.**

 **Which only made Krissy smile "well at least i'm a giving whore instead of a stuck up prude whore" she said with a shrug. Shaking his head"What do you want from me Jules to just go back to how everything was knowing i was the only one sacrificing for us. And atleast i can admitt it you never wanted us you wanted to make me Kyle he's who you really want.**

 **He is who you have always wanted and only reason your not signing the divorce papers is to find away to stick it to me. Seeing how using our daughter didn't work i don't want to hurt you anymore then i already have. I don't enjoy that i have been trying but you did this not me you didn't want to meet me half way" he says. "No a childs place is with her mother it's absurd that you didn't want to take her daughter from her when i suggested we raise her as a family.**

 **But you did that to me YOUR WIFE I AM YOUR WIFE GREG" Julissa shouted, he shook his head " I didn't take her from you the judge gave her to me. Because you were to busy trying to get revenge instead of just sharing her that is what i wanted to share her like we did. You Julissa didn't want that you wanted to use her to hurt me instead of doing what was best for her.**

 **I offered you a FUCKING HOUSE FOR HER TO BE IN HER HOME BUT NO YOU COULDN'T DO THAT. So don't blame me for the outcome of what happen in court because that was on you not me"Greg said. When Krissy pulled him back "hey, hey stop your kind of airing your business in the street relax" she says. As he runs his hand through his hair shaking his head "You know this is your fault i wish we never met you we would all be happy"Julissa says moving toward her.**

 **Kristina rolled her eyes "Julissa i wish you would but even you aren't that stupid because i have been dying to knock your fucking blocks off" she says. Turning to her and staring right in her face Parker stood in front her sister making Krissy smile. "Don't think i won't rock your world either Parker just not in the fun way like we use to" Kristina said. "Look this has nothing to do with you Kristina this is between them as Fannie's parents" Parker says.**

 **"I'm not involved but your sister seems to want to put me in the middle but if any of you think you are going to disrespect me you got the wrong mob princess. Because i tell you i won't take it easy on you and i promise you that and tell that wife of yours. If she keeps making noise i will give her something to make noise about" she responds with a grin.**

 **Parker's head jereked "are you threatening me" she said agitatedly, with a smirk on her face "Oh no that wasn't a threat that was a friendly warning. When you start a fight that you have no way of winning" she answers with a shrug.**

 **"Enough of the back and forth please all of you have to learn to get along we are adults Kristina stop please. You know you enjoy getting a rise out of them but leave it alone. Julissa you can blame me all you want but you really need to look at yourself you are your own worse enemy.**

 **It's time for you to grow up you are to blame for what happened past and present take responsiblity for your actions. Your sisters and everyone else can no longer coddle you grow up your not always going to get your way start acting like an adult. And not a child throwing a tantrum to get her way, let's go Krissy" he said nudging her forward as they started to walk away.**

 **"Enjoy your evening Jules i hope Ken unplugs your pipes hut two, three, four, hut two, three four" Kristina says as she walks away. "Ughhh i hate her so much i hate her she ruined my life" Julissa cried as Torrie hugged her. Shaking her head " oh my god stop now i don't want agree with Greg but Jules he is right we have to stop coddling you. Because it hasn't been helping you honey" Parker said turning her around to face her.**

 **Cupping her face "Honey you are stronger then you think you are but it's time for you to grow up. You have to look and see where you went wrong it's the only way Jules it's what me and Mandy did. I know i brought her in our lives but you kept her here her and i would have sank or swam on our own. But you pushed her over the edge and you need to stop giving her the power to push your buttons.**

 **Your not a child Julissa your are a beautiful young woman and a fanstastic mother you need to get yourself together. And you need to let Greg go he will get his and he will realize real soon that he made a mistake. By then you will have moved on already and are happy and in love and cherished" she says hugging her.**

* * *

 **Some where New York City**

 **Looking over at him "Hey i'm sorry about earlier i don't want to put you in the middle but your right i do enjoy getting arise out of them. Because it's easy and not to mention they thought they were better then me some how but anyway let's have some fun" Krissy said. Shaking his head then smiled "I will drink to that" he said picking up his cup of beer, good because i didn't want to have to plow you will alcohol to take advantage of you" she says jokingly.**

 **Making him laugh "let's order shall we" Greg said picking up the menu, i will have the surf and turf with the potatoes make my steak well done" Kristina said. "I will have the steak well done and potates and the lobster and a bottle of red wine"he says. As the waitress walked away "cheers to new beginnings" Greg says as they clinked glasses.**

 **After dinner they decided to walk through Central Park he took her hand and lead her through the park. They walked in silence for a while "I'm sorry about Julissa she's hurt and she wants to make you pay for it" he said. She stopped "Hey stop look don't worry about me i don't care about her all you have to do is be a good father Greg. That's it you think i give a shit about what she or her sisters think of me please you should know better then that.**

 **What does bother me is you let her get to you when she starts her shit let it roll off of you she wants to make you angry. By saying your not a good father and you are so don't bother with her how about a night cap before you go home" Krissy says. Taking a deep breath " yes i would he said kissing her wrapping his arms around her.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Spencer's penthouse**

 **As he straightened up his apartment when the doorbell rang stopping to answer it"Hello who..." was all he got out. "Hello Spencer" Lorenzo says, Spencer looked at him with a raised eyebrow "I would let you in but i don't let strangers in my home" the young man said. When suddenly Lorenzo grabbed him by his throat "Listen to me you little punk you are going to leave my little girl alone. Do you hear me when you see her you're to go the other way entindes" he said.**

 **Making Spencer knee him in his stomach making Lorenzo lose his grip on his neck before kicking him to the ground continuously. "I don't bother that spoiled brat anyway and i no matter the stupid stunts she pulls. I would never go out of my way to hurt her because she doesn't know when enough is enough. Guess what i will stay far away from her and just to be specific i don't want to hurt her that hurts me.**

 **But i am no longer her puppet you should really learn the facts she broke up with me because during the chaos. I couldn't run to see her because my father and uncle made sure there was no way on or off the island. It wasn't for the lack of trying either so made if you would have asked you would have known" he said.**

 **Just as Dmitri and Vladmir came rushing "Master Spencer i'm sorry" they said simutenously, where the fuck where you two assholes" Spencer said in greek. As they went to pick up Lorenzo up who shrugged them off and got up "i underestimated you next time i won't be so nice" he said as he left. Spencer turned to the guards "Your job is to make sure no one comes up here that isn't suppose to GOT IT. Don't let me have to explain to my father and uncle why you fail at it either" he said slamming the door.**

 **As Lorenzo pressed the elevator door it opened "Josslyn your Carly's daughter right" he asked. She looked at him "uhhh yea your Lila Rae's dad nice to meet you Josslyn Jacks" she replies. He nods "you as well if you want to be a good friend to her then i suggest you pick a side" Lorenzo says. Sighing "It's not that simple Mr. Alcazar i have known Spencer my whole life we grew up together. And i love Lila Rae she has been my best friend for the last 6 years but so is Spencer.**

 **I have learned along time ago not to get in the middle of there drama because they always get back together" Joss says. Lorenzo shook his head "have a nice day Ms. Jacks" he said then stepping on the elevator. Shaking her head then walked to Spencer's apartment taking a deep breath she had to do this before she lost her nerve to do it. "Good evening Ms. Jacks" both of the men said as she nodded then knocked on the door.**

 **"Master Spencer Ms. Jacks is here" Dmitri says when Spencer opened the door with a big grin on his face "Hey Joss come on in" he said stepping aside letting her in as he closed the door behind him. Just as he went to kiss her she stopped him putting her fingers on his lips "We need to talk you said back when we first started this thing we're doing that we would respect. Each other's wishes to end things and we have to Spence i'm sorry but we have to Lila Rae and Oscar are going to get hurt.**

 **It's getting to complicated Spencer and your not helping was all she got out when he captured her lips. "Yes we did agree on that but i don't think you really want to stop Lila Rae and i aren't together anymore. And you and Oscar well he doesn't get you we could be bad as much as we won't Joss" he whispered against her neck. As she gasped closing her eyes as he pulled her closer" but if you want i too i would respect your wishes but you have to tell me"Spencer says.**

 **"I...I...I... okay just one last time she said grabbing his face and kissed him hard as he went to take off her coat. Tossing it on the sofa picking her up just then there was arguing outside the door. Putting her down" Is that Oscar oh my god" Joss says fixing her clothes then going to the bathroom.**


	20. Chapter 20

**New York City**

 **"Jules is that Greg's sister Shannen" Torrie asked before looking up "the big mouth" she answers as she puts her fork down. Then smiles "Yes that is her isn't it " Jules says looking at her sisters then putting the napkin down. Waving at her then waiting for her to come over "Julissa what are you doing inviting her over" Parker asked.**

 **As Amanda walked in at the same time Shannen did hugging her "Where you guys been hiding at where's that brother of mine" she asked. Making Julissa look at her strangely"Oh you don't know where separated he's with his other baby mama" she said. " Your shitting me right Mr. Terrific finally showed his true colors Mr. I think i am better then everybody. Finally fucked up now he can stopped judging our father and learn some fucking humility.**

 **Oh my gosh hun i'm sorry how are you and Fannie doing with all of this" Shannen asked, we're trying to deal as much as we can" she answered. "Uggghh he is some piece of work how old is this new baby younger than Fannie i have to have a word for that judgemental asshole. So he left you and Fannie for this other woman and her baby" she asked Julissa. Sighing "Honestly Shannen she is older then Fannie and it was really hard" she said starting to tear up.**

 **"Yeah he left to be with Parker's ex girl friend the mobsters daughter" Jules said, wait he left you for a lesbian and that isn't going to end well" she says.** **Shannen's mouth dropped "that worthless ass and he has some nerve to judge" she says as she hugs Jules. When the tears start to come down even more" Don't you worry hun i will have a talk with that baby brother of mine i have to go before this man gets cranky" she said.**

 **When her husband called to her she looked at her with a raise eyebrow before waving to them Julissa just smiled. Parker was shocked "Jules you do know that is going to back fire right it's not going to go the way you hope it does" she says.**

 **She shrugged "As long as it makes him look bad and feel bad is all i care about he thinks he's going to leave me for that bitch and i'm just going to be quiet. So he can be happy he has another thing coming to him Amanda how did it go with Emmett"Julissa said. Amanda shook her head "You know Jules i think your sisters right she's going to find out Greg has custody of Fannie" she said.**

 **"Yeah and she's going to think that he took my daughter to have her with his new bitch and she is going to obliterate his character and it will sever him right" she responds. As Torrie and Parker looked at each other worried for their sister "Jules i know your hurt honey but don't do something you can't take back you know how she talks.**

 **You are letting this destroy who you are as a person" Parker says, groaning "Par i was a faithful good wife to him i was there for him when he got into that motorcycle accident.**

 **All for him to leave me for some home wrecking whore who isn't half the woman i am i am done being nice. I will be just as bitchy and i will get my daughter back and he will never see her again and he will regret it ever trying to divorcing me" she said.**

 **Parker shook her head " I didn't say revenge Jules i said letting go" she says, i heard you Par like i said i am done being the good person. I will get that bitch out of our lives for good and a bonus i will have her kid you will see Mandi is Emmett going to help.**

 **With proving that bitch had the judge paid off" Jules said, Amanda shook her head "no he isn't he wants to focus on Michelle and the baby" she answers. Groaning "seriously does he not see that she is a threat to his child and Michelle" she says Mandi shrugs. "He doesn't he says this is your battle and you can fight it yourself he wants nothing to do with it" she says.**

* * *

 **Mandarin Oriental Hotel NYC**

 **After they got back to her hotel room throwing her jacket on the chair" so what will it be Greg" she says taking off her watch and her shoes. As he came up behind her " i don't need any alcohol Kristina because you already knew what i want" he whispered in her ears. She smirked" Oh really what is that you want" Krissy says as he unbuttoned her shirt. Kissing her neck while his phone kept going off "you should get that it could be your parents" she said.**

 **He looked at his phone "nope it's my sister she could wait" Greg says pulling back, you should answer it might be important" she says with a grin. Backing up throwing his jacket on the chair next to hers "it's never important she likes to hear herself talk telling me i shouldn't judge my father. For the piece of shit he is blah, blah blah" he says stalking her as she made her way to the bar.**

 **With a grin on her face"What are you doing Kristina" he asked playing innocent "me i'm getting a drink you want one" she said. Showing him the glasses as he made his way closer when she moved again" your playing possum" he said. Holding her chest in mock hurt "muahhh i am shocked and applaud" Krissy says as he goes after her. Laughing she starts off to the room but he cuts her off reaching her but she moves.**

 **Still laughing he smirked " you give a good chase but i will catch" Greg says, stopping in her tracks" you still don't get it do you Greg i let you catch me it's never your choice. It's always been mines never forget that AHHH waittt" she said laughing. As he picked her up kissing her on her neck biting her gently she moaned as he did so. Putting her on the table an pulling back and looking at her running his finger over the side of her face.**

 **"We're going to get it right this time i don't care how long it takes but you will be my wife" he says looking her in the eyes. As she watched him seductively . While she leaned up as he unbuttoned and slid her jeans off then taking off his shirt then lowering to his knees. Then putting her legs over his shoulders taking in her essence as he started licking and sucking on her with her panties still.**

 **She gripped his hair when he yanked them off then feasting on her as she gasped chanting his name over and over. Slipping his tongue into her heated core he held her tighter then adding one finger at time working them in her slowly. Then were normally rough but there was something about this was different it was as if he was claiming her body. And her heart piece by piece and it was terrifying but she was never one to step away from a challenge.**

 **As her orgasm built in her stomach as he worked her trying to pull back from him her head fell back her eyes rolling back. "Fuckkkk Gregg... ummmm I...I... Oooohhhh gawddd" she shouted as he continued bringing her to her peak. Not being able to stop himself he kept going picking her up from the table still feasting on her. "Greg you have Oohh my gawd go left" Krissy said as she lead them to the room when they got there he lowered her onto the bed.**

 **While she caught her breath before sitting up helping him taking off his pants " my turn" she says capturing his lips. As they slide his pants down along with his boxer briefs taking him in her hand stroking him slowly as he unhooked her bra. Tossing it behind him never missing a beat sucking on her tongue as she tasted herself on his. He gripped her hair taking each other in until they both needed air that's when she lead kisses down his chest.**

 **She ran her tongue across his tip as he growled then capturing his manhood in her mouth while she ran her hands. Over his ridge shaft as he moved her hair out of the way gripping it in his hand. As he sexed her mouth closing his eyes groaning holding onto the headboard to keep his balance. The whole time her eyes were on him watching his reaction" shitt, shittt fuck not now" he stammered out pulling her off.**

 **Then kissing her" not now i want to unload inside you so we could have a little boy" he whispered against her lip. Laying her back they stared into each others eyes "Greg I ca..." was all she got out when he kissed her again. "Shush let me prove it too that i mean what i say" he says as he entered her slowly she gasped. As he pushes into her filling her up she held on to his back as he moved slow and sensually this was a whole new feeling for her.**

 **Closing her eyes she tried to stop the tears from forming when he kissed them on both sides of her face. "No tears love this is real" Greg says wiping them away all she could do was picking up speed. Before pulling out and sitting her on top straddling him as she rode him bring each other to their end then falling asleep in the others arms.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Taking a deep breath " get it together Spencer think of something unpleasant great grandmother painting" he says. Shivering in disgust before opening the door "Alright , alright, alright what is the commotion about" Spencer asked. Seeing Oscar and Cameron"Where's Josslyn" Oscar said trying to push his way in,"Whoa don't do that i can simply invite you in" Spencer says. With his hand on Oscar's chest pushing him back "where's you shirt Spencer" Cameron asked smugly.**

 **Rolling his eyes "in the gym room where i was before interrupted by all of you" he answered. As Oscar called for Josslyn who emerged from the bathroom "Oscar, Cam what are you guys doing here are you. I hope it's not to invite him to the concert because Lila Rae is going so he definitely can't come that's what i came here to tell him not to come. Because he wasn't answering any of my text messages or calls so i came here what about you guys" she said.**

 **"I tried calling you i saw you right around the corner but you didn't answer me and so we followed you here. Cam smiled approaching "I know because i was on the phone trying to extend the olive branch to my dad i saw you called. I was going to call you back when i was finished here" Joss says. Shaking his head " Joss you heard Lila Rae he is seeing someone else and rubbing it in her face by being an asshole" he replied.**

 **Joss groaned in annoyance "This is Spencer where talking about it when is he not being an asshole. I mean come on seriously and he is my best friend no offense Spence your are a bit of a mixed bag" she said. Spencer shrugged "And i wouldn't have it any other way and let me just say i am not trying to hurt Lila Rae. But i am just over the drama and she broke up with me she just thought when i said before i won't be doing the back and forth.**

 **She thought i was joking i wasn't i was not it's over and as far as me moving on i hope to and be with someone i wouldn't be able to walk away from. But right now i'm just having fun" he says looking Oscar in the eyes making Joss look away. As Cam looked around hoping Oscar could see what is right in front "So i guess you wouldn't be upset if you see her with Alec" Oscar said.**

 **Crossing his arms as Spencer shrugged" Nope not really she wanted him or he wanted her or whatever but more power to them. I hope them nothing but happiness i'm glad they finally are getting just what they want" he says nonchalantly. "Spencer don't be an ass" Joss said, what Joss i am just being honest i have my eye on someone else. So if she's moving on with someone she really wants i am happy for her" he replies.**

 **Both Oscar and Cameron watched him "Your an asshole man she loves you and you just want to hurt her to prove some kind of point" Cameron said. "Oh says Zander's bastard son" Spencer respond knowing it would piss Cam off who moved forward on the attack. When Joss got between them "Alright you guys cut it out Spencer please stop would you" she said. He just smirked "As you wish Madam Jack's" Spencer say bowing making her roll her eyes at his antics.**

 **Oscar shook his head "Not cool Spencer man Joss let's get out of here" he said, yeah give me i minute let me speak to Spencer i will meet you guys outside" she replies. Cameron rolled his eyes "didn't you already tell him what you had to say we could wait right here" he said pushing it. If looks could kill he would be dead Joss turned to Oscar "i will only be a minute i promise" she said.**

 **"Joss Cam is right what's so important that you have to tell him in secret it's not like your not going to tell me anyway" Oscar said. "Yeah Joss what's the big secret what you need to baby the wounded princes here because he can't get his head out his ass" Cam says egging it on. Spencer and Joss both knew what Cam was doing and that was to make Oscar suspicious when Spencer spoke. "Cammy i wonder i how's aunt Elizabeth i heard she was having some trouble at work.**

 **I mean that is what i heard when i was at the hospital anyway" he said as Cam glared at him and Joss. "No just rumors my mom is good" he answered, very well then i would really hate to see anything happen to her. Joss it's okay you know where i am, My door is always open call me later" Spencer said hugging her and shaking Oscar's hand and nodding to Cam.**

 **Who already open the door "Cam what was that all about" Oscar asked, What was what Oscar" he answered. "All that stuff about your mom" he asked his friend as Joss looking at him "Yeah Cam what was that what's going on at the hospital" she said. As they made their way down the hall" It was nothing" he answers slamming the button to the elevator.**

 **Oscar smiled at Joss" I got a surprise for you" he said playing with her hair as she smiled. " Oh yeah like what" she asked pretending to be interested all the while Cameron fumed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Port Charles**

 **She knocked on the door rapidly when Molly opens the door " Oh hey Joss what's up" asked with concerned watching the younger women letting her in " Umm have you ummm heard from Krissy I really need to speak to her" She answers as Molly watched her.**

 **Crossing her arms" right no I haven't but what do you need to speak to her about"she asked Joss fidgeting " umm do you have the number where i can call her at it's really important " she replies. Nodding her head head" with what your Spencer and Oscar problem" Molly says looking at her with a raised eyebrows.**

 **" What , what no" Joss says under the watchful eye of someone she considers to be her cousin. Who was also married to her high school sweetheart sighing " you already know God does everyone know" she says. Molly looked at her " sit down and the answer is no everyone doesn't but I know you and I know Spencer" she said.**

 **As she poured Joss and herself a glass of wine" God Molly what's wrong with Oscar is perfect he sweet he's charming. And loyal and he loves me and I love him but I...just don't know". There's nothing wrong with you Joss you and Oscar have been together for a long time your relationship was relatively easy.**

 **It's probably just that you guys never really fought and broken up. At least from what I saw from you guys " Molly said, groaning And then there's Spencer he is best friend he's the one I go to make my schemes go right.**

 **We have been scheming since we were kids together I could tell him anything and he would judge. I could be as mean or bitchy and as bad as I want to be and I'm not saying I don't love Oscar. Because I do it's just I have been feeling very stifled and everything that happened with Spencer just happened.**

 **It was spontaneous and just so out of left field for us you know and it's intoxicating. And I want to stop but I can't and part of me doesn't want to but then again. The biggest part of me knows I don't want to hurt Oscar or Lila Rae" Joss says as she ran her hand through her hair. Looking down at her glass of wine" I'm a horrible girlfriend aren't I" she said.**

 **As she looks over to Molly who shock her head" No your not you just need to figure out what you want with your heart. Like does your heart skip a beat every time you see him do you catch yourself just staring at him. And think this is it you have to be honest with yourself Joss.**

 **Because it sounds like your missing something in your relationship with Oscar" the older girl said. Throwing her head back sighing gripping her head " Molly I was with him tonight and I couldn't get away fast enough. Then there's Spencer God there's Spencer and it's intense and I crave it and this just sounded so fucked up.**

 **I mean I can't be into Spencer he's Spencer all bravado and charisma and broody you know" Josslyn said.** **Putting her head on the table and groaned" yes and no and it's sounds like you are into him but it's because he gets you and we Cassadines tend to be very intense people. No matter what you do and Oscar is comfortable and safe , Spencer isn't he is spontaneous and unpredictable.**

 **It's why Lila Rae spent alot of time trying to change the person he was on inside him the part he lost. When we thought we lost Nikolas brooding comes naturally and if I'm being honest. I always thought you guys would get together you just fit but you have to figure that out"Molly says. "I don't know what i want but i can't hurt Lila or Oscar and Spencer and i will just have to go back to being just friends yeah just friends.**

 **But that doesn't solve my Cameron problem" Joss says, well you can always set him up for a fall where he is worrying about himself and not you" she says with shrug. As Joss looked over at her as Molly smiled " don't tell me you embraced your inner Cassadine as well too" she said amused. Making Molly laughed "i have always embraced my inner Cassadine i just choose not to be as diabolical as my sisters. But i can be if you push me and Cameron is going after my family so think Joss.**

 **How do you keep him in check because you made up your mind shut him up hard" she replies. As Joss sits and thinks for a moment then smiles " I know just what to do thanks Moll i meant. You totally put stuff in prospective for me" she says, your welcome and i think Krissy is went out with Greg so that's probably why she isn't answering.**

 **If you get my drift" Molly said as Joss made a face " Oh gosh Molls i so didn't need that visual in my head" she said getting up. When she stopped "Are me and Spencer that obvious" she asked, Molly shook her head "No it's just that i know you and him your disappearing acts when we are in family settings are all around the same time.**

 **But don't worry your secret is safe with me and you need to handle that Cameron situation fast" she said. As Joss hugged her before leaving Molly smiled as she closed the door before making a call.**

* * *

 **Elizabeth and Franco's house**

 **A few days later "Mom, Franco" Cameron called as he heard voices inside the house as he looked around when he heard voices. Just then he saw his parents come out the kitchen with solemn looks on their faces which made him panic. "Is everything okay is great grandma Audrey okay is Aidan okay he asked shooting off questions. When he saw Emma who looked sad and torn "Em what's going on" he said looking around.**

 **As Oscar, Joss and Franco all came out the kitchen that's when Lucky took the lead "Cam have seat" he said. All the while Cam looked confused" I don't want to sit what's going on" he asked as he looked at his girl friend. Who couldn't meet his eyes as she started to tear up Lucky took a deep breath before pulling something out his pocket. "Emma found this in your pockets when she was doing you guys laundry" Lucky said.**

 **Putting the bag of pills on the table as Cam looked in shock "What that's not mine" Cameron says. Lucky looked at Elizabeth "Cam i know the signs i was an addicted but we are here and we want to help" he said. With everyone nodding in agreement "You have been so irritable lately Cam i don't know what to expect" Emma said wiping the tears from her eyes. As Joss rubbed her back soothingly" guys i swear to god it's not mines i don't know how that got there" he insists.**

 **Just then Oscar spoke "You had a short fuse lately bro and the smallest of things tick you off" he says. "And you have been late alot for work recently and i have tried to cover for your but my mom and Olivia found out and they told your parents. That they were concerned and quite frankly so am i don't know what's going on with you but i want my friend" Joss said fiercely.**

 **Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes "And you haven't been around much for Aidan when you say you will" she adds. Franco rubs her shoulder all the Cam's eyes where on Joss" Look i have been under alot of stress at school with Graduation coming but that's it. I am not on drug at all why don't you believe me" he says. "Because your behavior has been off and like i said i have been there before Cameron" Lucky said.**

 **"Your dad and i are not judging baby we just want to help please this has to stop" Elizabeth cried. Trying not to lose his temper "Mom, dad , Emma I AM NOT ON DRUGS OKAY YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. I don't know how that got there but isn't mine" he pleaded as Emma shook her head. "God Cameron stop lying i found this in your pocket because you always forget things in your pocket.**

 **That i have to fish out the wash later so i clean out your pockets and i find and the fighting with Spencer oh my god. Yeah you guys are not fond of each other but lately it's been more violate more so now then when we where kids. I mean god Cameron you know he is an idiot who gets arise out of pissing you off but you normally ignore him. Now you jump to fight him and for what for things you know he does on purpose" she says snatching up the baggy of pills.**

 **As he looked over at Oscar "you told her why man it was nothing " Cam said shaking his head fuming. When Lucky and Elizabeth got up and sat next to him" Son it's okay you need help we want to help"Lucky said with his hand on his shoulder. That he shrugged off getting up off the couch" YOU GUYS ARE NOT HEARING ME I AM NOT ON DRUGS OKAY. IF YOU DON'T EVER BELIEVE ANYTHING THAT I SAY BELIEVE THAT" he says angered.**

 **Making his parents look at each other as Josslyn held Emma back as he glared at her Lucky nodded. "Okay Cameron prove it prove to your mother and i that your not on drugs" He says, WHY DO I HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING SINCE WHEN MY WORD IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR GUYS" he spat coldly. Oscar shook his head "You see man this why your snapping for no reason" he says to his friend.**

 **Who turned and looked at him and laughed "FOR NO REASON I AM BEING ACCUSED OF USING DRUGS" Cameron shot back. He was livid that he was going through this "then why not prove that your right just take the test i want my best friend back" Oscar said. "Screw this" he said grabbing his jacket and storming out the house slamming the door. As Lucky and Elizabeth looked at each other "I'll go after him he doesn't care about me and he can't hurt my feelings" Joss said.**

 **When Oscar grabbed her hand "are you sure he is pretty angry" he says, yeah better me then Emma or his mom she said rushing after him. Watching him as he walked down the street to his car. "Cam, Cam wait up"she says when he turns around in a rage "YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU WELL BRAVO JOSS" he shouted. She looks at him in shock "me no i wouldn't never do that to you Cam your my friend why would I" Joss says playing innocent.**

 **"YEAH YOU DID BUT IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK IF IT'S NOT YOU THEN WHO YOUR BUDDY SPENCER" he said. She looked at him strangely" seriously that not Spencer style and you know it you would know it's him come on now Cam. You got sloppy don't blame me you should be careful you know" Joss says, what do you want to keep quiet right but don't worry Joss my lips are sealed.**

 **Because Oscar we find out and treat you like the whore your are and i hope he lays him out when does" Cameron said. She laughs "oh stop it Cameron me and Spencer are just friends your crazy and that is all we ever will be so relax. We should go inside your mom is really worried about you"she says patting him on the back. As he pulled away " you are going to get caught and i can't wait but i'm going to prove i'm clean and your will regret it" Cameron said going back to the house.**

 **As she watched him go back to the house smiling before she sent a text messages then deleted it from her phone and put it back in her pocket. And walked after him as they went back to his mothers house as he was talking too his parents. Whispering to herself "it's not going to be that simple Cam you wait and see" Joss said.**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Several days later**

 **"So what did your sister want" she asked as they watched his sister play with the girls, he rolled his eyes. "Nothing important but tell me i'm no better then my sperm donor how i leave my wife for a lesbian" Greg said. Kristina hissed "where would she get that from or do i even want to ask" she says. He laughs "where did she get it from she got it from Jules she seen her that night we did. And Jules told her knowing that she can't hold water and this is why i don't tell her shit because she don't keep her mouth shut" he says.**

 **Nodding her head "I see so she basically wanted to make you look bad to your sister who is a busybody i'm i right. Well don't worry yourself there Greg she means nothing to me" Krissy says rubbing his back. Shaking his head "she did it on purpose i know she did" he said, 'don't worry about it if she pays me a visit then i will kindly put her in her place" she said with a grin.**

 **Making him laugh "Yeah like that is the last thing i need you getting arrested because she will call the cops on you'Greg said. Looking over at me "Oh don't worry about me hon i'm a big girl and trust me i wouldn't even lay a hand on her" Krissy say with smile. When he turned to look at her "No i don't want you talking to her i don't even talk to her" he responds.**

 **As she looks at him "how come" she asked, because she talks to much she's the one who let it slip to my sperm donor i was a cop. And he came looking for me to speak to clear some stuff for him and i told him to get lost and since then i say nothing to her. The man never claimed me not a day in my life but you want to claim me when it benefits him**


	22. Chapter 22

**New York City**

 **Police station**

 **To his surprise the boy finally did something right and this was to good of an opportunity to give up" he thought when the older gentleman walked to the desk Sergeant. He always played the role and he had to make some inroads this could be big for him to get what he deserved. After thirty plus years working for Martin O'Hare and he still haven't made it to where he wanted to be.**

 **"Hello i'm here to see my son" he spoke as the desk Sergeant looked up, excuse sorry who's that Just then Greg walked in with perp. "Gregorios there's my boy" he said as Greg looked up and spotted him and shook his head cursing under his breath. Speaking to Eddie before walking over to th older man " Dermot what are you doing here" Greg asked. "Is that anyway to speak to your old man" Dermot says, as Greg scoffed "Are you serious man you have never been there for me.**

 **Not a day in my life but you want to call yourself my old man give me a fucking break what do you want" he said. As the older man stood in shock "Is that what your mother and that man taught you no respect for your elders" Dermot spat rolling his eyes. "Your joke right that man Ronan McNamara is my father he raised me he clothed me. Made sure i had everything i needed and taught me how to be a man what did you do got one off by using my mother" Greg said coldly.**

 **Dermot sneered and had to reign in his temper because things weren't going the way he had planned. He needed to smooth things over and fast "Look Gregorios i wasn't the best father and that i am sorry for and as i get older i realize that now and i'm trying" Dermot says. Greg hissed "right i'm not interested" he says, don't you think your children should know their grandfather" the man said.**

 **"No they already have a full time grandfather not some part time one goodbye Dermot" Greg said walking off as he shook his head. Trying to figure out what this man was up to he never gave a damn about him growing up so what was his angle now. The man watched Greg in disgust " rat bastard i will get what i want" Dermot whispered to himself before leaving.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Kristina's office**

 **"Hey Krissy" Molly says coming into the offices greeting her sister, who was deep in thought about something. "Kris" she called again getting her sisters attention "Hey Molly what's up" she said getting up and hugging her. Watching her sister "what's going with you Kristina you were a million miles away just now" Molly says,ughhh groaning Kristina said. Walking over to the bar" do you think it's to early to have a drink" she asked her baby sister.**

 **As Molly looked at her with a raised eyebrow then stood in front of her sister putting the drink down "Tell me what's going on" she says, Kristina sighs running her hand over her face before leaning against her desk "Greg" she replies. Which her sister looked at her strangely "i thought things were going good with you guys did something change" Molly asked. Shaking her head "No things are great it's perfect actually and daunting Moll what i mean is he wants more kids" Krissy says.**

 **"Oh wow umm did you tell him" Molly says, shaking her head as she crossed her arms " no i haven't and how do i do that to him Moll. And every time i try he thinks he knows what i'm going to say and every since the accident i haven't even thought about it.**

 **I know right after it happened it was not even an option and to be honest i would rather not know. I haven't dare to think about and now i don't know" she say, but Kristina you have to tell him and you have to find out.**

 **And with new technology everything's possible look at Sam all of her kids are possible because of modern medicine. Was she afraid yes but she was proactive in her future and you have to do the same.**

 **I know your afraid of what you might hear but you have options Krissy the doctor didn't say that you couldn't have anymore kids. She said at that specific time two years ago it wasn't an option you have to find out" Molly says taking her sisters hand.**

 **Taking a deep breath "i know your right but i drive myself crazy with the what if's and the all that can go wrong you know. I mean really Molls its the story of my life this is a sure tell sign that it is heading for a massive blow out" Kristina said.**

 **As her sister hugged her putting her head on her shoulder "or it could go really fantastic and you very happy. Because Kris you deserve that very much you do know that right you have been so much that its par for the course for you.**

 **But it isn't Kristina you are a beautiful dark and broody woman who deserve to be happy and i want you to let yourself be happy. You need to do this for yourself and for your future and mines because it would be so cool if you and i were pregnant at the same time" she said. As Kristina turns around in shock "No fucking way are you serious" she say excitedly, Molly shock her head yes as they both screamed.**

 **"I'M GOING TO BE ANY AUNTIE AGAIN AND YOUR PREGNANT OH MY FUCKING GOD! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU WAIT DOES MOM KNOW DOES SAM KNOW. OH MY GOD I BET TJ IS THROUGH THE ROOF ISN'T HE"Kristina says. Just then Alexis and Sam walk in "I guess the cats out of the bag huh" Alexis says turning to her oldest. Who smiled " I guess so Davis girls bring it in" Sam said as they all hugged Alexis smiled.**

 **Molly started to tear up when Alexis wiped her tears away"my baby is having a baby" she say hugging her girls. When Julian saw them he stopped and stared she looked up and saw him he winked his eye at her then stepped back and walked and found a table and waited for his wife. Julian sat there going through his emails when Ric walked in "Julian what are you doing here and have you seen Molly she asked me to meet her here." he asked.**

 **When another man walked in "Elliot your sister called you here too i wonder what's so important" Ric says. "I don't know dad but she said she would go all Cassadine on me if i didn't so here i am. Does she always threaten people to get her way i was a little busy with another project" Elliot replies. Ric nodded his head "Umm they are in the offices with Kristina i'm meeting Sam here" Julian says.**

 **That's when they emerge from Kristina's office when she looked up "Eli i need to talk to you for a second when your done, Hey Julian, Uncle Ric" she said going back to her office. All three men nodded before her father spoke"Molly sweetheart is everything okay" Ric asked.**

 **Molly smiled "Yes daddy it's better then okay i have new for you and you big brother" she said. To this day she was still shocked of just how much treachery runs through her family but she loved her big brother and he adored her.**

 **Alexis and Sam stood by the counter Ric watched curiously as Molly went into her purse taking something out. As her father and brother looked on"in 8 months your going to be a grandfather" she said with huge smile on her face.**

 **Making Ric's mouth drop"my baby is having a baby he said in shock" he said as she shook her head. Passing him and Elliot the pictures both men got up and hugged her "Oh sweetheart i'm so happy for you i'm going to be a grandpa" Ric says overjoyed.**

 **As he looked over to Alexis who shook her head laughing with tear in her eyes" i said the same thing" she replies. Elliot looked at the sonogram pictures with a smile "congratulations sis" he said kissing her on top her head.**

 **Krissy didn't make it to her office she watched from the corner he baby sister's pure bliss she sighs. And took out her phone "Hello i would like to schedule an appointment with Doctor Lee afternoon is fine thank.**

 **No that is good thank you if i can come in sooner would be great okay just let me know Kristina Corinthos Davis yes okay thanks just let me know goodbye" she says. Then sending Greg a text just to check in with him to see if he was okay.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **Oscar and Joss sat with Emma as Elizabeth and Lucky paced back and forth passing each other. "Elizabeth sit please your going to drive yourself crazy" Franco said, Cameron sat tapping his foot on the floor. As Joss looked at her phone before picking it up "hello hey what's up" she says getting up and stepping away to take the call. When she did Cam was right there"You know when this is over you can't pretend i'm on drugs" he said.**

 **She ignored him "off course i would love to i'm here at the hospital now Okay where are you guys. I'm on the 4th floor alright meet me by the elevator okay bye" she said before turning to Cameron "What did you say" she says walking to the elevator. "I said when this is over you can't pretend i'm on drugs" he repeated himself, rolling her eyes "Whatever Cam" she says.**

 **As he stood there watching when the elevator opened and Morgan and his fiancee came out with little Mikey. Morgan bent down in front of his son "Okay little dude i need you to go with aunt Joss and Mommy and i will come back and get you" he said.**

 **Joss smiled down at her nephew as he smiled up at her"okay daddy" the boy replies taking his aunts hand. "I got this don't worry i'm the kid whispers" she says, are you okay " Morgan asked with concern in his eyes.**

 **She waved him off "yeah i'm fine this isn't for me" Joss says, as he nodded before leaving taking her nephew's hand. "How was school Mikey" she asked as they walked back over to where Cameron's family was, it was good Titi" Mikey said happily. "Guys look what i picked up how could anyone not be happy around him" Joss said walking back to the group with her nephew in toe.**

 **Who waved shyly "Awww Joss he is too cute"Emma said making Joss smile "can you tell her your name" she says to her nephew. Hiding behind her leg covering his face he whispered Mikey as they all watched the boy.**

 **Just then they saw Sarah coming their way"Thank god aunt Sarah tell them i'm clean and we can put this craziness behind us" Cameron said approaching her. As Joss stood back with Mikey Sarah looked at her nephew sadly "I'm sorry Cam but your results aren't good you tested positive for** **oxycodone acetaminophen" she says.**

 **"WHAT THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE I'M CLEAN I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH TAKE IT AGAIN" he insisted. Shaking his head profusely Emma's face dropped she wanted to believe him but the proof was there. In black and white he tested positive for Oxy"No take it again that's bullshit" Cameron says angrily.  
**

 **As his family and friends watched him he looked at his girlfriend "Emma no it's not true i promise i swear to god" he said. She looked at him with tears in her eyes before storming off hurt.**

 **Oscar l looked at him "Man Cam get it together do you see what your doing to her" he said before going after Emma. Shaking his head "mom dad that's a lie i promise i'm clean somebody is setting me up " Cameron pleaded.**

 **"Baby nobody knew when your were taking test or if you would really show up and take the test"Elizabeth says. His parents both watched as he pleaded taking a deep breath "Cameron your said if you weren't clean you would get help" Lucky said. "Yes i know what i said DAD but i'm clean" he says as Elizabeth started to tear up.**

* * *

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **Both Joss and Lila Rae got ready for the concert"Are you sure Spence is not going " Lila Rae asked. "What who" Joss replied distracted as her friend turned to her "What's up with you lately" Lila says.**

 **Joss sighs "I don't know i have had alot on my mind what did you asked me again" she says. Shaking her head " Like what Joss talk to me i know Spencer and I put you in the middle of our situation but we're still friends" she says.**

 **"I know Lila Rae it' just so complicated you know and i just don't know how to explain it you know" Joss says. As Lila Rae throws her head back in exhaustion "NO i don't JJ because you haven't told me anything since the hag married your dad you know what whatever I asked you about Spencer is he going to be there"she says.**

 **Taking a deep breath "I need to tell you something i want to "was all Joss got out before throwing up on Lila Rae's bathroom floor.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Port Charles**

 **Oscar's apartment**

 **He smiled as he got dressed for the concert all their friends where going when he heard the doorbell ring. Stopping to answer it shocked when he did "Cam what are you doing here" Oscar asked. "I'm coming to stop you from making a fool off yourself Emma told me and it's a bad idea man. Dude your twenty years old man you could change you mind in six months or a year from now.**

 **Things change Oscar, People change bro trust me when i tell you this man don't do this at all because i'm telling you. You will regret it" Cameron said as Oscar looked at him strangely " what's your problem man you and Emma are going through it so you need to rain on everyone else's parade. Whatever man i don't want to here it me and Joss are good" he said, just as Cameron was about to speak.**

 **Oscar put his hand up " No Cam I mean just back off yeah i get it you don't agree you don't have to. I don't need you to agree but you will respect my decision because it's my choice you should be more worried. About yourself and really going to rehab man like you promised your parent" he said. Cameron gritted his teeth "I keep telling you and everybody else i'm not on fucking drugs" he said defensively.**

 **Nodding his head "Oh yeah that what fuck is wrong with you then Cameron" Oscar said. "It's not about me O it's about you and this your being irresponsible" he replies. "I'm irresponsible this is coming from the guy that popped positive for Oxy right. You know what whatever man i don't want to hear it so if all you got is bad juju for me then i dont want your here" Oscar said.**

 **As he walked to the door and opened it Cameron shook his head in disgust " Oscar man your making a mistake trust and it is going to come back to bite you in the ass" he said as he left. Oscar slammed the door he had never been so mad at his friend then he was in that moment. Cam was his brother and his best friend but he was spiraling and he wasn't going to let him ruin his plans.**

 **Nobody could tell him how he felt he knew in his heart that this is what he wanted smirking to himself. Picking up his phone and text Joss before going to finish getting dress Cameron stood outside the door. "Shit, shit, shit" he cursed to himself he needed to stop this before Oscar got hurt that means he needed to speak to Josslyn**

* * *

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **Lila Rae held her hair back until she stopped " I think I'm done" Joss says wiping rinsing her mouth out then brushing her teeth. Making her friend look at her "are you okay" Lila asked nodding her head " yeah I'm totally fine it must be the duck i had at that ridiculous meeting at the metro court. My mom has been obsessed with me taking on more of the business aspects at the hotel" she replies.**

 **As her mind raced " are you sure because I seen you and Oscar he can't keep his hands off you" her friend says which got Joss to thinking cursing inwardly. " I'm sure Lila we always use protection and I'm sure its the duck "Joss replies, really why it's just you and him I always wondered how that is. Spence and I always added other people to the mix not sexually anyway and right now he's with someone else and i hate it.**

 **My god he is talented in that way but i'm over him and tonight i will find the perfect conquest" Lila Rae said. It made her feel even worse that she was the one sleeping with Spencer. She got herself to believe that it was the duck and nothing else "Well let's get ready and get you laid" Joss says with a smile. While she was trying to not to worry herself so much about something she was sure was nothing.**

 **After finishing getting ready they came downstairs where Skye was there talking to Lorenzo" Ms. Jacks funny seeing you again" he said. As the girls came into the room "hi daddy how's the house hunting" Lila Rae asked, Well it's over i found a house and soon i want you to meet your aunt, your brother and your cousins. You guys will get along really well in fact i spoke to your brother he's coming out soon' he said.**

 **All the while his eyes where on Joss as Lila Rae looked between them "where did you see each other" she asked. Crossing his legs "we saw at your former lovers apartment" Thomas said. As Lila Rae turned to Joss "Why were you at Spencer's and why didn't you tell me" she says casting a curious look at her friend. Joss shrugged "It really wasn't nothing i saw your dad as he was leaving i was going to tell Spencer not to even think about coming to the concert.**

 **Because he wasn't answering my calls or my text then Oscar and Cameron came and before you know it he and Cam where getting into it. So we left then me and Oscar hung out wasn't a big deal it slipped my mind" she answers.**

 **When Lila turned to her father"how and why did you go over there and where does he live" she said crossing her arms. "I followed him because i didn't like how he was treating my little girl and he seemed to be oblivious to it" Lorenzo said.**

 **She groaned"Dad it really isn't necessary okay i can fight my own battles and Spencer is an ass okay but i'm not innocent either" Lila Rae said. Making Joss look at her incredulously "Who are you and what have you done to Lila Rae" she said teasingly. Rolling her eyes "I know i'm a bitch Joss and you know i am to wait until i find out who this skank is" she says.**

 **Keeping her face neutral "I thought tonight was about moving forward" Joss said, yeah i know but i don't want him to be happy about screwing someone else" Lila says. Making Joss curse inwardly "anyway we don't want to be late it's going to be a great night. See you guys later enjoy your evening" she said dragging Joss out of the room.**

 **"Turning to her friend what was that about" Lila Rae asked, Josslyn shrugged "I don't know Lila Rae i told him when he saw me there. That Spencer is my friend to and i don't get in the middle of you two at all he said something about choosing sides or something" she answers. As Lila Rae looked back "I don't want you in the middle of Spencer and I" she said, I know you don't Lil but he thinks it's just that easy" Joss says.**

 **Skye looked at him "What was that all about" she asked, what i just think if this girl is our daughters friend then she need to really choose a side. But I see that kid the way he looks at her friend Joss how she is the only one to calm him down. And it makes me think you know" Lorenzo/ Thomas says. Shaking her head "Josslyn would never but her and Spencer has always had that relationship they understand each other more then most the other kids.**

 **With Spencer coming from the family he does and Josslyn is practically family when we came back here. The girls hit it off instantly in the beginning she was always protective of Spencer because he had recently lost his father.**

 **And people were trying to steal his inheritance and the boy didn't have alot of people things only got tense when he and Lila Rae decided to be more then friends. Our daughter is spoiled and entitled and Spencer is an actual Prince and he is an extremely complicated.**

 **But them have a tumultuous relationship and i knew it was over from their last big blow out when she brought another guy to his party. I tried to tell her to let go but sometimes you just have to make your own mistakes and they need to go their separate ways. And you need to leave it alone i made that mistakes on trying to cool tensions and in return she was angry with me.**

 **So it's just best to stay out of it and let them figure it out on their on and yes it's hard to do so but you have to. That way your not caught in the middle of it and then she's telling you that you don't want someone to love her"Skye said touching his hand before walking away. Leaving him to his own thoughts shaking his head "no it's more then that Skye i just can't figure out what it is" he mused to himself.**

* * *

 **Concert Hall**

 **After meeting with their friends at the concert Cameron pulled Joss aside" you need to put him out of his misery already you clearly don't love him so end it now" he spat coldly. Joss pulled away "what the fuck your problem are high Cam" she said, don't shit me Joss you know I'm not getting high" Cam said. " I don't know what the hell you're talking about Cameron but i love Oscar I'm with Oscar "she says.**

 **He scoffs " you could have fooled me Joss" he says shaking her head " I don't even know what that means but I'm going to back to be with Oscar my boyfriend" she said. Joss, Joss,Josslyn" he called after but she kept walking away he kicked the garbage can" why are you trying to ruin this for someone who you supposedly calls your best friend" Emma said. As he turned to find her with her arms crossed staring at him sighing " I'm not believe it or not Em I'm looking out for him" Cameron said.**

 **"What's going on with you Cameron you promised us that you would go to rehab and you haven't "she says,he sighs trying to take her hands but she pulled away. " Emma you have to believe me i am not on drugs someone rigged my test they are setting me up and know who it is it's SPENCER" Cameron says.**

 **She groaned " why would he do that Cam yeah you guys don't get along that's nothing new but what's happened that has got you to going after each other and how does you being on drugs benefit him" Emma asked. Running his hands through his hair" its just does trust me on that" he said exasperatedly.**

 **That's when they heard the crowd screaming "Well it looks like the concert is starting we should go and Cameron i want to believe you. But there is so much proving that your taking drugs and you refuse to talk to me or tell me what's really going on. Makes me not believe you and then i feel bad that i missed it all that you were struggling and you don't trust me. With whatever is going on or and that hurts"she said before walking away.**

 **When they got there Oscar was on Stage singing as Joss sat there a million miles away oblivious to what was going on. Until he was right in front of her taking her hand and kneeling in front of her "Josslyn John Jacks will you marry me"Oscar said with a bright smile. As all their friends and the crowd hoot and hollered she froze "Oscar I..." was all she got out.**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Kristina sat in front of the window staring at the city skyline while Greg showered and changed after work. His parents had the girls they wanted as much time with Izzy as possible since they missed the first 3 and half years. It gave her time to think of how to tell him what was going on it left her in her own thoughts. T** **aking small sips of her drink thinking of what would become of them once everything was said and done.**

 **Before tossing the drink back and pouring another one she didn't know he was watching her for awhile. He was beginning to learn to read her moods she was the brooding type "Penny for thoughts" Greg asked. As she picked up his manly scent from a distance it sent a shiver down her back. Sighing "my thoughts would simply just cost to much" Kristina said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.**

 **Making him notice "What's up what's going on" he asked suspiciously taking a deep breath and getting up as he sat down on sofa. She got up sitting on the coffee table in front of him when he saw she was trying to tell him something. As she touched his face " I need to tell you something and i don't know how you will feel about either. I should have told you but i didn't know how to because i never wanted to confront it you know.**

 **And Molly made me see that hiding from it wasn't going to help either and i just feel like i should tell you before we go any further. So just in case you want to back out it's fine i'm a big girl and i'm not stranger to breaks up" she said. When he put his finger on her lips stopping her from talking "I already told you love i'm not going anywhere so whatever it is we will figure it out together" Greg said.**

 **"See look i'm giving you an out you know it was fun while it last and everyone knows i'm the good time girl anyway" Krissy says. Shaking his head "No i don't believe you feel like that and your not the good time girl Kristina your the girl alright" he insisted. Stammering over her words "you don't know you might feel differently when i'm finish you may want to go back to Jules.**

 **Working out whatever your issues are you know and me i will just be your baby mama" Krissy said. As he ran his hand through his hair grabbing her hands "I don't want Jules back Kristina i know what i want i have known for a very long time now from the time we conceived our daughter. But you left so fast and then your wrote me that letter telling me to go back to her and to forget you.**

 **You know what i tried and i tried to push down how i felt about you and it worked for a while then you can steam rolling back into my life. And i couldn't ignore it anymore and i don't want to" Greg said stopping her from talking. "So whatever this is just tell and we will figure this out i'm not leaving you to feed into the worst about yourself.**

 **I'm not Parker or anyone else who used you i'm right here okay" he says, as the tears start to form in her eyes. As she got up and poured herself another drink standing by the window with a sigh she began to speak.**

 **"Do you remember that picture in my house with Izzy at the hospital and you panicked" Krissy asked. Getting up from the sofa "Yeah you said you were in the hospital but you never said why" Greg said remembering.**

 **Thinking something happened to his little girl and he wasn't there "Umm do you remember me saying i was in the hospital i didn't tell you why because i wasn't ready to face it myself. And i need to for you and myself and whatever future we are trying to have" she said.**

 **Greg nodded "Umm okay so tell me" he said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her. But her whole body was still tense before she pulled away and turned to look him in the eyes.**

 **"The truth is i was in a car accident Greg and it was intended to kill" she said sitting on the corner of the desk. Sipping her drink " I had just dropped off Izzy with my mom and step dad and i was going to meet my friends Valerie and Amy. When a car slammed into me leaving me for dead but pinning me inside the car just missing the ravine. They would have sent my car into it but another car was coming and i thank god it was Mac.**

 **Because if it wasn't i would have been dead and him being former Police Commissioner and he still has alot of clout. Rescue crews got there fast my lower half of my body was stuck i had to cut me out of the car.**

 **And i black out i remember it being so much blood all i remember was Mac talking to me trying to keep me awake. But i tell you the darkness was pulling further and further away and he mentioned Izzy and could do nothing but fight.**

 **Then i blacked out and i was in the hospital and i was on so much medication " Krissy said as the tears pierced her eyes. But it didn't come out finishing the drink and groaned "Tell me what's wrong Krissy" he said imploring her "The doctors said that at the time umm that because of the damage done to my lower body that it would be hard for me to conceived. If it was even possible and when you mentioned having kids i got slapped with the reality of it all.**

 **And you know what i understand if you want to go back to what's comfortable it's okay you know. Umm just don't stop coming around because Izzy loves having and dad and a little sister and it would break her heart that you leave" she says stopping to breathe. Shaking her head to keep the tears at bay he gasped then pulled her into his arms "It's okay i promise we will figure it out" Greg said.**

 **As he held her to his chest as she kept a stoic face they stood there in complete silence for quite some time. Before he spoke "you said then what about now" he asked pulling back gazing into her eyes lovingly. That's when the tears started stream down her face even more leaving him in complete confusion.**


	24. Chapter 24

Spencer Cassadine -Amaris Knight

Lila Rae Alcazar -Jenna Ortega

 **New York city**

 **He looked even more confused" Krissy what's wrong" he asked concerned, taking a deep breath" my doctor said it's very promising but we will take it one step at a time. And that she isn't ruling it out it will be a little difficult but I will be able to carry our child. Whenever we are ready to jump that bridge" she says.**

 **Still with tears in her eyes as a smile spread across his face" then why are you crying" Greg says. As he wiped her tears away" because I was so sure that it would be possible and I was so afraid of finding out. That I put it off because I couldn't take it if they said I couldn't and to be honest I'm still a little afraid that is all a dream" Kristina said.**

 **"Love it's not a dream and I promise you it will happen for us but how about we jump that bridge now" he said with a grin. As he picked her up into his arms as she starts to laugh until she felt his breath on her skin. While he began sucking on her neck as he walked them back to her room.**

 **Just as he put her down " we will practice, practice until it happens for us do you hear me" Greg whispered against her lips. Before capturing her lips with his as tongue demanded entrance she willfully obliged him. Their tongue danced sensually before they were pulling back for air as they started to undress each other.**

 **Slowly " I'm going to take my time with you cherishing every part of you until I make you scream name continuously. And then we will do it all over again we will have our little boy" he says. Before either of them new it they were both standing in front of each other naked looking over each other.**

 **That's when he noticed the scar it was probably hidden behind her tattoo on her abdomen. Watching her he ran his hand over it made her whole body tense up as his emerald eyes lit up. Using his finger he lifted her chin" your gorgeous you don't have to ever hid from me" Greg says. In that moment he knew why she always wanted the light off he always thought her tattoo was cool.**

 **It never occurred to him that she would be hiding something so painful behind it he wish he wasn't so afraid to maybe he could have prevented her from being hurt. As he lowered to his knees he held her by the waist first kissing where the tattoo was. Then looking up at her "It's okay love i promise" he says as she sat on the bed opening up to him.**

 **Staring at her with his emerald green eyes running her hands through his hair as his tongue slip between her folds. She gasped as he places her legs over his shoulders then feasting upon her. "Ahhhh Oooohhh shit, Shit, Greg" Kristina chanted continuously gripping his hair tighter as she threw her head back.**

 **As her orgasm took her but he continued bring her over again and again then making his way up. Then capturing her lips with his then entering her taking his time with her as the laid waste to each other. Never missing a beat making love to her soul something that no one had ever done before him.**

* * *

 **Port Charles**

 **Concert Hall**

 **All she could do was stare at him in complete shock while all their friends stood and cheered. Joss looked around for a away out her heart beating erratically as he stares up at her. "Hey Joss look at me I know it's a surprise but marry me please. I know this is what I want" Oscar says as she pulled away slowly shaking her head before bolting from the stands.**

 **As their friends looked on confused Jake could sense something was off " stay here I will go get her" he told Oscar. Who was more then confused " I'm coming with you I didn't help him picking out the perfect ring for nothing" Lila Rae said. "No cuz I got this stay here enjoy the concert" Jake said.**

 **"Just leave it alone bro it isn't worth it" Cameron said, rolling his eyes a he turned to his older brother. He wanted to say something but he thought better of it he just shook his head and turned to Jennie "I will be back " he said and walked away. " Was it the ring" Oscar says, Emma grabbed his hand" No she us probably just shocked and nervous you put her on the spot.**

 **But she will be back I promise" she says with a smile making him smile as Cameron scoffed. Earning a glare from his girlfriend he just shook his head" did you say something to her" Oscar says staring at his best friend angrily. " Haha say something to her please man this isn't on me it's on her pay attention" Cameron says.**

 **Making Lila shove him" why are you being an asshole what kind of friend are you" she spat coldly. Moving her hand away" the good kind so just drop it I didn't say anything to her by way. But buy a clue man she couldn't get away fast enough" he says.**

 **Joss bolted everything was spiraling out assets walked as fast as her legs could take. Suddenly she was yanked inside putting up a fight before calming down when she saw who it was. " Spencer" Joss said finally being able to breath she looks up at him with brooding dark brown eyes.**

 **But she also saw the hurt "I'm sorry" she says shaking his head " You can't marry him Joss" Spencer says before kissing her. She put her hands on his chest pushing him back" we can't Spencer" Joss said running his hand through his hair. " Why Joss" he says turning her face to look at him as his gazed pierced her at her core.**

 **" We have to think about Oscar and Lila Rae" she says as the tears start to fill her eyes as he shook his head. " YOU DON'T LOVE HIM JOSS YOU LOVE ME" he says kissing her more firmly this time. Making her body melt into his pulling her further into his arms as before he pulled back"Does he make you feel the way that I do.**

 **Joss the feeling we feel at fifteen isn't the same as 21, does he make you feel alive" he says kissing her neck. "Does he turn you on like I do, does he make you feel safe in who are not who you pretend to be he likes you for who you were six years ago. I love you for who you are right now and who you want to be stop denying who you are and what you want" he said passionately ending it with another kiss.**

 **Gasping as his teeth grazed that spot on her neck as she closed her eyes feeling the ease in his arms. That's when she remembered her conversation with Molly that's when she looked up at him. " Hey Joss talk to me" Spencer says trying to get her attention when she grabs his face and kisses him.**

 **Making him smile as he picks her up with her back slammed against the wall as she sucks on his tongue. Wrapping her legs over his waist moving her body on his stiff member As he took her jacket off. Suddenly she pulled back putting her hands on his chest" not here I have to go before someone catches us"she says untangling her legs.**

 **As he groans " Nobody knows I'm here" Spencer says moving back " nobody believes that you would miss this Spencer"she replies kissing him. Sighing as she pulls away" I'm not predictable" he says pouting making her smile. Taking his face in her hands"nope your just really stubborn no one is going to tell Spencer Cassadine what to do I have to go she says.**

 **Going into his pockets and taking his keys" The helicopter Spencer really" Joss says walking towards the door. When he stops her "go that way wonderful thing about money Joss they do what you want tell the helicopter to take you anywhere you want" Spencer said with a nod.**

 **She kisses him then leaves looking down at his hard on and he shook his head meanwhile. Jake went after her not knowing that Lila Rae and Oscar followed him but only he saw when Joss was grabbed from a distance. He took off running down the corridor it wasn't until Oscar grabbed him from behind "where is she" he asked.**

 **Pulling away " What!" Jake says.**

 **" Where's Joss" Oscar asked as Lila Rae stopped to catch her breath" what the hell were you two running for" she asked. Leaning against the wall" I don't know I only started because I saw him running and I thought she was in trouble" -Oscar says. Shaking his head a little annoyed and not wanting to scare them he didn't see saying anything.**

 **When they heard Spencer's voice" Spence!"Jake said as Lila Rae and Oscar both rolled their eyes. As he turned around with two girls on his arms" Jacob what's going on Cuz" he responds. " What are you doing here Spencer" Lila Rae demanded " Have you seen Joss" His cousin interjected.**

 **"Ummm yes as a matter of fact I did passed her about five minutes ago" he answered before being cut off by Oscar. "What'd you say to her" Oscar said with a glare making Spencer shrug, as Jake hushed him. "Continue" he says, "Yeah well I asked her if she wanted to party in skybox and she said.**

 **Something about needing air so I told her to take my helicopter and she left' he replied, where's the helicopter at now Spence"Jake said. He shrugged " I don't know he will drop her off at where she wants she can go anywhere Jake why what's up"Spencer says. "You know theses bitches don't give a shit about you right your a meal ticket" Lila Rae said glaring at the two girls.**

 **He just smirks and shrugs his shoulders"Who are you calling a bitch" one girl says moving from his arm in which Spencer pulled her back. "That's very rude Lila Rae after i gave you and Alec my blessing when he came and told me" says. As her head jerks"What fuck are you talking about" she responds, Alec told me that i could have you because you belonged with him" he says nonchalantly.**

 **"FOR THE MILLION AND ONE TIME I AM NOT WITH ALEC BY ANY STRETCH OF THE IMAGINATION" she says, nodding "well it isn't my business take that up with him Lila Rae now if you will excuse me i have some lovely young ladies to entertain" Spencer says walking way. "Asshole!" Oscar said rubbing her shoulders, come we don't have time for this let's just go find Joss" Jake said leading them back to their friends.**

 **So they can split up to look for her"I'm good i'll stay here just and case she comes back" Cameron said. "You know what man fuck you i will find her and we will get engaged" Oscar replied before walking away everyone else shook their heads.**

* * *

 **Spencer's apartment**

 **Not soon after speaking to Jake, Oscar and Lila he left leaving those girls with a wad of cash rotating his neck. When he opened the door to his place something was off that's when he went for the light but it didn't go on. Suddenly the lamp flicked on"I didn't know anywhere else to go" she says.** **As he smirked' You bad, bad, bad girl" he says walking over to her and bent down and kissed her.**

 **Then pulling back"Well you came to the right place to get exactly what you want" he said, as she stared into his eyes "No regrets" she said. With a cockly smirk"No Regrets" Spencer says, good because neither do i"She says pulling closer. Then pushing his jacket of his shoulders that's when he realized she was wearing his robe.**

 **He smirks"Spencer likey" he says pulling her body towards his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good because you should" she says as they kiss each other as she ran her hand through the hair at the base of his neck. That's when he hoisted her up in his arms and walked them to his bedroom. After hours of searching and calling and her phone going straight to voicemail that they ended up there.**

 **"Ooohh gawdd Spencer i'm going oooooh"she screamed as he sat up capturing her lips as she met her ended. He released himself into the condom holding her on top of him" my god that was incredible" he said still trying to catch his breath. With her head on his shoulder nipping his neck" your playing with fire" Spencer says with a raised eyebrow. When she felt him harden inside her again just then the doorbell rang repeatedly They looked at each other.**

 **Then he looked at the time it was nearly three in the morning throwing his head back"my fucking goodness i will be back"Spencer said grabbing his robe. Snatching the door open"What do you want"he said, "Is Joss here we checked everywhere else this is the only place she would go" Oscar said.**


End file.
